Harry Potter and the Ultimate Heroes
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: To escape from Sylar, Claire and her adoptive sister Keely, travel to Hogwarts where they join HP & co, but when Sylar comes looking for them and joins forces with Voldemort an ultimate battle will ensue between them in a fight to save the magical world!
1. A New Beginning

**A/N - This is kind of a random idea I got so I'm writing it for my own enjoyment but hopefully you will like it to. The story starts off slow and it might be a little boring but beginnings are always difficult - for me anyway. The pace gets quicker though by chapter 2 and hopefully you will like the crossover. Also this is my first HP fanfic so please try and be nice :)  
**

**Summary: Claire Bennett and Keely Bennett (her adopted sister) are going to Hogwarts to escape from Sylar and to take up the opportunity to go to magic school they were given when they were eleven years old. At Hogwarts, they begin their 'new' life but soon get caught up with Harry Potter's war against Voldemort and it seems the powers they had in the muggle world will be useful. Also some romance.**

**Info on Keely (just to make it easier to follow) Her parents died at the hands of Sylar who tried to kill her as well but failed cause she has empathic mimicry the same as Peter Petrelli's power and so she was adopted by Claire Bennett's family who were old family friends and she and Claire have been friends for life basically.  
**

**I really suck as summaries just so you know but that should hopefully give the general gist of the story. If I don't get many reviews and/or people don't like it I will probably stop writing it and go on to another fanfiction but I do like the idea so I hope that you do like it. Sorry for the ramblings and a lot of info  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Heroes as much as I would like too and wish I did, only my own character and I guess the plot too. Please Review - they make my day so does feedback :) Anyway on with the story....**

* * *

Noah Bennett stood with his two sixteen year old adopted daughters at the train station looking for Platform 9 and 3/4. He scanned the station for a moment and then turned to them,

"well I can't seem to find it" he stated, "now listen - Claire and Keely, this is for your own good, it will ensure your safety" he added quietly and was about to add something more when he heard a shrill voice,

"look at this place - packed with muggles" and suddenly Noah realized that they were the key to finding the hidden platform, he followed them and motioned for the two teenagers to follow.

"Excuse me" he said grabbing her attention,"I was just wondering if you could tell me where Platform 9 and 3/4 actually is?" he asked politely,

"Ah yes" she replied, "it's right through that wall" she said pointing at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, "I'm Molly Weasley" she added extending a hand,

"Noah Bennett" he said shaking her with a small smile just to be polite,

"And to get onto the platform" Molly began, "you just need to walk through it, but you can do it at a run if you're nervous" she said to the two girls.

Harry and Ron stood there perplexed, they looked too mature and beautiful be first year students, they turned to Hermione and Ginny who also had a similar expression of utter confusion on their faces.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Keely responded politely with a smile and Claire simply nodded as well,

"you're very welcome" she replied as she turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to wish them all a safe trip. Noah turned to his own children and spoke quietly,

"I know you don't trust that I'm doing the right thing for you but it's a way to ensure Sylar doesn't return to find you if he should regain his powers" Noah stated hugging the two girls tightly, "and I don't want you to get hurt" he added as he released them.

"Hurt!" Claire exclaimed, "you have got to be kidding me" she added frustrated, "we helped save New York from blowing up recently if you recall"she said quietly but with venom in her voice,

"Yes I realise that but things are different now. Look, I received a letter when you were eleven saying you should attend this school and now I'm using it as a back up plan to ensure your safety and your parents received the same one Keely, in all honesty we should have sent you here in the first place. Both our families made that mistake and now there is a killer searching for you to finish the job he started not too long ago", he paused for a moment and sighed heavily before continuing, "if we had sent you here when you were invited everything that happened could have been avoided" he added and just as Claire was about to protest Keely interveened,

"look Claire let's just do this for now there's no point arguing about it we are going to be getting on that train and going to Hogwash or whatever the place is called. We may as well just accept it and get on with it since apparently we were supposed to go here in the first place". She felt bad about taking Noah's side but it was he least she could do. He was a good friend of her family and adopted her and took her in when no-one else would after Sylar murdered her parents and then tried to kill her too - had it not been for her power she wouldn't be standing here right now next to her best friend and 'father'. Claire nodded keeping her thoughts to herself.

"If you need us, don't hesitate to call" Keely added with a smile and Noah nodded,

"now if anyone asks when you received the letter you were about to move to America so you couldn't attend but now you are back in England and are taking your places" he added to which Keely and Claire nodded in agreement - they couldn't risk getting their cover blown even if they were in another country, Sylar could still find them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the train will be leaving any moment" Molly said,

"Alright, goodbye then girls" Noah said with a wave, "have fun" he added,

"I'll try" Claire said biting back some more venom against her father. Molly Weasley allowed the two girls to run through the barrier before sending Ginny after them,

"Harry, Ron and Hermione" she said holding them back for a minute, "be welcoming to them please, they've obviously travelled a long way and will probably need a friend and a helping hand" she suggested,

"We'll do our best" Hermione replied, speaking on behalf of all of them before they too ran through the barrier. The trio saw the two girls load their trunks into one of the middle carriages and Hermione decided they should share a compartment with them leading Harry and Ron towards the two newcomers.

"Hi" she said brightly, "do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is practically full?" she asked them,

"go ahead" Keely and Claire replied in unison. They took their seats next to each other, Keely by the window and Claire next to her and left the other spaces available so that the trio could sit with them.

"So you're from America then?" Hermione asked breaking the ice,

"Yeah from California" Keely replied, "it's so cold in this country how do you survive" she asked jokily as she pulled her long cardigan around herself even more tightly then she was already doing.

"You just get used to it after a while" Ron replied with a smile, "what year are you going into?" he asked making small-talk,

"Sixth year" Claire replied this time with a smile. Harry thought she definitely looked like a Californian girl with her long blonde hair and grey eyes, but Keely seemed out of place with her long curly brown hair, somewhat pale complexion and deep brown eyes that you could almost drown in. Both of them had skin like porcelain and they looked so delicate, breathtakingly beautiful but Keely more so than Claire.

"So are we" Harry replied leaving his thoughts. As the train rattled on towards Hogwarts the trio answered a million questions that Keely and Claire had about England and Hogwarts. It was so weird for them to listen about magic - no-one they had come across had such an ability before, they were used to seeing people with powers like melting, healing, electricity manipulation etc. They had a feeling this 'magic' was going to be extremely difficult and at the same time keep their own powers in check - but it seemed they would have had this ability since they had recieved a letter when they were eleven asking them to join this magical academy so maybe they could activate it now that they were going there. _I wonder why our parents never sent us here in the first place? _they both wondered to themselves and then left it at that realizing it was probably a question they would never get an answer to - well not a truthful answer anyway.

They had been talking for hours now since they had gotten on the train and Keely and Claire were already beginning to feel at home. "Gosh, I'm hungry" Claire exclaimed, "we'd normally be eating breakfast in America, it's weird over here and it's still going to take us more time to get used the time difference" she said.

"There's a food trolley outside" Ron said, "an all you can eat buffet" he added with a grin, a similar one - Hermione thought - to the cheeky grin of his brothers Fred and George. Keely rummaged in her pocket until she found the wizarding money Noah had given her just before they arrived at the train station.

"Is there anything you want in particular Claire?" Keely asked as she got up and stretched,

"anything is fine. But i'd like to try British candy i've heard it's a million times better than the American chocolate we're used to" she said enthusiastically.

"Alright then" Keely said before disappearing out the compartment door.

"So when did you arrive in England?" Hermione asked Claire,

"oh, erm about a week ago" she stated, "it was funny. We arrived in shorts and vest tops expecting English summer to be of similar temperature to California but were in for the shock of our lives when it was pretty cold and rainin" she said laughing as the trio joined in.

Keely returned a minute later carrying a stack on chocolates and sweets, "dig in Claire" she said handing them to her as she took her seat by the window,

"are you sure you don't want any?" she asked her,

"I'll have some in a little bit" she replied going back to look out at the English countryside with a vacant expression on her face. Claire started to eat the chocolate and couldn't help but feel really sorry for her sister, I mean not even a year ago were her parents murdered by Sylar, and now he was coming back to finish the job and on top of that she has been thrust into a new country at a new school with only Claire to help her through the grief and anger she was still going through. Suddenly Keely spoke up,

"you know what I just realized, we've been talking for ages but we don't know each other's names yet" she stated laughing as she noticed realization dawn on the other faces,

"You're right" the bushy brown haired girl said, "I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry" she said pointing first to the red haired boy and then to the boy with glasses and messy dark hair.

"It's really nice to meet you guys" Keely said with a small smile before introducing themselves as her sister was still eating the chocolate "I'm Keely and this is Claire" she said as she motioned to Claire. Harry wondered why she hadn't pointed his scar out, but didn't second guess it for a moment - it was refreshing to be treated like a normal teenage boy not "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived" and it made him like the two new girls that little bit more.

"We're here. Oh and you had better put your robes on quickly" Hermione said excitedly as she passed Keely and Claire the robes that had been shoved into the corner throughout the entire journey.

Claire and Keely quickly shoved their robes over what they were wearing along with the others and got out of their carriage. They turned to grab their things but Hermione stopped them, "they're at the school already" she said with a smile as she led the way to the carriages that would take them to the school. Keely couldn't help but notice the dark and wrinkly winged creatures pulling the carriage - she felt sorry that they were so disgusting looking but didn't think more of it as she stepped into the carriage with her sister and looked out ahead to see the top of a tower in the distance.

They arrived at the school within minutes and Claire and Keely took in its beauty. Their mouths practically gaped open with sheer amazement at the size of the castle - _I think I could get used to this _Claire thought to herself. As they walked up the stone steps to the lavish oak doors they took in their surroundings - they had never seen anything like this in America before. The doors opened and they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. Suddenly they stopped abruptly and the two Americans nearly crashed into them - thankfully they had decent reflexes. Hermione looked at them with a glum face before saying,

"I'm sorry but this is as far as we can take you as you need to be sorted into your houses",

"don't worry thanks for everything so far" Keely replied, "perhaps we'll be in the same house" she suggested,

"hopefully" Hermione said smiling whilst Harry and Ron nodded. Claire and Keely watched as they walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. There they sat waiting with anticipation for the sorting to begin.

**Please, please review they make my day :)**


	2. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter of Heroes but I wish I did. Anyway on with the story...**

**

* * *

**Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their attention to the doors to the Great Hall just as Dumbledore invited the new students to be sorted. They watched as the first years as well as Keely and Claire looking very much out of place, walked down to the sorting hat as they had done in their first year and silently wished their new friends good luck.

"Looks like there's finally going to be some good looking girls at Hogwarts" came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy as he spoke to his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle who all stared lustily at the new sixth year girls. The trio simply rolled their eyes and looked at the gathering of nervous students at the front.

"well looks like this is it - the moment of truth" Claire said to her sister with a wide smile as they stopped right in front of the sorting hat. They watched as some of the young first years took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on their head calling out the name of one of the four houses. They thought their names would be called last but suddenly Claire's name was called out,

"Claire Bennett". Keely winked at her for good luck as Claire made her way up the steps and sat on the stool just as they first years had done and the hat barely touched her head before shouting "**GRYFFINDOR!**". Keely saw the happy look on her sister as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermione on the bench. Now it was Keeley's turn,

"Keely Bennett" the voice of Professor McGonnagol echoed and Keely smiled at the thought of being a fully accepted member of the Bennett family. Just as Claire had done, she took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head but instead of hearing a house name being called out like she had been expecting, she heard the voice of the hat in her ear.

_Ah, there is much power in you and bravery. Not a bad mind either but yet there is still something deeper_

What do you mean? Keely asked the hat

_There is a great hatred and anger bottled inside you as well as a darkness. A hunger for power_

I'm not quite sure I follow Keely said in her mind, this was all beginning to get a little weird,

_Slytherin could help you develop this hunger and might help you on the path of greatness  
_

But I don't want to be in Slytherin Keely stated in her mind looking at the Slytherin table,

_Are you sure? the hat asked her_

Yes Keely replied to the hat, I don't want to be in Slytherin

_Well if you're sure then where do you think you should be  
_

Keely scanned the room and saw the faces of her sister, Harry, Hermione and Ron and knew that was where she wanted to be, Gryffindor she pleaded

_There is bravery and loyalty in your heart so it will be..._

**GRYFFINDOR! **the hat shouted

and with that, Keely jumped from the stool and ran to take a seat opposite her sister, next to Harry. "That took a while" Claire stated with a confused expression on her face,

"sometimes it can take a while for the hat to find the right place for someone" Hermione explained, and smiled at Keely, "well congratulations on being a member of Gryffindor" she added.

"Thanks" Keely said quietly just as a huge feast appeared on the table.

After the new students were sorted Dumbledore began his annual speech. "Welcome to all first years and welcome back to the students who have returned after, what I trust, was a good summer. As you know the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students" and so the list began of all the rules and regulations of the school year - _wow that's a lot of rules _the two Bennett sisters thought. "And finally there are two new teachers, Professor Horus Slughorn will be the new potions teacher and Professor Severus Snape will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now on with the feast" Dumbledore concluded his speech and Harry felt a mixture of rage and disbelief boil inside him at the thought of Snape being his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but kept that to himself.

"Where did that come from?!" Claire exclaimed almost jumping out of her skin as a magnificent feast appeared on the table causing Ron to laugh at the fact that she was all so new to this. They began to eat quickly, except Keely who took infrequent bites of her food and instead played with it more. _What did the hat mean, a darkness inside me and a hunger for power. It doesn't make sense - the anger and hatred is obviously directed towards Sylar but why does the hat think there is something dark inside me. Could it be the hunger that I would have absorbed from him when he attacked me? _she asked herself this question many times in her head but with all her might could not think of an answer. Claire noticed her awkward behaviour and decided to do something about it,

"Keel, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Huh? What?" Keely asked coming out of her thoughts abruptly, "yeah fine just... tired" she lied - it was better to talk about it later when they were alone. So that she wouldn't attract anymore attention she finished off her food quickly.

"You know you had this weird. expression on your face the whole time you had the hat on, it was a mixture of anger and confusion - what was all that about?" Ron asked her wondering - truth be old all of them had wanted to know but hadn't been brave enough to ask.

"It was just saying some things that I didn't agree with and then at other times it was like it could read me like a book" she sighed drinking some pumpkin juice,

"yeah it can have that affect" Ron replied, stuffing his face with more turkey and stuffing - honestly that boy could eat for England the Bennett sisters thought.

Finally everyone was full and the Great Hall dispersed, Ron and Hermione left to attend the first years, seeing they were prefects which left Harry to lead Keely and Claire to the Gryffindor Common Room and just as he was about to he realized they had already disappeared from the table.

"Ow, what is it?" Claire asked as Keely's grip on her arm tightened as she dragged her next to the Grand Staircase.

"When I put on the hat it said that there was a darkness in me - a hunger for power" Keely blurted out, and when she got no response from Claire she continued, "it made me think of _him _and what he did to me and my family. He was power hungry and look what that turned him into. I can't help but think the same might happen to me as well" she said quietly as tears filled her eyes and she blinked repeatedly to try and stop them from falling.

"Listen to me, you are nothing like him and you never will be. That hat didn't know what it was talking about you're the opposite of Sylar and you will never become him. Do you understand?" she asked wrapping her sister in a hug. Just as she released her sister Harry appeared from around the corner.

"There you are. How do you expect to get to the Common Room with out a guide?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, but then he saw Keely, "is everything okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, everything's fine" Keely replied hastily - luckily her eyes were no longer tear filled but there was the same blank expression she had on her face on the train, "where are we headed then?" she added trying to change the subject.

Harry led them up the stone steps all the way up to the seventh floor in silence and he couldn't help but think that they were was something the matter with Keely, but this thought was shortlived as the Fat Lady spoke up,

"Password" came the voice of the Fat Lady,

"Caput Draconis" Harry replied confidently as Hermione had told him the password just before they left to lead the first years. The portrait swung open to reveal the warm common room which he had come to call home over the past six years and had missed over the summer. "well this is the common room" he said as the three of them stepped into the room - colored scarlet and gold to match their house. There was a fireplace with a roaring and various paintings hanging off the walls - giving a homely feel to the room, there were luscious long curtains which completely fit the overall feel of the room.

"This is awesome" Claire stated with a wide smile and she soon saw Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire, "hey guys" she said walking over to them with Harry and her sister.

"Hi" they chorused, as they took a seat by the fire motioning the others to do the same,

"actually I'm quite tired" Keely said, "I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight" she said

"It's on the sixth floor on the right" Hermione said before Keely nodded with a simple 'thanks' before she slipped out of sight up the stairs

"Potter, Weasley and Granger" came the voice of Proffessor McGonnagol, "Ah I'm glad you're here Miss Bennett this concerns you and your sister - where is she?" she asked,

"She's just turned in for the night" Claire replied,

"Well no matter you can inform her when she awakens. Now Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, since you have become friends with the Bennett sisters Dumbledore requests that you teach them the last five years of magic since they have been in America and were not able to attend the school when they received the letter. Would you?" she asked them with a smile,

"Yes Professor" Hermione spoke on behalf of all of them,

"Excellent, have a good night" she said before leaving the room.

"Thanks you guys it really means a lot to us" Claire said after she had left,

"Don't mention it" Harry replied shrugging.

"Well I'm going to tell Keely and then turn in for the night too, seeya tomorrow" she said happily with a wave before she darted off up the stairs.

"Speaking of Keely" Harry began making sure Claire was out of sight, "she disappeared from the Great Hall and when I found her she was with her sister and it looked like something had upset" he told them,

"she's probably just home-sick I mean she's in a new country at a new school with nobody who knows her except us and she has top learn the last five years of magic" Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well yeah maybe, but if she was home-sick I thought Claire would have been crying too. I really think there is something wrong with her, something that we don't know about" Harry replied.

"You know what I think?" Ron asked

"What?" chorused Harry and Hermione who raised an eyebrow expecting an unnecessary reponse,

"I think you are reading too much into this mate and we should all turn in since classes will be starting tomorrow" Ron replied,

"you know Ron" Hermione began a little shocked at what she had just heard, "that's probably the smartest thing you have said all day" she added.

"Well I can have my moments" Ron replied before,

"well even so, I do think there is something wrong with her" Harry said slightly aggrivated that they didn't believe him.

"maybe so Harry but we won't know unless she decides to tell us" Hermione said and with that the three of them went up the stairs to their respected dormitories ready to turn in for the night. Hermione entered the bedroom to see Claire and Keely asleep - well that was what would be expected since they'd just come from America. She dressed into her pyjamas quickly and as she was about to get into bed when she saw Keely toss and turn in her sleep.

"No" she began, "no" she whimpered and Hermione was about to go and check if she was okay but she just stopped and lay there motionless. _It must have been just a nightmare_ _probably because she's homesick _Hermione thought as she got into bed. Little did she knew that Keely was actually in trouble and that nightmare was only the beginning.

* * *

**Please review and anyone who has favourited or alerted the story it would be nice if you did review and would motivate me to update more often :P I love feedback and constructive criticism so please bring it on! Reviews make my day so please review :)**

**A little hint that in the next chapter there will be more information about what's going on with the other heroes :)  
**


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Thanks for reviewing keep them coming please it will make my day :). On with the story **

**

* * *

New York**

Noah walked up to the door of the Petrelli mansion and knocked three times. He didn't have to wait long before the face of Peter appeared around the door,

"Noah" he said shocked to see him, "come in" he added with a sincere smile as he opened the door wide so that Noah could get in. They walked down the corridor together before opening the sitting room doors and taking a seat.

"So, what are you here for?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow,

"well" Noah hesitated, "the girls are at their new school already" he added taking a deep breath,

"that's good isn't it -they'll be safe from Sylar" Peter prompted leaning back in the leather recliner,

"I know, but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" Noah replied on the edge of his seat.

"Well as far as we know Sylar cannot use his powers" Peter comforted, although he was worried about his niece and her friend,

"yes but eventually he'll recover them and I'm worried he'll find them and try and finished what he started" Noah admitted finally leaning back into the sofa - he was glad he had gotten that off his mind. Peter sat there for a moment, brow crinkled thinking.

"Should that happen" he began "Nathan and I will go to protect them" he finished with a broad smile, "maybe some of the others heroes will come to" he suggested and Noah relaxed a little bit.

"You know it hasn't been long but I miss them already" Noah said while gazing at the floor,

"we all do" Peter replied, "but I'm sure Nathan will bring her back once the threat has passed" he added.

"I'm just glad you were able to find that information about Sylar. Hopefully we can stop his chances of regaining power as much as possible" Noah said as Peter nodded. It sounded like there was going to be a war and by the looks of things it would be soon and they would need to be prepared.

**Back at Hogwarts**

The next day came all too quickly for Hermione who got out of bed and quickly got ready for that day. She looked over to Claire and Keely who were still sleeping and decided it was better to wake them, it would benefit them eventually as they would get used to the different time zone more quickly. She lightly shook them,

"I'm sorry" she said as she watched Claire and Keely try and cover themselves with the duvet and return to sleep, "you don't want to be late on your first day so come on" she said a bit more forcefully - it worked and the two Americans stretched and yawned. Keely dragged herself out of bed first followed closely by Claire. They each rummaged through their trunks for their robes and got ready quickly while Hermione got all her relevant books together. Finally they were ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast - as they made their way down the stairs they saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire, _where they waiting for us? _Claire asked herself.

"Hey guys" Keely said brightly and almost made Ron jump out of his skin, she tried to stifle a laugh as she continued, "did you guys sleep well?" she asked making small talk.

"Yeah" the chorused, "what about you?" Ron asked returning the question,

"well for the most part" she said solemnly, "it was a little cold for my liking" she added - even though that was only partly the reason.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat" Claire stated and the five of them left the common room.

They arrived at the breakfast table and piled a tonne of food on their plates. "What lessons have you guys got today then?" Keely asked,

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions first" Harry replied instantly - it was obvious he had memorised his timetable _very unlike Harry _Hermione thought o herself but just assumed he had finally grown up over the summer,

"same for us" Keely replied with a smile, "Claire told me that you guys are going to be our tutors" she prompted, "are you sure you're up for the task we can both be quite a handful" she said jokily.

"well there's nothing that we can't handle" Ron said in between another mouthful of food.

As they ate Hermione filled the two sisters in on various spells from summoning charms to impediment hexes. They listened intently to the information trying to absorb as many spells as possible. They both realised it was going to be a lot more difficult to fit than they had previously anticipated, but they had to keep their cover so that neither the Golden trio or the teachers found out the real reason why they were here.

***

They arrived at the defense against the dark arts class soon after Ron finished his food - even though that took a while since he had piled so much onto his plate. They took their seats with Hermione sitting with the two girls and Harry and Ron together on the table next to them. There was a cluster of Slytherin students looking at the new girls, particularly Malfoy who turned to talk with his cronies.

"Just ignore that prick" Hermione said quietly just before Snape entered the lesson.

"This is advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Some of you will pass the class whilst others will not. I have no time for students who cannot keep up with the course, so if you cannot expect to be dropped." he said coldly,

"looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Keely whispered making Harry and Ron snigger quietly.

"From the looks of the register we have two new students with us this year " he said looking at the two newcomers before adding "and just because you are new does not mean I will go easy on you" with a sneer.

"Today we will be working on the shield charm which will work against any spell, except the unforgivable curses when used correctly". He wrote the spell on the board _protego_, "split into pairs and work on it. One of you will throw a spell at the other who will try and block it. Now get on with it" he snapped and the class hurried to find partners. Claire went with Hermione, Harry with Ron and that just left one blonde haired boy in Slytherin for Keely.

"Draco partner with Keely" he snapped and Keely looked crestfallen as she walked over to him. Claire felt guilty leaving her sister alone but she would understand that it would be necessary to begin with - until they were confident at using the spells and not draw attention to their lack of knowledge since Hermione was probably the most clever witch in the class and so they had some chance of at least passing that semester.

"Poor girl" Ron stated as he and Harry began to work on the spell with Harry glancing fleetingly a Keely every so often - _maybe I should have partnered with her _he thought to himself.

"why, what's wrong with that blonde guy?" Claire asked bringing Harry abruptly out of his thoughts,

"he's a pompous arrogant prick who is most likely going to try and make a move on your sister" Hermione replied but ushered Claire to throw a spell at her as Snape passed them.

"Hello" Malfoy said as he sauntered over to Keely and looked her over,

"look lets just get this over with okay" Keely suggested angrily, already beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Fine" Draco replied disappointed and before Keely could do anything he had raised his wand unexpectedly and sent her flying across the room shouting simply, "expelliarmus".

Keely crashed against the wall and fell to the floor in a heap, _why me? _she thought as Harry ran over to help her up off the floor - "that was uncalled for Malfoy" Harry spat angrily whilst Keely regaining her composure. She remembered one spell Hermione had mentioned at breakfast and with such rage pointed her wand at Malfoy and yelled,

"Impedimenta" and Malfoy froze as he was as he didn't have enough time to use the shield charm obviously not expecting her to do anything like that. Keely smiled nervously at the Golden trio who had puzzled yet happy faces and gave her the thumbs up sign. Snape's eyes, having been focused on Neville's inadequacy, traveled towards Keely - _for someone who had never used magic before that was surprisingly impressive _he thought, _I should keep an eye on her _and he glided over to where Keely stood there smiling ready to wipe that grin off her face.

"Now Miss Bennett would you unfreeze Mr. Malfoy so you can continue practising before you are dismissed" Snape said coldly and the smile on Keely's face disappeared instantly just as he had wanted.

"I don't know the counter spell" she replied simply causing some of the people who heard to laugh and others to look at her bewildered - _What a first impression _Keely thought as Claire regretted her earlier decision to leave her sister as it had bought more attention than it would have had they been paired together - _why was I so damn stupid _she mentally slapped herself.

"Well I suggest more revision is in order" Snape spat angrily before he unfroze Draco who fell to the floor,

"you'll pay for that" he snarled at her as he hastily got up and dusted himself off.

"oh I'm sure" she replied sarcastically but before Draco could raise his wand against her, Snape dismissed them all from class. As they left their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class behind, Ron piped up excitedly,

"I cannot believe you did that" before adding, "did you see the look on that prick's face - it was priceless" he added,

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron but said to his surprise, "yes, it was quite funny actually" but suddenly turned quite serious - as the boys had expected "you know that was pretty good magic back there" she said to Keely, hoping to get some information about her brilliance out of her - she still wanted to be the best in the class,

"really? I mean I don't think I would have been able to do that normally, I was just really angry" she replied quietly not really wanting to speak about this now,

"well it was pretty impressive all the same for someone who hasn't done magic in their life until now" Hermione pried

"I guess so" Keely replied nonchalantly to Hermione's obvious irritation - she didn't like it when she couldn't get a straight answer - but Claire suddenly realised that Keely had used her telekinesis to immobilize Draco Malfoy - _smart Keely, very smart move_ _- but try not to draw too much attention to yourself_ she thought.

After a long day of classes and dinner the five headed up to the Gryffindor Common Rom. Upon entering they all slumped down into chairs since they were all unoccupied as everyone else was still at dinner. As the fire raged they began to discuss everything that had happened that day,

"the highlight for me was Defense Against the Dark Arts hands down" Ron said grinning,

"honestly Ron" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes, "I'm surprised you two haven't gone up to the dormitories to sleep" she added looking at Claire and Keely,

"well I'm not actually that tired. I'm still full of excitement from my first day" Claire explained and Keely nodded in agreement.

"Well make sure you do get some sleep. Tomorrow will probably be more difficult" she warned them,

"we'll be going as soon as our adrenalin rush has stopped" Claire replied jokily.

They spoke about the most random things for for a couple of hours, completely ignoring the other students who were always piling in through the portrait hole. Eventually Claire and Keely began yawning and excused themselves to go to bed. They entered their dormitory and both changed into their nightwear before taking a seat on Claire's four poster bed.

"Hey Claire, can I tell you something" Keely began softly,

"If you're going to tell me what happened in Defense Against the Dar Arts with Draco I already know" she said smiling,

"well I wasn't but... how did you know?" Keely asked getting sidetracked,

"I could tell you've been my best friend longer than a sister and I know how your mind works" she replied shifting her position on the bed so that she was sitting cross legged.

"What were you going to say then?" Claire prompted her sister after a moment's silence,

"I had another dream about him last night" Keely replied quietly,

"What?" Claire exclaimed moving closer to her sister, "are you alright, what happened"

"I'm fine now" she replied looking down at the floor, "and it's the same one. I just replay the same scene over in my head where he kills my parents and then comes for me before I stop him - like it happened that night" she said,

"Oh Keel" she said putting an arm around her, "You don't have to worry, Sylar won't be coming back and we're on the other side of the world" she said comfortingly,

"I know he's close to finding out about our whereabouts, I can feel it in my gut" she replied beginning to shake with fear, "have you ever thought about what would happen of he were to regenerate" she prompted and when she got no response from Claire she continued "he's going to come back and finish the job" with a frown.

"Nothing is going to happen to you my dad is working on things right now with the company everything is going to be alright" she said,

"He's a power hungry monster, he'll find some way to finish what he started" Keely replied coldly, "look I'm sorry I'm just nervous incase he comes to get us. We're both in great danger" she reminded Claire.

"I realise that" she replied, "but we're here now in this school of magic where Sylar couldn't get in even if he tried", she added trying to reassure her,

"If he gets his powers back there will be no stopping him and we'll be putting everyone in this school in danger. He won't stop until he gets ultimate power" she said to her sister before staring at the wall,

"If he does come back, Peter and Nathan won't let anything happen to us and neither will Noah - they'll protect us" she said giving Keely a little more confidence about the situation.

Keely was about to say something else when the dormitory door opened and in came Hermione and one of the other girls they were sharing a room with - Lavender Brown.

"I thought you guys would be asleep" Hermione remarked as she lay down on her bed with a copy of the potions book obviously about to read it,

"we're just going now" Claire said as Keely got off her bed and got inside her own,

"we were just reminiscing about America" Keely lied.

"I'm sorry that you guys are so far away but I'm sure things will get better soon" Hermione comforted before Keely and Claire closed their eyes to go to sleep and Hermione opened the book and began reading so that she was fully prepared for her next class.

**New York**

Sylar stared at the dead body on the floor before him, a blankness in his eyes. _Why hadn't he acquired her power. _He went over this question many times in his head but couldn't find an answer - but knew someone who would be able to fill in the gaps, someone who could tell him why his powers weren't working - it was obviously not due to this operation four months previously so why weren't they working because if that was the reason he should be able to by now. He smirked as he thought about that night at Kirby Plaza, he would just have to get the answers and retrieve his powers then he could finish what he started...

**Reviews are nice and so is feedback and constructive criticism - go on, make my day! Soon there will be another 'Heroes character introduced to the story, someone who should still be in i, I think, and you'll find out soon enough.**


	4. Breakfast and Meetings

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter :)**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a few weeks since Claire and Keely had arrived and they still had hear nothing from their father. Everytime the owls had come to send letters, presents or newspapers they had always been left out and today was no different.

"Maybe it's just taking longer because the owl is coming from America" Ron suggested as they sat at the breakfast table.

"I just don't think he cares" Claire stated angrily but Keely just sat there looking at her food. Ever since she had used that spell in her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class she had felt she was constantly being watched - maybe she was just being paranoid though, but even still a thought always lurked in the back of her mind - her biggest fear - _what if they know who you are? _then she would have blown the cover for both her and Claire.

"You two have divination don't you?" Harry asked over a bowl of cereal,

"yeah" Keely replied almost immediately, "what about you guys?" she asked referring to all three members of the Golden trio.

"Harry and I do, but not Hermione - she has Ancient Runes" Ron replied through mouthfuls of food - the two Bennett sisters had gotten used to this by now.

"Mail's here" Hermione said happily as swarms of owls swooped into the Great Hall dropping various things parents had sent to their children.

"Nothing again" Claire exclaimed standing up at the table before storming out of the hall. Keely dropped her fork and ran out after her leaving the other three to sit there staring at their plates - it was probably better if thy didn't pry.

"I can't believe he hasn't given us any information on what has been happening" Claire said angrily as Keely caught up with her at the foot of the staircase,

"you didn't have to make a scene in there" Keely replied trying desperately to calm her down,

"It's alright for you but I want to know whether my uncle and father are alright. I hate being in the dark - I want to know if there is something wrong with them" she said hyperventilating.

"Look just calm down I'm sure they'll contact us soon" Keely comforted wrapping an arm around her sister and sitting her down on the bottom step, "they could just be busy" she added squeezing Claire's shoulder,

"or they could be h-h-hurt or e-even d-dead" she stammered as tears began to well in her eyes,

"I know you're hurting but you've got to keep it together please, they'll call us soon I'm sure of it"she said with a smile as she wiped a tear off her face with her finger, "in the meantime lets be strong" she added helping her sister up and supporting her back to the breakfast table.

"I'm glad everything's okay now" Hermione said as she finished her piece of toast,

"I know it must be hard but maybe it's difficult for them to get through from overseas" Ron suggested,

"or they're busy" Harry added hastily.

"That's exactly what Keel said" Claire told them.

"Oh no" came a voice from a bit lower down the table - it was Neville Longbottom,

"What's wrong Neville?" Ron called down to him and Neville shakily held up the newspaper to reveal Lord Voldemort's latest attack.

"Voldemort" Keely said trying to pronounce the name, "who the bloody hell is that?" she asked causing everyone on the table who heard her to look around as well as some students on other tables as well.

"He's only the d-darkest wizard in our t-time" Neville stammered.

"Oh" she said quietly as she read through the paper. "Why haven't people caught him?" she asked putting the paper down after she'd finished reading about his violent attack on ministry officials.

"No-one knows where he is" Neville replied, "he's killed countless people and not all the bodies have been found. He tears families apart and longs for power" Neville explained, it was obvious he was absolutely terrified.

"Sounds like someone I know" she whispered to Claire who had been playing with her food throughout the entire conversation and luckily everyone ignored her previous statements and continued to eat their food. After a few moments of silence Claire couldn't take it anymore and spoke up,

"anyway we'd better be getting to class now" she said grabbing her books and with that the five of them left the Great Hall, Hermione going to he class on the second floor while the others went to the trap door which led to the Divination classroom.

The four of them took their seats around a table and Claire stared into the crystal ball, "i bet Isaac would have been good at this" she whispered to Keely,

"you said that the first time we were in here and like I said last time he could only paint the future not gaze through a crystal ball and see it" Keely replied just as quietly with a small smirk on her face. Suddenly Professor Trewlany's voice could be heard and the whole class went silent.

"Good morning class" she said in a dreamy tone - a tone that was actually beginning to get on Claire's last nerve. She began the class talking once again about the art of divination and how selected people were able to see the future. The lecture went on and the four friends found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. They were asked to stare into the crystal ball and wait until they saw something.

"Ah, I sense a great power about you" Trelawny said as she approached Claire, "or is it you" she pointed to Keely before her eyes - that were already magnified by her glasses - grew even wider as she said,

"Soon you'll have a choice about who you want to be" she spoke cryptically, "and that choice will change your life forever" she added before letting out a sigh. Keely stared at her utterly bewildered and feeling extremely uncomfortable that the Professor has chosen to pick on her to 'predict' this bullshit.

"Class dismissed" she said as she returned to sit behind her desk and gaze longily into the crystal ball. As the four descended the ladder Claire grabbed Keely's arm before she could walk away,

"what the hell was all that about?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "and why you?" she added

"Oh don't listen to her. Only a few predictions of hers have come true. Besides she told Harry he was going to die in his third year and he's still alive so don't worry about it." Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder,

"she picked on Harry like she's picking on you" he added, "but she just likes new blood eventually she'll stop and direct her 'predictions' onto someone else" he said using his fingers to make speech marks on the word predictions. Keely felt comfort at the fact that hardly any of her predictions came true and smiled as well before the four of them walked to their next lesson.

***

Later that evening the five of them journeyed up to the common room and took seats by the fire with Claire and Keely preferring to sit on the floor.

"You know it's never cold enough where we come from to have fires inside - I guess that's the bonus of being in England" Claire said happily.

"And when winter comes it'll be snowing too" Harry replied winking,

"I can't wait for that!" Claire exclaimed practically bouncing where she was sitting at the thought of days and days snowball fights, making snowmen and just generally playing in the snow - she could act like a little kid and no-one would even care, she couldn't wait!

"Anywho guys I'm gonna call it a night" she said before waving and walking upstairs leaving the four to carry on chatting about the day.

Claire was the only one in the dormitory - it was still quite early for people to be going to bed yet and she was about to turn in before an owl appeared at the window with a letter attached to its leg. She walked over to it, thinking it was probably for Hermione but stopped short when she saw her and her sister's names written on it. She slowly stroked the owl and took the letter from its leg, carefully opening it she began to read,

_Dear Claire and Keely,_

_This probably won't reach you in the time I would like but we must use this means of communication so you can continue to disguise yourselves. I miss you terribly as does your mother and your brother even though he tries to hide it. I wish I could hear your voices again and I can tell you that things are safe at the moment but I'm afraid they may not be for long. It pains me to say this but there is a high probability that you may not be able to come home for Christmas as much as we would love you too. I know you think you're invisible Claire but there are other ways people can hurt you, you're just too young to understand. I'm sorry it has to be this way, please don't reply to this message, I will contact you again soon and when Nathan is ready to tell you what might be happening then I will let you know but until then please be good._

_Your loving father, Noah_

Claire finished reading the letter and tears fell down her cheek - _what did he mean we might not be able to come back for Christmas, where else are we going to go? _and she began to sob into the letter as she crumpled in a heap on the floor. She scrunched the letter in her hand and threw it across the room in anger and disbelief - she hated this whole situation and just wanted to go home to California and see her family and good friend she West was beginning to miss terrible as he knew what it was like to be special and had always looked out for her. She got into bed and began to cry all alone in the dark room and when others came in to bed she sobbed quietly, crying herself to sleep.

**California**

West wondered why Claire hadn't been coming to school lately and her sister for that matter. They had been there for a few months and suddenly stopped going, almost as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth. It had taken him a while but he had finally got the courage to knock on the door of the Bennett household. He waited there and was about to leave when he heard a shuffling of feet and a creak of the door as it opened to reveal Sandra Bennett, their mother.

"Hello" she asked quietly, "is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. West noticed her eyes were red, she had obviously been crying and if that was the case, what was she crying about?

"I'm looking for Claire, is she in?" he asked her and noticed Sandra bite her lip.

"No, she's not here why do you want her?" she replied with another question and West was beginning to get annoyed - shouldn't he be asking the questions.

"It's just that she hasn't been at school for a while and I was wondering whether everything was okay. Also her sister hasn't showed up either and I'm worried about them" he explained. Suddenly Sandra's eyes widened as she remembered,

"West?" she asked his quietly and when he nodded she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him into the house.

"What is it?" he pried hoping that he would get an answer,

"you're Claire's friend that one with an ability. I remember you, you protected her before and Keely" she said as if she was piecing things together, "I feel I can trust you and I think that Noah and I may need your help with something"

"Just tell me what's going please" he ordered, "and then I may be able to help you" he added in a less annoyed tone. Sandra nodded and began to tell him everything,

"Claire and Keely have gone to special school in England - it was the best thing we could do for them since we found out about Sylar. They're in hiding from him incase he were to regain his powers and go back to finish what he started" she told him as tears welled in her eyes. West squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as she continued,

"Noah will be able to explain more when he gets here but I remember you protected Claire before and I know you would again, right?" she prompted and he nodded in agreement.

"I think you may be able to help us with your ability but I'll let Noah know what I have told you first if you would be willing to help us?" she pleaded,

"I'll do what I can to protect Claire and Keely like I have done since they started school" he replied confidently. Sandra thanked him and made a cup of tea for them both as they sat in the kitchen and waited for Noah to return so that West would know his mission.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review they make my day, I love feedback and constructive criticism so bring it on :)**


	5. The Plan

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's kinda confusing but just ask me about it if it is. **

**

* * *

  
**

Claire awoke the next day, eyes red raw from crying. She looked herself over in the bathroom mirror at what she had been reduced to ever since she read that letter. She felt abandoned and broken inside and needed to know what was going on - that was the only way she would be able to feel somewhat whole again. She couldn't understand why Nathan wouldn't tell her, why he was doing this to her. She applied her foundation and mascara, so that she could cover up her bags and some of the redness around her eyes. She returned to her four poster bed and sat looking down at the floor. It was the weekend which meant the others were still asleep - well all except her sister who was missing.

Claire wandered downstairs and saw her sister there curled up by the fireplace and as she approached her Keely looked up and motioned her to sit next to her. "Hey girl" she said quietly, "it's weird how we're awake so early on a weekend huh?" she added making small talk but when her sister didn't reply she knew something was wrong and as she looked closer she saw the redness around her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" she asked bewildered - Claire didn't usually cry unless there was a genuine reason and when she saw tears form in her eyes she hugged her sister tightly, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I got a letter from dad finally" she began, "it doesn't look good over there, so much so that we're not going to be returning for Christmas" she explained, "now we have nowhere to go and I feel so isolated and abandoned"

"Well you have me" Keely stated comfortingly, "and I'll always be here for you" she added with a smile.

They sat there staring at the empty fireplace for what felt like an hour but had only been about fifteen minutes. Suddenly Harry appeared at the foot of the stairs looking like he had been up all night.

"Very attractive" Keely remarked jokily as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Shut up" he replied before taking a seat on the floor next to them, "what are you guys doing up so early then?" he asked,

"Just couldn't get back to sleep" Keely replied speaking on behalf of Claire as well.

"What about you, you look as if you've been up all night?" Claire asked trying to take her mind off the letter she had received last night,

"oh Dumbledore wanted to see me" he told them, "about tutoring you guys" he lied quickly - he wasn't going to tell them that he was having private classes with Dumledore looking into Lord Voldemort's past.

"I bet he was saying how amazing we are" Claire joked and Harry stifled a laugh, "hey" she said pushing him over as all three of them burst out laughing.

"You know next week is our first trip to Hogsmeade" he told them, "I'm really looking forward to it. We can take you around the stores and show you everything" he added excitedly,

"I know you're going to love it" he finished with a wide smile as the three of them got up, already dressed for the day, and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**The day before in California**

Noah put the key in his front door and turned the handle stepping into his house. It had been a long day trying to track information about a new virus that was suppressing people's powers and how if there was a cure Sylar wouldn't be able to get his hands on it.

"Mr. Bennett" came a familiar voice and Noah peered into the kitchen to see his wife and West sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes" he replied raising an eyebrow as he set his briefcase by the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't be mad" his wife began as she got up and walked over to him, "but I told him about our situation" she said quietly and Noah's face grew livid, "look Noah he helped protect out daughter before and now he wants to help her again" she explained and the expression on Noah's face switched to one of pleasant surprise.

"West, I'm glad you're prepared to help. In fact there is something you could do for us" he began, "using your ability" he added with a smile.

"I'd be happy to" he replied politely and Noah was glad to have this kid on his side - now he could finally give his daughters he information they wanted.

"You see Nathan doesn't want Claire or Keely to know the truth about what's happening over here with Sylar but I know that that is probably torturing her and the fact they my not be able to return for Christmas is another thing she's upset about. But with your help you could tell her everything that is going on - she has a right to know and it will mean that she can be prepared if something bad should happen" he explained and West nodded,

"So you want me to fly over to her?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely" Noah replied as he took out a piece of paper and pen from his desk and began to write a letter to Claire. He stopped for a moment and told West what he was planning.

"If she is able to get away from the school for a short time you can talk to her and Keely and tell them what's going on" he explained,

"do you want me to stay with them?" he asked and Noah paused for a minute, thinking about the pros and cons of him staying.

"Don't return straight away" was his reply as he motioned for the owl he had used to contact the girl previously to come over. He attached the letter to its leg, before whispering something to it. They watched it fly away before Noah turned to West and began to speak seriously,

"like the girls you'll need to pretend you are of magical birth to keep their cover and disguise yourself because if Sylar found out he would torture you for information" he began, "In the letter to Claire I explained to her what you were going to have to do and she will stick to it" he added. "You won't need to leave until I get a reply, until then pretend you haven't seen me" he finished as he opened the front door for West.

"I'll contact you soon" was all he said before he shut the door and West looked both ways before he flew up over the houses so that he could think and process the information he had just been given - _Claire and Keely are going to a wizarding school so they can hide from Sylar and I thought I had problems at the moment _he thought as he sighed_. _He'd need to come up with a plausible lie for the time he would have to see them or maybe Keely would be able to step in for him - she was always good at thinking on her feet.

* * *

**Evening at Hogwarts**

That evening the Golden trio sat in the Common Room talking about the recent memory Harry had just seen and it was a memory which left them confused. _How could Lord Voldemort be one of the most powerful wizards alive when his father was a muggle and his mother was a squib? _They had gone over this many times and still hadn't come up with a conclusion and thought the memory of Marvolo Gaunt should have given them an answer but Hermione insisted that they would need to see other memories and had to wait until after this trip to Hogsmeade and when they were left with nothing to talk about they wondered why the Bennett sisters had been so untalkative lately.

Claire and Keely were up in their dormitory while this conversation was taking place, they had just received a letter from his father explaining the plan and couldn't quite believe he had decided to give them information and wished he had done it sooner.

"Do you reckon Nathan will find out about this?" Keely asked worriedly,

"Well just as long as we don't say anything and Noah doesn't we should be in the clear" Claire replied confidently. Keely had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to be wrong but just like Claire she needed to know and she watched as Claire wrote out a letter saying that their Hogsmeade trip was in a couple of day and that he should meet them there. They just wished that time wouldn't go extra slow until then now that they had something to look forward to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, please review and give feedback - thanks :)**


	6. Hogsmeade

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The day for Hogsmeade finally came and Claire and Keely were going to meet West there at one o'clock which would give them enough time to hang out with the Golden trio and then disappear to meet West without it being too suspicious. It had been snowing lightly and Claire and Keely were amazed to see it stretched as far as the eye could see - you don't get this in California they thought as they saw the Golden trio waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron were astounded at how beautiful they were without making much of an effort and Harry's jaw almost dropped but he managed to control himself well for the most part anyway,

"h-hi" he stammered as they walked over to them,

"hey guys, sorry we we're late guess we just overslept slightly" Claire apologised,

"don't worry about it" Ron said literally gawking at them and Hermione slapped him across the back of his head,

"don't be so rude" she snapped and Ron rubbed his aching head as the rest of them laughed. They made their way out of Hogwarts school and down the snow-covered track to Hogsmeade. Claire checked her watch - they had two hours before they had agreed to meet West at the shrieking shack, a place Harry had mentioned when he told them about the time in their third year when they had a snowball fight with Malfoy and his cronies and also told them that since then not many people went there - perfect since they'd need to speak to West in private.

They walked into Honeydukes and took in the sweet smells of cinnamon and honey. They brought some sweets to munch on as they walked through the town. "Well you were right Harry" Claire said, "we do love this place" she added happily.

"shame we won't get to come here again until next year" he replied looking downcast,

"soon everyone's going home for Christmas" Ron told them but instantly regretted it as Claire bit her lip and Keely looked away from them to 'look at the shops she hadn't seen'.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked concerned,

"Well we can't go home for Christmas" Claire explained thinking it better just to say it, "so we're just going to have to stay here until everyone gets back" she added looking downcast.

"Oh I''m so sorry" Hermione said putting an arm around her friend to comfort her,

"that's why you've been really untalkative lately" Ron realised earning him another slap across the head from Hermione

"don't be so insensitive" she snapped,

"but yeah that's right" Keely said looking at them, "but lets not dwell on this now. Where can we get a drink?" she asked changing the topic of conversation,

"well there's the three broomsticks for butterbeer" Harry suggested,

"sounds great" Claire said and they all made their way to the Three Broomsticks. It was an old looking pub with wooden chairs and benches to sit at and behind the bar was a pretty woman whom Ron apparently had a crush on - made obvious when he ordered their drinks and stumbled over his words. The four of them laughed at his pathetic attempts to speak to her and she quickly moved on to serve someone else as he made his way back to their table utterly defeated. They drank their butterbeer with smiles on their faces and Claire snuck a glance at her watch - it was nearly one, time to go.

"Oh shoot" she began, "I left something back in the common room" she said getting up, "Keel come help me find it" she added motioning her sister to follow her.

"back soon" Keely said with a wave as the two of them left the pub

"that was odd" Ron said,

"maybe they just want to be alone for a little bit, afterall they can't go home for Christmas" Hermione suggested as she drank the last of her butterbeer.

"Maybe but they haven't turned to go back to school" Harry said as Ron and Hermione's eyes followed his to the window oposite and they saw the two sisters walking towards the end of Hogsmeade and decided they were going to follow them - curiosity getting the better of them.

Claire and Keely made their way towards the shrieking shack pausing to ask one person for directions and when they arrived just after one there was no sign of West.

"West?" Keely whispered in the middle of the clearing and just as she said that he stepped out from behind a tree with a broad smile plastered on his face. His hair had grown longer but he still looked like the same weirdo they had met at their first day of High School - one of the only people who knew about their powers and wasn't weirded out by them or wanted to kill them for them.

"Girls" he said embracing them in a hug and they stayed that way for a while until he finally let them go,

"you don't know how happy we are to see you Wes" Claire said, "finally someone who understand us" she added.

"Just to let you know what I am going to tell you is probably putting me in danger so do you have a cover story for me. I was trying to think of one on the way here but I got nothing" he said solemnly,

"we know and this means a lot to us" Keely said, "don't worry I've thought of a little back ground info for you - but you go first" she prompted giving him a playful poke in the arm.

"Alright" he began, "well just so you know, Noah has wanted to tell you for ages but Nathan insisted that he didn't. I don't know why he is keeping you in the dark but I think he's just worried about you guys. Anyway Peter found some information about a Shanti virus which can suppress people's powers, and so far we know that Sylar has this virus, so although he is alive he cannot use his powers which is the good news - but the bad news is that he's trying to find an antidote for it and if he does" West paused for a second, "well God help us" he finished worriedly he explained barely pausing to take a breath.

"Wow" Claire said in complete shock of what she just heard, "sounds pretty serious" she added.

"Don't worry it's nothing your dad can't handle" West replied, "he knows what he's doing" he added to comfort the girls.

"Thanks for telling us and when you return thank Noah as well for finally getting the courage to tell us what the hell was going on" Keely said smiling even though on the inside she was absolutely terrified, "oh and how long are you staying?" she asked him casually.

"As long as I need to" he replied mysteriously giving them a James Bond look - how they had missed his quirkiness.

Suddenly the Golden trio appeared from around the corner, "there you are" Hermione said as she practically stormed over to them, "why didn't you tell us you were coming out here?" she asked annoyed until she saw West and calmed down. "Oh, whose this?" she asked and West's expression looked a little worried, but like she had promised Keely stepped in.

"This is our friend from Durmstrang - we hadn't seen him in a while and just wanted to catch up a little bit while he was here for a short break from school" Keely said remembering Ron telling her about Hermione's relationship relationship with Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, "sorry we left but we just wanted a little time to catch up properly before we introduced you all" she continued - man she was good at lying on her feet.

"Hey" Harry and Ron chorused a little jealous that this guy was so close to the two Bennett sisters and they weren't, even though they were at the same school.

"Do you know Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked him and West attempted to make up some rubbish then and there along with trying a British accent,

"well I know of him but no I don't know him personally" he replied hoping that was a good enough answer,

"the guy probably has selected friends to share in his popularity" Ron said coolly, "no offense man" he added and West waved his hand to show that that he didn't care in the slightest.

"We were just going to walk around for a bit more and have a snowball fight or something" Hermione said, "do you want to join us?" she offered to West who nodded and they all made their way towards a large field where they could snowball fight. On the way there Hermione and West walked some paces behind the other four, in deep conversation.

"She always goes for the Durmstrang boys" Ron sulked and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Is Ron jealous?" Keely teased,

"No of course not I just think that guy could do better" he retorted in an annoyed tone.

"That's harsh Ron, Hermione has lots of great qualities and she's very pretty" Claire defended her friend and Harry nodded in agreement not wanting to get into a heated argument.

After many hours of snowball fights and walking and talking, it seemed West and Hermione were really getting along. Now it was time to return to the school and the six of them stood in front of the windy road that led up to school and the Golden trio waved their goodbyes to West who gave Hermione a pretty drawn-out hug.

"We'll catch up in a minute" Claire said as the trio walked off towards the school,

"we'll save you some seats" Harry called back as the Bennett sisters turned back to West with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like things went well with Hermione" Claire teased,

"and nice British accent back there, I never knew you could do that" Keely said stunned.

"Yeah I can, but listen be careful okay and I'm sure I'll see you two again very soon. I'm sure you'll receive letters from Noah a lot more now so that you know he's alright. I'll miss you two so much but we'll see each other again soon" he said with a smile

"We'll miss you too" they replied with tears brimming in their eyes. West before embraced them both and after he checked no-one was looking before he jumped up and shooted off across the sky like a bolt of lightning.

When the two girls arrived at they school they were shocked to discover that Katie Bell had been cursed and was now on her way to St. Mungos. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been called in to speak to professor McGonnagol as they were eye witnesses and explained to her what happened. After an hour of interrogation both individually and together they were finally dismissed and found Claire and Keely sitting by the fire when they came into the Common Room.

"I don't care what she says. I know that Malfoy is behind this somehow" Harry shouted and when Hermione opened her mouth to retort he stormed up the stairs into his dormitory followed closely by Ron who was obviously going to try and calm him down.

"You don't want to know" Hermione said quietly but explained the situation to them before they too went to their dormitory and turned in for the night. Claire and Keely lay awake that night thinking about everything they had been told today - _what a day, lets just hope things calm down for Christmas _Claire thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Please review they make my day :)**


	7. Slughorn's Christmas Party

Christmas was nearing now and it hadn't been long since Claire and Keely found out what was going on with their family and friends across the Atlantic and the tragedy of what happened to Katie Bell had spread across the entire school now causing immense panic in the younger years withe some parents threatening to take their kids out of school. Harry was still angry that his friends didn't believe him when he knew Malfoy was behind it and secretly traced his movements using the Marauders Map but a lot of the time Draco had disappeared and Harry spent a lot of his free time trying to rack his brains at where he might have gone to.

Claire and Keely met with the Golden trio that morning before their Potions class and noticed that they were in a deep discussion but stopped immediately when they saw them - _it's probably just a coincidence _Keely thought as she and her sister stood holding their Potions books ready to go to class.

"Let's get going then shall we" Hermione said motioning towards the portrait hole. They climbed through and wandered down to the dungeons where they gave Hermione information about West, it was nice that she was so interested in him and hopefully he was equally interested in her.

This was relatively short lived as Professor Slughorn appeared, ready to teach them about _Draught of the Living Death_ - this would be interesting, shame they had their class with Slytherin and that meant Keely would have to face Draco Malfoy. So far she had managed to avoid him since their last encounter in their first Defense Against the Dark Arts because he had barely been in and when he was there hadn't been a practical lesson and she was able to sit as far away from his as possible.

"Bennett" he said coldly brushing past her and motioning his cronies to do the same which meant they crashed into her shoulder due to their largeness. _Great _she thought as she took her seat next to Harry and proceeded to look over her Potions book. She kept glancing over at Draco and noticed that he looked pale and ill and she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

"Draught of the Living Dead is a potion that will place the drinker in such a deep sleep that they appear dead and is made from powered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood" Slughorn explained before he asked them to produce one and the one whose was closest to completion would get a small vile of it for good luck.

There was chatter in the room as Hermione worked frivolously to obtain the vile whilst Harry followed the instructions in his book, going at a slow place. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him - that was cheating.

After class was over and Harry 'won' the vile of Felix Felicis and they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Rom before transfiguration. When they entered Harry was bombarded by a girl in the year below with shoulder length dark hair which matched the color of her eyes.

"Here you are Harry" she said brightly handing him a box of chocolates, "Happy Christmas" she added with a smile before walking off to sit by the fire. Harry looked at the box of chocolates cautiously,

"you know she's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one" Hermione stated as they took a seat by the window,

"well I am the chosen one" Harry said confidently earning him a slap around the head from Hermione, "just kidding" he added rubbing his head.

"She just wants you to invite her to Slughorn's Christmas party" Ron said hotly as he was the only one who hadn't been invited.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Harry said mentally slapping himself, "I still haven't asked someone to go with me yet" he added gazing at the floor.

"I'm going with Cormack" Hermione said, "it was the only way I could go" she added blushing a little,

"you were going on about West earlier Hermione, honestly how many guys are you after" Keely teased and Harry suddenly felt the urge to ask Keely to accompany him,

"Do you want to go with me?" he blurted out without thinking, "I mean just as friends" he added. Keely looked a little taken aback but nodded with a small smile curling on her lips,

"what's the dress code?" she asked,

"its fancy" Claire replied instantly, "I'm going as well just for the hell of it" she said blushing,

"who asked you?" Hermione pried knowing that you couldn't show up without someone who had been invited,

"Neville" Claire replied quietly causing the rest of them to stifle laughs, "he's a really nice person okay" she retorted angrily before she grabbed her books and stormed out of the portrait hole and off towards Transfiguration class, causing her to arrive early.

"She'll never hear the end of this" Keely said playfully before the rest of them followed her and Romilda Vain, who had been sitting by the fire and heard their conversation stared at Harry longingly and gave a look of utter annoyance and anger towards Keely who in her eyes had 'stolen her man'.

* * *

Slughorn's Christmas Party came sooner than they had anticipated and Keely was ready to dress to impress. She rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a simple blue and black color block dress with black and blue patterned heels. She put some silver earrings in and decorated her arm with bracelets and applied a small amount of eyeliner over blue eye shadow as well as the usual foundation and mascara - luckily she had decided to pack some really nice clothes incase of social events and even went to the extent of bringing a ball dress incase there was a prom-type party.

Instead of meeting Harry in the Common Rom she was to meet him at the foot of the Grand Staircase, so she pulled her cloak around her and made her way down there to meet him. She descended the Grand staircase and removed her cloak as she reached the bottom causing Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of her,

w-wow you look a-amazing" he stuttered as he took in her breath-taking beauty,

"well I decided to make an effort" she replied with a smile, "you clean up good too" she teased as she noticed his otherwise messy hair and been smoothed out, "but seriously you look good Harry" she complimented and Harry turned his face to the side so she wouldn' see him blush as they made their way to Slughorn's office receiving looks of pure hatred from Romilda Vain and her friends. When they reached the party is was lavishly decorated for Christmas with balloons, bright banners and other colorful bits and bobs placed around the room and mistletoe_ - man this guy sure knows how to decorate for party_ Keel thought. She was suddenly brought out of these thoughts because as soon Slughorn saw Harry appear at the open door he moved over to greet him,

"Harry m'boy" he boomed as he grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him over to meet some old colleagues. Instinctively Harry took ahold of Keely's hand and pulled her along with him.

"This is Sanguini" Slughorn introduced and out of politeness Harry shook his hand as well as the hand of the man who had accompanied him who spent a time-wasting ten minutes trying to persuade Harry to let him write an autobiography of his life - Keely had almost forgotten how much of a celebrity Harry was, he seemed so down to earth.

Soon Harry and Keely made their way through the crowds to find Claire and Hermione who look prettty disheveled but pretty nonetheless,

"I just left Cormac, under the mistletoe" she explained hastily, "tell me if he's coming I can't stand how much he talks about Quidditch, it's always a hundred great saves by Cormac McLagen and I'm sick f it, he's worse than you and Ron put together" she added hotly. They spoke avidly about the party and interesting guests they had met before Hermione dared out of sight to avoid Cormac and Draco Malfoy was brought over to Professor Snape by a very annoyed Argus Filch.

"I found this in the halls" he said pushing Draco towards Snape and Harry and Keely couldn't help but edge closer to listen to the conversation since they both despised Malfoy and wanted to see him in trouble. It seemed that Malfoy had been found wandering the halls when he had been caught by Filch. From what they could hear Snape was going to have words with Malfoy and Harry grew excited, _perhaps I will find out what Draco's been up to _he thought.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said o Keely who nodded and made her way over to her sister and Neville who were in deep conversation - probably about plants in Herbology. Harry ran to hump of the one-eyed witch on the third floor and rummaged around till he found his invisibility cloak he had tried to hide. He grabbed it, threw it over himself and ran back to Slughorn's office where he made his way down the hallway listening for voices in an empty classroom. Three doors down he found them and pressed his ear against the door, listening intently.

Snape and Malfoy were arguing about something that Malfoy was working on, a task that he had been set and needed to finish. Snape tried to offer him help as he had made an Unbreakable Vow to Draco's mother, but was insulted by Malfoy who then stormed from the room causing Harry to be knocked backwards onto the floor as the door burst opened and Malfoy made his way to the dungeons, followed closely by Snape who returned to the party. Harry sat there momentarily taking in all he had heard - _I knew Malfoy was up to something _Harry thought triumphantly and couldn't wait to tell Ron tomorrow when they were in the warm and comfortable headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

After the party was over, Harry walked Keely up to the Common Room where she hugged him goodnight,

"have a great Christmas" she said as she ascended the staircase, leaving Harry slightly bewildered that she had hugged him but otherwise happy that she did. He too went to his respected dormitory ready to get a good night's sleep. He tried to think about everything that had happened that night but it was difficult as he hear Ron snoring. Soon enough though sleep overcame him and he drifted into a dream.

* * *

**New York**

Sylar threw himself out of the window to escape Elle Bishop's electricity. He landed on the floor and hobbled outside to a near alleyway where he injected himself with the antidote for the Shanti Virus. He watched as his cuts disappeared and he then tried to use his telekinesis to grab an empty can of spinach. After much efort the can eventually zoomed into his outstretched hand and a smirk crept onto his face and he stated confidently,

"I'm back".

* * *

**I realise that originally in Heroes Claire's blood is used to stop the virus but the reason as to why the virus has stopped will be explained later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it :)**


	8. Christmas Break

**Thanks for reviewing - they make me happy. Here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

Claire and Keely woke up to the sun shining through the window and the sound of Hermione packing.

"Finished" she said taking a seat on her bed,

"I thought you guys would have been gone already?" Claire asked sitting up in her bed.

"No, not until after breakfast" Hermione replied, "and I have written out a study schedule so that you can keep to it while we are away over the holidays and cannot teach you ourselves" she told them whilst handing them the timetable she had written the previous evening before bed to which they replied "thanks a lot Hermione".

The Bennett sisters got out of bed stretching - this was certainly going to be an uneventful Christmas - and changed for the day before they and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They greeted Harry and Ron before taking their seats and Harry couldn't stop thinking about the night before and the things he had to tell Ron and Hermione, as well as what happened with Keely.

"I didn't realise we would see you for breakfast" Keely said to Harry, making him lose his trail of thought,

"oh, right I probably should have mentioned that last night" he replied awkwardly,

"huh? It's fine don't worry about it, you make it sound as if you've done something wrong" she said in a similar tone to Harry but with a reassuring smile on her face.

Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and was ready to make an announcement, "I hope you all have a good Christmas and now for the notices" - _why couldn't he have just stopped there, I'm hungry _Claire thought as he began to talk about the O. and N.E. and what was required from each student to ensure their success. "And finally, there will be a New Year's Ball the Saturday after the holidays held in Hogsmeade's Golden Manor at eight for students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The dress code is formal, as it was for the Yule Ball and now let the feast begin" he finished as vast amounts of food appeared before their very eyes and the students dug in hungrily.

"A Ball - that sounds amazing" Keely said beaming, "we never had those in America - the only thing we had close that was the prom" she explained.

"I don't see why Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have to come" Ron grumbled,

"Honestly Ron, it will be nice to see them and will give us a chance to socialize with people other than the students from Hogwarts" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing n the world, "I wonder if West will be going" she added quietly blushing slightly,

"I'm sure he will" Claire replied - _oh he will definitely be there _she thought,_ it__'s time to play matchmaker_.

After breakfast the Golden trio said their goodbyes and gave hugs to Claire and Keely before getting on the train to Platform 9 and 3/4 whilst Claire and Keely went to their dormitory and took out a piece of paper and a quill and Claire began to write a letter to West,

_Wes,_

_Next Saturday there is going to be a New Year's Ball for wizarding students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang (the school you're supposed to be from) and Beauxbatons a girls school. Hermione would love it if you could be there and we would too, it would give you a chance to tell us if there is anything that needs to be said. Please reply to this so we can expect you or not._

_P.S if you do decide to come the dress code is fancy so suit or tuxedo and it's in Hogsmeade  
_

_Claire and Keely_

She took the letter to the owlery and tied it to the familiar barn owl used by Ron, _hopefully he won't mind _she thought and whispered to the bird "don't even think about returning without a reply" before she handed it a bird treat, stroked it on the head and watched it fly into the horizon. The sun was now setting causing a pink glow to shine over the clouds - _time to study _she thought as she made her way back to the Common Room to look over the fourth year Charms book with her sister as Hermione had written and noticed at the bottom of the page something they hadn't seen before:

_At the end of the seventh floor corridor there is an invisible door which leads to the room of requirement where you can practice the spells and in order to activate it think of a room in which to practice and pace past it three times because remember 'practice makes perfect'._

"You've got to admire her work ethic" Keely remarked before they flicked through the spells and went to practice them before going to bed

* * *

A few days later, Claire and Keely were sitting in their dormitory reading through their fifth year book of Transfiguration for the second time so they could try and retain some of the information better - also, having practiced a lot of the spells in the Room of Requirement - when suddenly, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon flew through the open window and landed gracefully on Claire's bed.

"Thanks" she said, taking the letter and stroking the owl on the head before it took off again out of the window from which it came and she tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out forcefully.

_Claire and Keel,_

_I was just going to write to you when I received this letter because I've got something to tell you and it would be better if I told you in person so I'll be coming to the ball and I'll meet you by the Shrieking Shack at quarter to eight. Your father is fine and is missing you terribly, as am I.  
_

_West_

Well it was certainly the shortest letter they had ever received and wondered what he needed to tell them - well it would only be a matter of days now as Christmas Day had passed and that Friday night the Hogwarts students were expected back after a short week break due to the danger of ongoing Death Eater attacks.

* * *

Friday evening came more quickly than they expected and as the Bennett sisters sat in the Common Room reading through the homework they were catching up from for Potions when the Golden trio climbed through the portrait hole beaming at them.

"Hey, I see you've been busy working" Hermione said immediately,

"Well there wasn't really anything better to do since Hogsmeade is off limits" Keely retorted,

"touche" Ron said earning a sigh from Hermione as she rolled her eyes,

"honestly Ronald if you took this much time to go over your homework I wouldn't have to do it myself" she said angrily which caused Ron to scowl.

"Let's not dwell on that now" Claire interrupted them - he didn't want to sit through another argument, "West is going to the ball tomorrow" she told Hermione whose face lit up immediately,

"well he is someone who understands the value of good work ethic" she said brightly and Harry thought she was about to jump for joy.

"I'm hungry, let's eat" Ron grumbled and the five of them set off for dinner.

They took the seats they had occupied since the beginning of the school year and listening to Dumbledore repeat the messages he had given before the holidays just to make sure nobody had forgotten. "Of course the ball is optional" he finished before a Grand Feast appeared.

"I might not go to the ball tomorrow" Ron sulked,

"well then you'll miss out on what could be an amazing evening" Claire replied.

"Whatever" Ron said in an irrate tone,

"what's with you Ron?"Keely asked in a somewhat sympathetic tone,

"he's just got to put up with a girl he used to fancy marrying his brother - but I thought he would have gotten over that by now" Hermione explained,

"yeah well" Ron began but stopped abruptly as he had nothing left to say. They ate the rest of their food in silence before going back up to the Common Room where Harry took hold of Keely's arm, dragging her away from the others who took seats around the fire and quickly proceeded to askthe question he had thinking about over the holiday.

"I had a lot of fun at Slughorn's party" he began as he had rehearsed this over Christmas, "and I was wondering if you would accompany me again" he added looking hopeful,

"sure, we'll have so much fun" she said happily before taking her seat with the others leaving Harry very pleased with the outcome.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier it's just that all you guys are probably going to be going with someone and I'm just second choice again" Ron half apologised,

"I'm not going with anyone Ron - I'm just going to have a good time and maybe find a fling with someone from Durmstrang" Claire said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh" Ron said feeling really stupid, "I thought" he began but Claire stopped him,

"don't worry you can just find someone there, plenty of people will be going alone" she reassured him making him feel more confident.

"Alright then I'd better be going to bed then" he began with a yawn, "wantd o look my best for the ladies tomorrow" he added jokily,

"Yeah good idea" Harry said and the rest followed with Ron leading them up the stairs where they then left to go to the respected dormitories to sleep. Hermione lay in her bed, thoughts racing through her head about tomorrow but none of them could have ever anticipated what was going to happen at the New Years Ball.

* * *

**Please review they make my day :) I don't know when I will be able to update but hopefully I will tomorrow where you will all find out what happens at the New Years Ball...**


	9. New Years Ball Part One

**Thanks for reviewing keep doing so :)**

**

* * *

**Saturday came much sooner than they had anticipated and they just hoped that the evening wouldn't fly by. It was the afternoon and the girls wee up in their dormitories helping each other get ready.

"This is my dress" Hermione said happily taking out a long medium color purple halter-neck dress from its plastic cover,

"wow that's beautiful" Keely replied taking the real beauty of the dress,

"yeah" Keely said almost breathlessly as she applied her natural minerals foundation to give an almost flawless effect, "you'll be batting off the guys in that" she added smiling cheekily.

"What are you guys wearing?" Hermione asked as she carefully draped her dress over her bed so it wouldn't crease and turned around to see Claire pull off a deep red strapless dress from on top of the wardrobe opposite the door and Keely took her golden strapless dress off the back of her dress and held it up.

"On the back it's laced like a corset" Keely told them before she turned it carefully over so they could see it.

"That's amazing" Claire said,

"I was going to war it for prom this year but I'll wear it tonight otherwise I would have got it for nothing" she replied shrugging,

"you're going to be the bell of the ball tonight" Hermione said from her corner of the room as she lightly rouged her cheeks,

"huh?" Claire and Keely chorused,

"don't worry" Hermione sighed as she turned back to her makeup. After their making was almost done, the girls helped each other into the dresses - Keely's being the most difficult due to the laces at the back but eventually they got it sorted. After adding the final touches to their makeup and final accessories they were finally ready to go, but were shocked to see the time was almost quarter past seven and if they didn't get a move on they would miss the lifts in the carriages to the venue.

They made their elegant descent down the stairs, one at a time. Claire with her hair down and curly, Hermione with it tied elegantly behind her with her bangs clipped to the side of her face to frame it and Keely with her hair tied behind her, bangs lose but styled differently and with strands of curly hair cascading down her back and over her shoulder

"H-hey" they said breathlessly, jaws dropped, probably because Hermione looked more beautiful than she did at the Yule Ball.

"Shall we get going then" Claire suggested, "I mean we wouldn't want to miss the last carriage" she added hastily before making her way towards the exit with the others following behind.

They arrived at nearly quarter to eight and Claire and Keely dashed out of the carriage, "back in a minute" they said hurriedly before they ran as fast as was possible in the 4 inch heels they were wearing.

"West" Keely half shouted as she saw a figure standing near the Shrieking shack.

"Hey" he said somewhat unenthusiastically and it was too dark to see but it looked pale and had small circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked in a worried tone,

"this is not the place to discuss it" he replied nonchalantly,

"West you're scaring me" Keely said quietly,

"I will tell you later, lets just go to the ball" he said with a small smile "you deserve to have some fun before you hear what I have to say" he added quietly and the Bennett sisters exchanged looks of utter confusion before they led the way up to the Golden Manor.

"Nice to see you again Hermione" West said brightly as the four of them approached the trio,

"likewise" she replied blushing slightly, or that could have just been the rouge she applied on her cheeks.

"Let's go in" Ron said enthusiastically and the six of them headed into the manor.

They were greeted with a complimentary chardonnay in a small glass,

"I could get used to this" Claire said smiling while she scoped the hall looking for a guy to score with as West whisked Hermione onto the dance floor and Ron edged his way closer to the buffet table, leaving Harry and Keely to stand there aimlessly looking around the room until Harry finally got the courage to ask her for a dance,

"shall we?" he asked suavely and was surprised when Keely put her hand in his outstretched one, but got over his shock instantly and led her into the crowd of people. They stopped in the middle and he turned to face her where he took her hand in his and gently ran his hand down the small of her back, pulling her close to him while she put her hand on his right shoulder – as she had seen in so many period dramas – and leaned against him as he began to waltz her around the dance floor like something out of a fairytale.

They had been dancing endlessly, but when really it hadn't been very long at all, and Harry stared into her deep brown eyes which could almost see into his soul. He was drawn to her and suddenly kissed her on the lips – initially she was taken aback but returned the kiss passionately.

Suddenly, Keely's arm was grabbed and she was pulled away from him quickly where she gave a look of apology to Harry as West dragged her into the foyer along with Claire.

"Sorry to interrupt that little love fest" he said sarcastically, "but you are here o hide not fraternize" he added angrily.

"West what's going on?" Claire asked and West ran his hand through his hair letting out a sigh,

"I don't know how to say this, so it's better if I just come out with it" he paused slightly and Claire and Keely were about to egg him on when he continued,

"Sylar's regained his powers and is trying to find anyone who knows where you are, but so far has been unsuccessful since I and your father have been hiding" he blurted out and stared at the floor.

"What" Claire gasped almost falling to the floor but Keely grabbed a hold of her and supported her. "Keely what are we going to do?" she whimpered but Keely just stared – she hadn't fully taken in the information she had just been told.

"He wants to finish what he started and according to Peter there is going to be a war between the heroes and villains that we all need to be ready for" he explained,

"I know this a lot for you to take in but I'm here to help and I know that you can defend yourself" he said comfortingly,

"thanks West" Keely said blankly, "but I just want to be alone for a minute" she added with a vacant expression before he and Claire returned to the Grand Hall to give her some space

Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed towards the door to listen and only managed to here that someone wants to finish what they started and there was going to be a war between the heroes and villains. They saw West walk through the door followed by Claire who made her way to the buffet table, leaving Keely outside by herself.

"Hi" he said as he approached her but she turned away hurriedly,

"Keely, is something the matter?" he asked placing a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"N-no everything's f-f-fine" she stammered and Harry realized she was crying so instinctively he wrapped her in a hug and cradled her until she pushed him away.

"Please don't I just want to be alone" she said coldly,

"but I want to help you" he replied quietly, his eyes never leaving hers,

"you can't help me" she said and tried to run up the stairs of the manor but was stopped by Harry who gripped onto her arm.

"I heard some bits of what you were talking about outside, I know you're hiding something from us and I want to know what it is" he said firmly,

"I'm not hiding anything" she replied quickly,

"I know you are so don't even try ad hide it" he said a little angrier,

"I don't know what you're talking about" she explained hotly before she pulled her hand out of Harry's vice like grip and stormed down the stairs and into a corner where she leaned against the wall and Harry heard her weep softly. There was only one thing he knew to do and that was to find Dumbledore and hope that he could use Veritaserum to extract the answers from her – how else was he supposed to know whether she was a spy for Voldemort and he had been too stupid to fall for her charms…

* * *

**I'm splitting this into two sections because I want to update regularly but didn't have much time to write a massive chapter - I wonder what's going to happen next ay well the next installment will be up soon :) Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it :D**


	10. New Years Ball Part Two

**Thanks for reviewing keep doing so :) I realise this chapter is short but I'll try and make the next one longer :)  
**

**

* * *

**Harry made his way out of the foyer and into the ballroom, he was on his way to look for Professor Dumbledore when he heard the familiar voices of Claire and West in deep conversation,

"that's not the only thing she's worried about" he heard Claire say and knew she was talking about eely so he edged closer to listen to their conversation,

"what do you mean, what else is there she could worry about?" West asked slightly impatient.

"Well she told me that the sorting hat was going to put her in slytherin because she had a darkness and a hunger for power and she's worried that _he_ gave it to her" Claire explained looking at the floor. Harry had heard enough - it was obvious that Keely wasn't going to tell him the truth so he would need to more than ever. What if she was working for Voldemort and he and his friends were in danger? This question ran through his head as he noticed Dumbledore at the end of the ballroom.

"Professor" Harry said quietly as he reached him,

"yes Harry, what is it?2 Dumbledore asked as his piercing blue eyes bore into Harry's.

"There's no easy way for me to say this but" he began pausing slightly, "I think that Keely is working for Voldemort" he blurted out, "she's hiding something and the only way we'll know is if we use Veritaserum" Harry added feeling more confident with himself.

"Do you have any evidence?" Dumbledore asked seriously and Harry explained to him everything he had heard between West and Keely and then what he heard of his conversation with Claire.

"I see" Dumbledore remarked, "you do realise this is a serious accusation" he added pushing his spectacles further up his nose,

"yes sir, but she is hiding something and that is the only way we'll find out" he replied and with that Dumbledore turned to Snape and asked him to return to the school and fetch the Veritaserum from his storing cabinet before he and Harry made their way towards the foyer, watched by Claire and West who exchanged confused looks which then turned to worry.

Harry and Dumbledore reached the door to the foyer where they heard a small, "ouch" and opened the door to find that Keely had kicked the wall in anger and was now trying to squeeze her foot through her shoe to get rid of some of the pain.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked politely and Keely's head whipped around to see the two of them standing there and it was amazing she didn't get whiplash. Remarkably her mascara hadn't run and she still looked somewhat pretty even though her eyes were a little pink from the crying.

"I'm fine" she replied hotly and Dumbledore turned to Harry who whispered,

"we need to know what she's hiding" before Dumbledore walked over to Keely.

"Keely if there is something you would like to tell us then speak now before Snape returns with the Veritaserum" he said seriously,

"excuse me?" she asked angrily and shot a look of pure hatred towards Harry who shrunk where he was and turned away to avoid her penetrating gaze,

"Harry has informed me that you are hiding something" Dumbledore explained cautsiouly not wanting to infuriate her anymore,

"What! Harry what the hell" she shrieked at him but Dumbledore stepped in,

"he's afraid that you are working for Lord Voldemort and like I said before, speak now or we will have to go to extreme measures to extract the information" he told her, generating a worried look in her eyes,

"what is Veritaserum?" she asked quietly,

"a powerful truth serum which will reveal you're inner most secrets" Dumbledore explained.

"I have nothing to hide, I hadn't even heard of Volde-whatever until I arrived here - you can't do this to me!" she shouted but before she could say anything else Snape had appeared just behind Dumbledore,

"here is the Veritaserum" he smirked placing it in Dumbledore's hand and Harry felt a tinge of guilt for what was going to happen to her but he had to know. In a flurry of movement Keely had ran from the building just as West, Claire, Ron and Hermione raced into the foyer to see the oak doors swinging from the cold wind outside.

"What happened?" West asked hastily and turned to Harry, his expression livid,

"I wanted to know whether she was working for Voldemort - he's after me" Harry replied hotly,

"well then you and Keely have more in common than you think" Claire interjected coolly,

"did it ever occur to you that maybe she had a reason for keeping secrets? or that she did it protect you?" West demanded and curled his hand into a fist ready to punch when Dumbledore and Snape stepped between them.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked,

"Keely is here in hiding from a powerful man who killed he parents and then tried to kill her. West told us that he'd regenerated and is now after her to finish the job" Claire briefly explained,

"but what about the sorting hat and what it said?" Harry asked bewildered and Claire's face switched from anger to terror and she looked down at the floor.

"Keely, West and I are not like normal people" she began and looked up to face them, "we have abilities that have were activated at last year's solar eclipse. Keely's is empathic mimicry - the ability to absorb any power she comes into contact with and as a result of this power she would have absorbed Sylar's hunger for power but she hasn't been able to activate it yet" Claire told them.

"That's ridiculous" Snape remarked,

"how can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Ron stepped in,

"you can't but right now I need to find Keely incase something bad happens" West said and with final death glare at Harry stormed from the manor.

"I-i'm sorry" Harry stuttered, almost falling to the floor, "I didn't know" he added quietly

"Harry, don't beat yourself up about it, sure you made a mistake but you should have just left it" Claire said in a disappointed tone before she turned to Snape, "and if you want to check we're telling the trthh you can use that turth serum on all of us once we find my adopted sister" she said as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to piece together the information. Claire moved towards the door and stepped outside trying to find the figure of her sister but could only see the shadow of West up in the sky as he tried to find her. _Please be okay, please _Claire pleaded as she scanned the dark road looking for any sign that could point her towards her sister.

Keely ran as fast she could in heels down the bumpy track of Hogsmeade. There was still a little snow on the track and she slipped occasionally as she raced down towards the woods at the edge of the Forbidden forest where she leaned against a tree and breathed deeply trying to get her breath back. She turned to look up the road, tears stinging her eyes _how could Harry do that to me? Even if he was terrified about Lord whatever his name was, that was still no excuse to do that _she thought angrily but the more she thought about it the more she realised that he was in the same position as her and did it out of fear rather than spite.

Suddenly she heard a crunch coming from the forest and realization hit her that she could be in danger. There was more crunching and she heard footsteps,

"whose there?" she called out instinctively but instantly regretted it because if the person or thing hadn't already seen her that certainly would have brought her to their attention. She mentally slapped herself at her stupidity and prayed to God that it was just a small animal forreging for food. Keely remembered what Hermione had said about Death Eaters who abducted, killed and tortured people mostly under the cover of darkness, but pushed this thought out of her head and readied herself incase she was attacked.

"Well, well, well" came an ear piercing voice of a woman clouded in black garments and a mask covering her face, "if it isn't a young witch out after nightfall. Look at how pretty your dress is" she said as if she was speaking to a child, "what are you doing out so late and so alone?" she asked in a shrill voice and Keely trembled partly from the cold and partly from this intimidating woman who was standing before her, but nevertheless she stood her ground.

"None of your business" Keely replied, "and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone" she added defiantly causing the woman to let out a shrill laugh before she raised her wand at the young girl ready to attack and Keely remained standing still ready to fight fire with fire...

* * *

**Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I did writing it and please review they make my day :)**

.


	11. Secreats Revealed

**Thanks for reviewing - they make my day and especially to KoniK47 who asked whether the previous chapter was a mistake and I realised I had put the wrong one up. Anyway on with the chapter....**

**

* * *

**Claire stood by the door staring into the cold night air which stung at her face, but that was not the only thing stinging her face as icy tears fell down her cheek when West returned empty handed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find her" he said downhearted. Claire gazed at the floor and then sunk into West's outstretched arms and he wrapped her in a comforting hug while Dumbledore and Snape exchanged serious looks - they would need to find this girl.

"Well then we'll all help to find her" Harry spoke up, obviously feeling that he should do something to help since he made a mistake earlier. The rest nodded and walked through the lvasih oak doors into the dark night ready to search for Keely and just hope that nothing bad had happened to her.

* * *

The shrill voice of the woman was ear piercing and her cackling laugh was unbearable,

"you honestly think you can defeat me? A little weakling like you?" she asked in an intimidating voice,

"you'd be surprised" Keely retorted ready to wipe the smirk off of her smug face. The woman expression became irritated and she raised her wand bu Keely moved her arm to the right, sending the woman crashing into a neighboring tree. She didn't need to think twice and ran as fast as she could towards the entrance of the forest but was knocked over by a stunning spell and the way she landed dislocated her arm. Pushing herself up, Keely stood to face the woman who had just attacked her and with a look of pure loathing she simply popped the bone back into its place, smirking afterwards. The woman stood there absolutely stunned and raised her wand a second time but Keely gripped her throat with an invisible force and immobilized her. She managed to hold this even though it cost a lot of her concentration and she watched as the woman's face grew more and more irritated and cried out angrily, screaming obscenities at her.

Suddenly, Keely heard her name being called from the distance and recognized the distressed voice of Claire and in that split second in which she lost her concentration she was hit with excruciating pain and screamed out into the night as she fell to the floor and began writhing.

"I don't know how you did it but nobody makes a fool out of me!" the woman shrieked and her lips curled into a smile as she gained pleasure and satisfaction at the young girl in agonizing pain on the floor. Keely cried out, her scream was deafening - it was unbearable pain and she didn't know whether she would be able to hold on for much longer. Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore, but it wasn't the kind and gently voice she had known - there was an anger and power she hadn't heard before,

"Bellatrix" was all he said before she aparated in an instant but not without sneering before she left. Claire rushed to her sister's side and kneeled beside her lifeless body and shook her, hoping she would move or get up - just give any sign she was alive.

"She must have really pissed off Bellatrix" Ron mumbled and expected a slap across the head from Hermione but none came, instead she saw her contemplative expression,

"why would a death eater hurt one of their own to this extent?" she asked clasping a hand to her mouth and turned to Harry who had a distant expression on his face as he stared at Keely lying on the ground, still and her eyes white.

"We must get her to the hospital wing immediately" Snape ordered and with a flick of his wand she was floating behind them as they walked as quickly as possible towards Hogwarts. When they arrived at the hospital wing Keely was laid on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on her forehead tenderly and proceeded to check her breathing and heart rate,

"her breathing is shallow and her heart rate is slow" she explained,"it doesn't look good" she added before she bustled into the storage room and rummaged for anything that could help the situation, but found nothing.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do, we can only hope that she'll wake up and isn't too damaged" she said as she returned to Keely's bedside and checked her breathing and heart rate - they hadn't improved. She left the room thinking it would be better to leave the teachers and students with her.

"This is all my fault" Harry blurted out "if I hadn't have gotten involved none of this would have happened" he said angrily even though he was angry with himself and was about to say something else but West held up a hand to stop him.

"Look Harry you can't turn back time and change things - what's happened has happened and when she wakes up if you explain I'm sure she'll forgive you" West said sympathetically - there was no point in making the situation any worse than it already was.

"How do you know she's going to wake up?" Ron asked quietly,

"honestly Ron" Hermione piped up immediately, "don't be so negative - just hope that she'll come out of it" she added and was about to slap some sense into him when they were startled by movement from Keely who tossed and turned as if she was trapped in an eternal nightmare.

"No! No! Please don't! They're my parents - you can't!" she called out and began to shake again when Claire shook her and she lay there still for a moment before she bolt upright gasping for breath.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and tears blurred her vision so she she couldn't make anyone out but felt the warmth of Claire who embraced her and held her close to her comfortingly.

"We need to know whether she is a spy for Voldemort or not" Snape said quietly to Dumbledore,

"It's pretty obvious she isn't" Hermione said hotly but instantly closed her mouth as Snape gave her a look of pure hatred.

"I'll slip the serum in a glass of water" Snaoe told Dumbledore before he conjured a glass of water from air and added a small dose of the serum before moving towards Keely and handing it to her, "here take this i will help" he said and turned back to stare at Harry, Ron and Hermione warning them not to say anything otherwise they would regret it. Keely took the glass and drank the water at once before placing it on the side. She was still shaking, not as much as she had been a few minutes ago and it seemed as though she was healing quickly from her attack.

"It's a good thing you acquired my spontaneous regeneration" Claire tried to joke but couldn't force back her tears, which were more tears of joy now at the fact that her sister was safe and healing well.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this Keely, but I need to know what happened this evening" Dumbledore pressed gently - he needed the information and if he needed to he would drag it out of her slowly. However, it appeared that the serum kicked in as she began to tell them what happened that evening ending with what West had told her about Sylar regaining his powers and coming to finish the job he started nearly a year ago.

"Will you need to give us the serum too?" West asked when Keely had finished talking,

"yes" Snape said instantly and passed a small dose to Claire and West who drank it quickly even though they were reluctant too. They then confirmed that they were not Death Eaters working for Voldemort and Claire was also hiding from Sylar and West explained his part in Noah's plan. It was a lot of information to take in at once and Harry, Ron and Hermione found it difficult to keep up with - it was so complicated.

"So this Sylar" Dumbledore pressed on, "what did he do to you and your family?" he asked cautiously, hoping that Keely would be able to maintain composure and tell them what happened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" she choked, "it's too much" she added as a tear slid down her cheek. Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder comfortingly and thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea popped into his head,

"accio penseive" he said confidently and within moments a basin filled with cloudy water and swirling memories appeared before Keely who gazed at it with a mixutre of awe and confusion. "Use my wand to place by your head and pull the memory into the basin where we can see what happened" he explained and Keely obeyed, doing exactly what Dumbledore had said. She watched her memory swirl in the basin for a moment before she looked at the members of the ward,

"are you ready?" she asked and they nodded so they dipped their faces in were transported that fateful day - the day that still haunted Keely - the day that changed everything.

MEMORY:

_Keely sat on the sofa waiting for her parents to reply. She had just told them about the powers she had manifested nearly a month ago but had been too afraid to tell them - it was nice to get that off her chest, it made her feel free._

_"Well Keely, we understand that you were too afraid to tell us, but you should have - we could have helped you since we went through the same thing" her mother explained as she placed an arm around her daughter tenderly._

_"I know" Keely paused, "but I just wonder why you have fire manipulation and dad has electrical manipulation and I have both - is that supposed to happen?" she asked her mother but her father interjected - this was his area of expertise, "well according to Dr. Suresh it depends on the genetics of the individual as the power relates the the kind if person they are" her father explained. He took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt before continuing, "as for you - Noah told me that you have empathic mimicry, the power to absorb any power you come into contact with" he said as he put his glasses back on. He was about to say something else when the front was suddenly blown into the opposite wall and smashed into two pieces from the force._

_"It's him" her father whispered and motioned for his wife and daughter to get behind him, "what do you want?" he asked as the figure cloaked in black stepped slowly towards them at a casual pace which made the experience that bit more terrifying._

_"Your power of course" he said with a smirk and within seconds all three of them were pinned against the walls struggling to get free from the vice like grip that was keeping them pinned there._

_"Now, who to go for first" he said with a __playful __childlike voice which made them flinch, "how about dear mummy" he said pointing a Keely's mother._

_"No!" Keely and her father shouted at once,_

_"Sylar! If you touch her I will hunt you down and make sure you pay" her father cried but Sylar just laughed mercilessly before he began to tear open his skull with his index finger. Keely and her mum cried out for him to stop but he just cackled and continued until her father's lifeless body fell to the floor, a pool of blood around him and blood splatters all over the walls and on her mother._

_"You monster!" her mother cried a Sylar who turned his attention to her, having just absorbed her husband's powers._

_"I'm not a monster ... I'm just ahead on the evolutionary scale" he said heartlessly before he began to drill into her skull and Keely cried out helplessly as her mother was murdered right before her eyes. She was covered in her blood, some in her mouth and she cried out in fear and anger._

_"Stop!" but he ignored her and picked at her brain, like he had down with her father, until he found the part where he could absorb the power. Sylar could feel the power inside him and sent a blot of electricity in Keely's direction only just missing her._

_"Oops" he said carelessly, "now its your turn little Keely" he added coldly,_

_"what? h-how do you know my n-name?" she stuttered a little but still tried to hold her own._

_"Oh, I know everything about you - and your abilities" he said hungrily, "I'd like to see how that works" he added raising his index finger and began to slice into her skull slowly so she would feel as much pain as possible. She shrieked in both terror and unbearable pain, but could feel power rising within her and suddenly Sylar was thrown forcefully into the opposite wall, and crashed on the floor momentarily unconscious. She didn't need to think twice and ran from the house as fast as she could, tears falling from her face, towards the only person who could help her now - Noah Bennett._

END MEMORY:

There was a weird sensation and everything became a blur as they ended up in the hospital wing again. There was silence, all they could do was stare at the horrified face of Keely, who began to sob quietly.

"No-one should ever have to experience that much" West spoke quietly,

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said almost breathlessly.

"I've seen enough" Ron mumbled and looked at Hermione whose eyes were tear filled. Harry had a vacant expression, completely detached from everyone else he was consumed in his thoughts of what he had just seen. Nobody should have to experience that much trauma, and now Sylar was after her to finish the job - he knew what that felt like, to be hunted by a monster from your past. He admired her fighting spirit and the fact she hadn't turned against her friends or the world and the feelings he had for her already he felt were beginning to develop more. He was falling for her and would do anything to protect her, he just wanted to hold her close to him and tell her everything would be alright, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Keely who had spoken for the first time since they had seen the memory.

"Now you know" she said blankly but regained her composure a little bi before turning to Harry,

"Harry, I understand why you did what you did and I just want you to know that I probably would have done the same in your position - we are in the same boat after all" she said with a little more emotion even though her expression was still vacant, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek which surprised Harry and he had to turn to the side so she wouldn't see him blush. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and noticed that Snape had disappeared in all the emotion and commotion - they weren't at all bothered, good riddens in fact as the saying goes.

"Now, I'm suer you're all tired and if you are feeling up to it Keely I would advise you to return to your dormitory and we will make sure that Sylar won't get anywhere near this castle and West you may stay here for as long as you need to since you are in danger, but you'll need to be sorted" he said winking before he left the room. Keely was thankful for Dumbledore's help and his kind blue eyes gave her confidence. All that was left for them to do now was return to their dormitory and in a way Claire, West and Keely were glad the Golden trio knew, it would make things easier and it was nice not to hide anymore secrets.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review they make my day. Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it :)**


	12. A New Prophecy

**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next installment and I will try and make my posts longer :) On with the chapter...**

**

* * *

**The next day Keely woke up on the comfy red sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, her head leaning on a golden cushion and noticed that the Golden trio, Claire and West were already awake.

"I've never been so tired before" she said yawning and stretching her arms above her head and then she realised she was still in her ball gown.

"Well after last night, I'm not surprised" Hermione said, "and we did talk for a long time as well before you nodded off" she added with a smile curling on her lips.

"If you'd have slept any longer we thought you would have been a goner" Ron said playfully but received death glares from the others and quickly looked down at the floor muttering a "sorry" under his breath. In the silence that followed, Keely ran through the events of the previous night in her mind and the conversation they had when they returned to the Common Room about Harry's past and the horcruxes Harry had to locate and destroy - it all seemed so confusing.

"So, anyone hungry?" West asked with his arm around Hermione. They had become a proper couple last night and Claire smiled at just how cute they were together.

"First things first" Claire said in a business-like voice, "when are you going to see our father"? she asked,

"which one?" West teased, but received a glare from Claire,

"you know exactly which one" she retorted a little more angrily than she had thought.

"I'll leave tonight. Don't forget England is eight hours ahead" West replied matter of factly and when Hermione looked crestfallen he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as possible" he added, more to her than anyone else.

"Just, please be careful" Hermione pleaded before Wes passionately kissed her and the others turned to face each other rather than the two lovebirds.

* * *

**Meanwhile in New York**

Nathan Petrelli paced his apartment, a habit he had been doing frequently since he had sent his daughter to England.

"Please stop" Peter said irritated - he was now sick of watching his brother walk up and down the room with the same concentrated expression on his otherwise smug face.

"I haven't heard from Noah and I'm beginning to think that something is wrong" he replied hotly.

"Well, I have and from the sounds of things they are safe from Sylar" Peter replied calmly - well one of them had to maintain composure.

"Yes but things are different now. Sylar has acquired his powers and Claire being with his next target, Keely is only making things worse. He will eventually find them and who knows what's going to happen" Nathan said bitterly.

"I know but Noah s in hiding with us and Sylar wouldn't dare show up here" Peter explained, "and if he does then I'll-" he began,

"you'll what, Peter? Use your powers against him" Nathan interrupted in a mocking tone, "you're not as powerful as you think and who knows he might be acquiring more powers before he goes after them - and us" Nathan added a little more quietly.

"Anyway you should be getting some sleep. You have barely slept since Sylar regained his power and it's not a good look for you" Peter teased.

"I guess you're right, Pete and thanks" Nathan said before retreating to his bedroom. At this point Noah stepped out from the shadows where he had been listening intently.

"You can't tell him about West" Noah said quietly, "hopefully Sylar doesn't know either. I just hope that he doesn't go looking for me at my house even though he knows the situation because I have a feeling Sylar will be there" he added with a worried expression on his face.

"If you want I could try and find them at that school you were talking about" Peter suggested,

"well we wouldn't want to compromise what we have worked so hard to establish" Noah replied cryptically before leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts**

"**Gryffindor!**" the sorting had cried as West took the seat under the hat in Dumbledore's spacious office.

"Well that's hardly a surprise" Claire remarked with a smile. Keely suddenly remembered the burning question she had wanted to ask last night but had fallen asleep.

"West, how did Sylar regenerate?" she asked hastily and West sighed - he had been expecting this but wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"Mohinder was looking for a cure for the Shanti virus that Niki Saunders had caught and he found a vile of Claire's regenerative blood and when he mixed it with some other chemicals it formed a cure. He was about to administer the cure to Niki when Sylar attacked them and snatched the formula using it to regenerate himself" West explained leaving the others dumb-founded.

"Oh" was all anyone could really manage to say.

"I would like you three to accompany us to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. There are some people you should meet who will not only help to hide you but will protect you should anything happen." Dumbledore explained.

"That's nice but you really don't have to do this" Claire protested with nods from West and Keely.

"We want to" Harry replied for Dumbledore with a small smile. "I mean like you said last night Keely we are in a similar boat afterall so we should work to help each other before anything gets out of hand" he added.

"I think it's better if I tell you of another prophecy which Professor Trelawny told me after the previous night" Dumbledore began, "she said that there will be an ultimate battle where people will chose to fight for the side of good or evil and that two wars would collide making an ultimate one" he told them. "And I have a feeling it will include the people in our world as well as the people in yours who will join together to fight against each other with Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Sylar on one side while us, the order and your family on ours" he added.

It was certainly a lot to take in at one go but they actually agreed with Dumbledore's theory.

"When should we meet this order?" West asked,

"now" Dumbledore" replied with a wink and took the pot of floo powder out from the fireplace and handed it to them. "You'll be back in time to make that trip to see Mr. Bennett that you had been planning" Dumbledore reassured him.

"You take the powder, step into the fireplace and say where you want to go while you drop it" Ron explained the instructions briefly on how to use it. "Simple as" he added with a shrug.

Hermione was the first to take a handful of the powder and spoke clearly, "12 Grimmauld Place" and she disappeared with green flames before the rest of them followed her one at a time.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**

Bellatrix Lestrange appeared at the Death Eater headquarters, blood trickling down her arm from when the girl had forcefully thrown her into a tree during their fight.

"What happened to you" Lucius drawled earning a deadly glare from Bellatrix who proceeded to walk towards none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"My Lord" she began, "I went to spy on Potter like you asked and I discovered something interesting that I thought I should share with you" she added and paused as if waiting for permission to continue.

"Well?" he asked venomously,

"well - there I ran into a friend of his. A girl who has unbelievable power" she told him and tried to keep the excitement out of her voice - finally she would get some recognition for doing something right.

"What kind of power?" Voldemort asked coldly as more Death Eaters came to listen in on this interesting conversation.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with her" she began,

"Bellatrix" Voldemort interrupted with such malice that she flinched,

"I was about to attack her when she threw me into a tree without a wand. It was as if she had used her mind to do it and then when I stunned her and dislocated her arm, she felt no pan and just popped it back in as if there was nothing to it. It was almost as if she immortal" she informed him and the others who were listening and as she went over the events she began to think they couldn't have been right. She decided to keep to herself that she had tortured the girl with the cruciatus curse as it might anger her Lord.

Voldemort turned his blank red eyes to face her with a menacing smile on his lips. "I think we should invite her here" he said coldly but there was a small hint of excitement in his voice, which made it all the more creepier.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review it makes my day! Just a little heads up for the next few chapters:**

**Sirius Black is alive in my version because I didn't like it when he died. Also there will be more of Sylar and the other Heroes and eventually they will reunite. Maybe that was a little too much information but I thought it was kind of obvious. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. I will also try and make longer chapters but I don't have that much time to write, but like I said I will try :)  
**


	13. A Shocking Incident

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated for a real long time but have been really busy with coursework and general school stuff. I'm sure you know the drill :). On with the next chapter ...**

**

* * *

**Claire stepped into the fireplace with the floo powder and spoke in the same clear voice as Hermione "12 Grimmauld Place". She felt a strange and tingling sensation come over her as she was being transported. She had pins and needles from the uncomfortable travel and arrived in the sooty fireplace with a crash. She shakily stood up and tried to take in her surroundings but her vision was blurred. However, she did know that the four blurs were West, Hermione, Harry and Ron. _I wonder if West had to go through all this _she thought to herself.

"That's what always happens with first timers" came the kind voice of a man she did not know and before she could say anything else, she felt him grab her arm and pull her out of the fireplace. "Dust yourself off" he added. As Claire managed to dust herself off, although it took some effort since she was swaying a little she managed to regain composure just before her sister arrived coughing and spluttering from the smoke.

"Here, let me help you" a woman said in a warm voice but Claire had no idea who she was.

"Thanks" Keely said as she was pulled out of the fireplace. "Who are you?" she asked as she started to regain her sight.

"Tonks" the woman replied with a smile.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen" came the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley who bustled over to the six teenagers and dragged them into the kitchen where a few witches and wizards were sitting around a table.

"Welcome" said the man who had helped Claire out of the fireplace.

"Sirius" Harry cried and ran over to hug his godfather.

"It's nice to see you Harry" he replied with a small smile curling at his mouth.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but we must be getting down to business" came the voice of authority, otherwise known as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes, yes" Mr. Weasley said and motioned for the teenagers to take a seat. "First of all, I should introduce the members of the order as it stands" Mr. Weasley began. "There is Tonks, Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, myself and my wife" he concluded pointing to each member.

"Snape is in the order?" Claire asked, "who would have though" she added quietly earning a quiet laugh from Harry.

"Yes, Snape is a member of the order. One who is working for both sides" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"But, if he's working for both sides how do you know you can properly trust him. I mean he could be working for Volde-whatever's side more than for the order" Keely piped up unable to stop herself.

"Dumbledore trusts him, so we have to as well" Sirius explained. "But in the back of our minds we have the same feeling of ambiguity as you" he added with a smile at her obvious perceptiveness and 'street smart'.

"I'm sure Dumbledore already told you of the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"He did" Remus replied shortly and silence descended on the table.

"I'm going back to Noah tonight. I know where he's hiding and I can tell him to get all the heroes together ready to help you with your battle. We were given powers for a reason and this could be our destiny" West interjected, feeling that something had to be said.

There was a moment of silence before Alastor Moody spoke up, "what powers do you have?" he asked.

"I have spontaneous regeneration. It means I can't die unless I am killed in a specific way" Claire said, "I'll show you" and she grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and sliced her hand open. Blood trickled down her arm and she held her hand up to show them as the blood found its way back into her vein and slowly healed itself.

"That's amazing" Ron said in complete awe.

"I can fly and so can Claire's birth father, Senator Nathan Petrelli. A Japanese man we came across has the power to manipulate space and time. This other guy, Matt Parkman a cop can read minds and tell them to do things as well as put thoughts and images into their heads. Claire's uncle Peter Petrelli and Keely have the same power, empathic mimicry" West told them.

"And what is empathic mimicry?" Sirius asked, directing his question at Keely.

"The ability to absorb any power that I come into contact with" she replied. "I have electric manipulation, fire manipulation, spontaneous regeneration, telekinesis, and flight now that I have come into contact with West. The powers I can collect are limitless as far as I know" she explained. "But there is a downside, collecting so many powers makes them extremely difficult to control and it takes a lot of time and effort to activate each one when they are needed. Also when Sylar attacked me, his hunger for power was infact an ability and that means I would have picked it up - but I don't know how to use it" she said hastily, "and I hope I never will" she added.

It took a minute for what she had to process within the people sitting around the table. "Can you show us one?" Tonks asked. Keely nodded and held up her hand, she concentrated and produced a ball of fire in the center of her hand which grew at a steady pace. It was fairly large when she stopped it from growing bigger and just held it there before she made it disappear just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wow" Ron said breathlessly.

"Usually under situations were I am attacked or my adrenaline increases it becomes easier to control and manipulate them" she said.

"This hunger that this man Sylar has, you also have it?" Lupin asked cautiously.

"Well yes, but I don't know how to activate it, I don't know what it is and only when I activate the power after knowing about it can I actually use it" Keely replied.

"So, you mean you could have come into contact with any other people with abilities and you might have picked up their powers, but can't activate them unless you know about them" Shacklebolt summarized. "That sounds extremely complicated" he added earning nods from the other members of the table.

"When did you get these powers?" Sirius asked.

"On the day of the solar eclipse, nearly a year ago. I accidentally cut myself on a shard of glass in the house but it healed instantly and from that moment on I sought new ways to test my power. I stepped infront a train, jumped from a height of 15ft, ran through fire, electrocuted myself. But I couldn't die" Claire told them. "I was completely invisible, until a had a fight with a guy in high school. He pushed me and I fell onto a piece of bark, right in the center of the back of my head. I died instantly but when the bark was pulled out in the morgue I came back to life and had to spend the rest of my school days trying to avoid him" she explained.

"I remember I was running down the road, late for work when I suddenly began floating in the air. I always wanted to fly as a child and suddenly I could, it was all really weird" West said.

"I remember, I was sitting with my parents on the sofa - we were arguing and there was a huge power outage and when I went to to find the switch, I was about to flick it when a blue spark came out of my finger and suddenly all the lights were back up along with the other household appliances and the switch remained unflicked. I then got fire manipulation from my father. It's a funny story actually, you see my cousin who I really don't get along with came over for the weekend and we were walking around the garden. Suddenly we got into a huge argument about why I didn't want her to be here and she certainly didn't but pretended she did. Anyway, I shook my hands violently and suddenly there was a fire on the floor. She went absolutely insane and ran around like a headless chicken before my father came out with some water. To this day, she still doesn't know it was me and I think that was when my father knew about my ability" Keely said laughing a little at the memory and noticed some of the others around the table were laughing as well.

"So, both your parents had abilities?" Moody asked.

"Mine did and so did Claire's birth parents - her mother has fire manipulation" Keely replied.

"I'm not sure about mine" West shrugged. "But as far as I know, the Petrelli family all have powers but the Bennett family do not. There could be a link, I guess but we would need Mohinder Suresh the geneticist to tell us more about that. However, I read in his father's book that the powers manifest due to the genetics of the person and the ability they receive is due to the type of person they are" he added.

"This is all very interesting" Mr. Weasley said. "About this prophecy. Professor Trelawny can be extremely vague on her predictions but it sounds as though the battle against Voldemort will be sooner than we had anticipated. We'll need more people together to fight on our side since he has the Death Eaters, Dementors and some members of the Ministry of Magic" he said.

"I'll try and get the heroes together and just hope that even though Sylar is fully regenerated he doesn't know where we are or know about that Voldemort guy" he said. "I think I should leave now, otherwise it will be getting late over there" he said. "I'll go to the nearest window and use that, I don't really like the floo travel much" he said jokily before he disappeared upstairs and they heard the creak of a window followed by a whooshing noise.

"I would have really liked to see that you know" Ron piped up miserably.

"Keely, Dumbledore also mentioned that you had been attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange" Lupin said, thinking he should bring up the subject.

"Oh so thats the bitch's name" she replied through gritted teeth.

"What she did to you was despicable" Lupin began, "did you use one or more of your powers against her?" he asked and she nodded.

"Telekinesis to throw her off guard and into a tree and spontaneous regeneration when she dislocated my arm with one of her spells" she replied.

"I see" he said. "There is no doubt in my mind that she told Voldemort of your powers" he said and sudden realization dawned on her - what had she done?!

"Oh my god" she breathed, "I had no idea at the time, I'm so sorry" she said desperately.

"It's not you fault, you were trying to defend yourself. It just means that he might use a spell to shift your powers into him, if there is one which I'm sure there is. Or he may try and persuade you to join his side and the same goes for the rest of you if he finds out about them" Lupin contemplated.

"Well I wouldn't just so you know" she said defiantly.

"She would never do a thing like that. Keely is a hero not a villain and I know that from when she helped stop the entire New York city from blowing up last year" Claire said angrily, defending her friend. "She would never want to betray anyone who she loved or was close to, and she certainly wouldn't ever betray the Hogwarts, the Order, Harry, Hermione or Ron because she cares about them" Claire added and then realised that she had said it more angrily than she had intended.

"Yes, I do believe that I was merely suggesting that we prepare ourselves for the worst" Lupin said quietly.

The Golden trio had been sitting there, glad for once that the conversation wasn't solely about Voldemort and Harry was ecstatic that his own prophecy or the danger he was in had been mentioned and hoped that it would remain that way.

"Dumbledore will give us regular updates and should the situation ever arise you will all need to come here into hiding since this is the safest place after Hogwarts and Voldemort has no idea where this is" Sirius said before there was a silence over the table.

"I think that we should go now, you know class and all" Claire said excusing herself.

"I didn't mean to offend you or your sister" Lupin apologised.

"It's okay, I mean I understand the position that you are in. You want to protect Harry and stop a demented psychopath from destroying the magical world or trying to rule it in a dictatorship" Keely replied and Harry laughed openly at the fact that she had referred to Voldemort as a 'demented psychopath'.

"Harry, can I see you for a minute?" Sirius asked as the order members dispersed and Claire stood there unsure of which way to go to get back to the fireplace.

"Sure, Sirius" Harry said and followed his godfather to the room next to the kitchen with the Black Family Tree. "What is it?" Harry asked when Sirius stopped.

"Voldemort is surely going to want their powers and I know he will do anything to get them" Sirius began, "do you think it's possible that he might think that your prophecy refers to them?" Sirius contemplated.

"I'm not sure I follow" Harry replied with a confused expression.

"He will have power the Dark Lord does not is what it says. We all know it is love, but maybe Voldemort will think that it is their powers after Bellatrix tells him of her little run in with Keely" Sirius explained.

"I guess that's possible, and if so that means they are in grave danger - almost as much as I am" Harry said as realization dawned on him.

"Exactly. They don't mean to, but they have put you in a more dangerous situation and that means you're going to have to be extra careful Harry. No more late snooping underneath the invisibility cloak and no more sneeking to see Hagrid during the night" Sirius said firmly.

"I understand" Harry said.

"Good, now get back to school" he said and embraced his godson tightly. "I love you Harry" he whispered.

"I love you too" Harry replied.

* * *

**Earlier that day in Costa Verde**

Lyle Bennett exited his high school after a long day of constant and challenging work, _why is high school so hard? _he thought as he made his way home, unaware that he was being watched. He switched on his ipod and listened to Kings of Leon - Revelry as he crossed the road. Since they had moved area to protect Claire and Keely, Lyle had found shortcuts to and from school that he hadn't had in his old home.

He approached the alleyway which led straight to the road his house was on. He didn't hear the footsteps which were increasing in pace behind him. Suddenly his ipod ran out of battery and then he heard the quickening footsteps behind him. He didn't dare look back but subtly increased his pace. The person behind him did not miss a trick however and also increased their pace. Lyle ran but was suddenly thrown into the fence surrounding the alleyway.

Sylar used his telekinesis to twist him around to face him. "You know, it took me a while to track your family down. It appears your father has skills after all" he said coldly. "Now, Lyle. Where are your sisters?" he asked.

Lyle froze where he was, so this was the guy looking for Claire and Keely. "I don't know" he lied quickly, but Sylar felt that familiar tingling sensation when somebody lied - that was a very useful power he had acquired recently.

"You're lying and don't lie again, because I will know" he said shaking his finger in a mocking way. "Now, tell me where they are and I won't hurt you" he said to Lyle.

"I won't lie if you don't" he retorted. _Looks like this kid has some smarts _Sylar thought to himself.

"Funny" he said, "I'll ask you one more time, where are they?"

"You'll never find them" Lyle spat.

"Well, have it your way then" Sylar said coldly, and raised his index finger to the top of Lyle's head. He began to drill, slowly, in order to exert as much pain as possible. Lyle cried out but Sylar stifled his cry. "I wonder what Noah will do when he finds out his son is dead" he laughed mercilessly. A tear slid down Lyle's cheek and mixed with the blood that was flowing steadily. He was in agonizing pain and was beginning to slip out of consciousness. Sylar noticed this and stopped. Lyle was still awake and in unbearable pain from the deep cut in his forehead.

"You know, if I left you like that you'd be experiencing that pain for a long _long _time" he said pitilessly. "but I could easily drop you off at the emergency services for stitches" he tempted. "So, where are they?" he asked. Lyle, considered for a moment but could barely think due to the agony.

"They're at Hogwarts in England" Lyle said quietly but loud enough for Sylar to hear. There was no tingling sensation so he must be telling the truth. Lyle felt terrible about what he had just done but he was utterly terrified of this man who had immense power, power that one would have in his wildest dreams.

"Good boy" Sylar mocked before he knocked him out and carried him out into the street. "Help, please. I found him like this, he needs a hospital" he cried out in an innocent voice. A man rushed over and dialed 911. "Thankyou" Sylar said in kind voice - how he loved manipulating people, and soon enough Lyle would go home to his father and tell him how he betrayed his sisters and Sylar would be able to finish what he started nearly a year ago. This time they weren't going to get away.

* * *

**Hope, this is long enough lol. Please give feedback and stuff, sorry that this chapter was mainly on the heroes, but it will be back on the golden trio and hogwarts in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	14. The Horrific Truth

**Yay, I'm updating again! I will try and make this chapter majorly long :) So, on with the chapter...**

**

* * *

**Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in Dumbledore's office first followed closely by Claire and Keely who were as disorientated as they were when they had arrived at NUmber 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Listen" Hermione began when they appeared to recognize their surroundings. "The Order's hideout is a secret and it has to stay that way. We don't know who is on our side and who isn't" she added firmly.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with us" Claire beamed speaking on behalf of Keely as well. "Look at the time" she said glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the office, "I had better be getting to class, I'm already late" she exclaimed. "Keely we've got to go" she added forcefully grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her out of the office and down the corridor ready to explain to Professor McGonnagol they had been speaking with Dumbledore and that was the reason for their tardiness. Hopefully it should suffice and she wouldn't be too angry despite her giving them extra classes to pass - they felt bad about being late, but they couldn't do anything about it - maybe Dumbledore had already explained...

"It's strange isn't it" Ron began as the Golden trio made their way out of the office and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "I mean the powers they have, but it's awesome at the same time. You know, I wish I had powers like that" he said happily.

"I wouldn't" Hermione replied cooly. "I mean think this guy Sylar is after them to take their powers and no doubt Voldemort will be too" she added casting a glance at the floor. "Harry?" she prompted after a moment's silence, but Harry didn't hear her, he was too busy thinking about everything that had just happened and how Keely had willingly forgiven him, _why? _he thought.

"Harry, anybody there mate?" Ron tried shaking his friend a little. Only then did Harry snap out of his gaze.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" he began, but trailed off not really wanting to discuss it.

"About Keely?" Hermione prompted, "I remember seeing you two share a tender moment at the New Year's Ball, right before" but she stopped suddenly and turned away, face hot - how could she have been so stupid to mention that, there wasn't really much hope of them getting together at all after Harry's impulsive decision at the ball.

"I just don't understand why she is acting like it never happened" Harry replied solemnly. "I mean, I think she likes me and we have this connection together, not just because of our past or present but she is like me in so many ways" he contemplated, more to himself that anyone else.

"I think you should talk to her about it" Ron interjected, "I mean you like her obviously, what have you got to lose?" he added.

"You know Ron, that isn't such a bad idea" Hermione pondered, placing a finger of her chin as if in thought. "You should do it sooner rather than later too" she added. "But don't forget, Harry, she did say she understood why you did it and in your defense she was acting rather suspicious" Hermione said comfortingly.

"It's still no excuse to force the truth out of her and she was attacked by Bellatrix. She could have died, had she not had Claire's power" he said quietly.

"But she didn't" Ron reminded him, unsure about why he was still so shook up about it, Keely certainly wasn't.

"That's not the point Ron. I betrayed her trust" he replied hotly. "But, like you said I don't have much to lose just by talking to her about it. I mean the worst she can do is say she doesn't want to be with me right?" he tried to ask confidently, but there was evidence of worry in his voice.

"That's the worst" Hermione replied hastily with a warm smile. Harry returned her smile with a crooked one - he was obviously worried about what to say, but more of her reaction.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Costa Verde**

West stood at the foot of the steps of Noah Bennett's 'hideout' and was about to knock on the door when he heard raised voices and something crashing to the floor, _had they been caught? _was his first thought and as he crossed the lawn next to the front door to the nearest window and peered in he was relieved to find this was not the case. However, he was confused when he saw Noah shouting at Lyle - _why would he be shouting at his son? He hadn't let something slip had he?_

"West" came the choked voice of Sandra Bennett, who had obviously been crying - it reminded him of the time she saw him on the doorstep last year...

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"Sylar attacked Lyle" she managed to say before she broke down into tears. West was at her side instantly with his arm on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Lyle, when will you learn to keep alert. I warned about the threat to not only your sisters but this family as well and you blatantly ignored me" Noah said in an exasperated tone.

"Noah, Sylar attacked him" West protested, "in that kind situation it's difficult to think properly. Keely would know after what happened to her the other night" he added trying to take some of the heat of Lyle, who was clearly distressed.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked momentarily taking his attention from Lyle.

"They found out the truth about who they are, who I am and why they are there" he explained, "Keely was attacked by, what they called a Death Eater - a follower of a man very much like Sylar" West added.

"I don't believe this. Everything is going all wrong, I guess it would have been better if they had stayed here" Noah contemplated quietly. "I have to tell Nathan, something like this cannot be covered up" he added before turning to his son. "I'm glad you're okay. I just... I just had to think of Claire and Keely and I'm sorry if it seemed as if I didn't care because I do, Lyle" he said embracing his son tightly.

"We'll need to leave immediately" Noah said firmly turning to West. "Perhaps this situation could be to our advantage" he added with a small smile curling at his lips. As they reached the door, he turned back to his family. "Know that I do love you, and I truly am sorry about how I reacted" he said making peace with his family, incase he wouldn't be back for a long time - or at all...

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Claire and Keely made their way up to the Common Room after a long session with Professor McGonnagol to make up for lost time they had spent with the Order. Dumbledore had infact told her about their situation, saying that he trusted her and they should to. They desperately wanted to but it was difficult after everything that had already happened.

"Hey" the golden trio chorused as the Bennett sisters climbed through the portrait hole. They merely nodded in reply before taking their usual seat on the floor by the fire. Keely didn't notice it at first but Harry's emerald green eyes stared at her intensely. Hermione nudged him quickly in the side and motioned for his to ask her to speak to him in private.

"How was extra transfiguration?" Hermione asked when Harry appeared to be reluctant to go through with the plan they had thought of earlier.

"Difficult and tiring" Claire replied slumping back on the floor staring at the red ceiling. "Did you guys find it this hard?" she asked.

"Well Hermione didn't but we did" Ron said pointing at himself and Harry whose gaze hadn't left Keely's face. She felt his intense stare on her and it began to make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Can, I erm see you for a minute?" he asked having finally got up the courage. She nodded in reply and left the others behind as they made their way towards the Grand Staircase.

"What's all that about?" Claire asked. "Oh wait it's probably about what happened the other night. Keely told me she doesn't care, she understands and that she still likes him and sees them getting past this" she explained. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"It's not just that" Hermione started, "he feels a connection with her that apparently runs deeper than their past and current situation" she paused to collect her thoughts. "But they couldn't be any more different. I mean, she saw her parents murdered before her eyes and is now being hunted by a psychopathic killer who wants to stop at nothing to acquire her ability, which lets face it is desire-worthy. I can understand Harry's point that they are both caring people who would do anything to help their friends, but he doesn't really know her - not like you do." Hermione concluded.

"I see what you mean, but from what I gather of Harry's personality they wouldn't be suited at all. After the death of her parents she changed. It hasn't even been a year and everytime I look into her eyes I see an emptiness. It's almost as if there is no emotion behind them anymore. She used to be so fun loving and care-free, but now..." Claire broke off suddenly and tears welled in her eyes threatening to fall. "She can barely look at me without feeling envious of my relationship with my family. Sylar robbed her of that and she's ready to fight to the death and I'm worried this hatred will consume her to the point that she won't care what happens to herself as long as he is destroyed and I just..." she choked as tears began falling down her cheeks. "I just don't w-want her to leave m-me" she began bawling her eyes out and Hermione sat on the floor beside her and craddled her in her arms.

"I used to know her. But this new girl is broken and I just want her to be hole again. I can't say this to her because I don't want to upset her, you know" Claire sighed.

"Don't worry. I know she will soon be back to her old self, she just needs more time to heal" Hermione comforted and had to fight back her own tears. It made her so sad to see the pain Claire was suffering and she had never complained about it. Ron, on the other hand, sat there uncomfortable - as crying women made him - and silently pleaded for Harry to return with Keely.

Harry leaned against he banister of the seventh floor and stared the floor. The moment the words had left his mouth he instantly regretted them but since he was here he may as well bring up the awkward conversation, but just as he was about to open his mouth Keely spoke up.

"If this is about what happened before, Harry I told you I understand and I forgive you. I..." she began but he interupted.

"It's not just that. I have feelings for you and that night at the Ball, I was sure you had them for me too" he said hastily, he had been dreading to say those words but now he had said them things might be better.

"I did and I think I still do, but Harry you say you like me now, but you don't really know me" she said quietly.

"I want to" he replied moving closer to her but she edged away.

"You don't. Last year you would have, but not now - not since it happened" she explained fighting back tears. "I mean I'm still hurting inside. I feel empty, like there's nothing there. I want to know that I can love you, but I don't think I can. Not yet" she told him as a single tear slid down her cheek, followed by another and another. Harry watched her sob quietly and stroked her hair before he pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I realise that but I feel a connection to you and it's not just because of our pasts but there's something deeper I know. I just don't know what it is and couldn't explain it if I wanted to" he admitted, feeling the heavy weight on his heart losen - it was nice to tell the truth.

Keely pulled away from him and stared into his emerald green eyes and in that moment she felt he could see into her soul and really feel her pain, understand why she felt the way she did. "I think you may be right" she said, a small smile curling at her lips. "I mean I feel there is something there, but I just can't explain it" she laughed a little.

"It's nice to see you laugh" Harry said warmly before he hugged her again and really didn't want to let her go. He felt as though they were the only two people there and wished it would stay that way. All good things don't last forever and she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Shall we just see how things go?" he asked her, hoping that it didn't sound as desperate as he thought it did.

"I'd like that" she replied and linked her arm in his before they walked back to the Common Room.

* * *

**New York**

Noah arrived at the entrance of the Petrelli mansion with West by his side. "I'll need to you tell him everything that happened in England" Noah told West putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure. Is erm... is Nathan" West began.

"You mean will he be understanding?" Noah asked with an eyebrow raised. When he received a nod from West he continued, "well it all depends on how we go about it - but I know how to handle him". And with that Noah knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

Peter appeared at the other end of the door, his face pale and looked as though he hadn't been getting much sleep - but who could blame him?

"I have some news" Noah said gravely before Peter immediately swung the door open and pulled both of them into the house. He led them down a long corridor towards Nathan's office and took them inside.

"Hello Noah, and whose this?" he asked quizzically.

"West" West replied holding out his hand for Nathan to shake.

"What can I do for you?" Nathan asked looking to Noah who inhaled deeply before telling Nathan what happened to Lyle and West explained what had happened in England.

"I don't believe this" Nathan breathed in complete shock of what he had just heard. He sat in his chair for support and rubbed his hand on his chin trying to process everything he had been told. "And your son is okay, I hope?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Noah replied simply. "We need to stop Sylar and now we know where he is headed we can stop him before he causes anymore damage" he added firmly.

"I agree and we'll leave immediately" Peter replied decisively on behalf of Nathan. "I just can't believe this happened" he said quietly.

"I know, but all we can do now is stop it" Noah replied and with that they formed a plan in the hope that they would stop Sylar once and for all.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

When Harry and Keely returned to the Common Room it was a completely different state from when they had left. Claire for starters looked as though she had been crying, but Keely thought it best not to ask - she had an inkling of what it was anyway... In the corner she noticed the pale face of Neville who was reading the Daily Prophet - he wasn't usually that pale.

They took their seats where they were before and Harry gave Ron and Hermione the nod that things were looking up for his potential relationship with Keely. He would say that they were perhaps seeing each other and that though made him much happier.

Suddenly Neville made his way over to the group, with a shocked and horrified expression plastered across his face. "Neville, what's up?" Claire asked cautiously.

"It's the a-article" he stuttured, "it's t-terrible w-what hap-pened" he explained before he dropped the paper in the lap of Hermione.

"Is it you-know-who?" she asked quietly.

"If it is, I was never aware he was capable of something like that. Y-you know I-I think I'm going t-to be s-sick thinking a-about it" Neville stammered before he fled from the Common Room.

Hermione stared at the headline of the Prophet: _Murder - but by who? _The ambiguous title itself sent a chill down her spine as she began to read it out:

"Authorities are stunned by the manner in which they discovered the body of a young wizard. They had never seen anything like it before in the wizarding world and are wonder whether he-who-must-not-be-named is behind it. The young man's head was completely sawed off in a most unnatural way that certainly couldn't have been caused by a spell" and she stopped not sure whether she should read anymore.

Claire and Keely instantly exchanged looks of sheer horror - _he had found them just as he had promised...there was no escape now that he had traced them...it was only a matter of time before he would come to finish what he started..._

_

* * *

_**Hello, hope you approve of this chapter in both length and content :) so tell me what you think please it would be much appreciated and will make my day. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)**


	15. Location, Locations

**Hello tar heels superstar, KoniK47 and Southrn Belle I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story - it means a lot :). Here is the next chapter, and now that it's the Easter holidays my updates should be more frequent. There will be more heroes added to fight in the battle and I'm glad they're there cause they are cool characters, anyway Ill stop my rambling now and on with the story...**

**

* * *

**Matt Parkman sat in his apartment block. It was late evening and he had just read a story to Molly, his adopted daughter with Mohinder. She liked both of them and he helped pay rent seeing as he was in and out of jobs at the moment. He was about to switch on the television when the phone rang, startling him. He let it ring for a minute, hoping if it was another sales call they would leave him alone, he cursed himself for giving out his information. The phone still rang so he got up and answered it,

"Matt Parkman" he said and was genuinely shocked when he heard the voice of Peter Petrelli on the other end.

"Matt, it has been a long time hasn't it" he began, "Are you still here in New York?" he asked cutting straight to the point, an attribute he had acquired from his brother recently.

"Yeah I am, why Peer?" he returned his question with another one, just as Peter suspected.

"I want to see you and ask you for some help" Peter admitted, "I was wondering if Molly could locate someone for me and if you would be willing to join us in the fight against Sylar" he prompted, hoping to get through to the good natured side of Matt.

"If you want Molly to search for Sylar, I won't allow it, she gets distressed everytime and can't sleep and I don't want to put her through that again. As for your second proposal I'm in - I want Sylar gone once and for all, just as much as the rest of you" he replied firmly.

"When can we see you?" Peter asked,

"we?" Matt queried.

"Me, Nathan, Noah and a young friend of Claire's called West" he replied. "Look we really need your help, I wouldn't ask at this time of night unless it was really urgent" Peter insisted and Matt reluctantly agreed.

"I live in the fourth apartment block on 5th Avenue, apartment number 24" he replied. "I'll tell Mohinder that we're expecting you, I'm guessing you could use his help too" Matt added before he hung up the phone and slumped back onto the sofa thinking what could possibly have happened to have Molly track Sylar.

Peter placed the phone down and turned to the others, "I have his address and Molly and Mohinder are there too. Then we just need to find Hiro and then we'll have enough people to fight against Sylar" he stated and the four of them left the Petrelli mansion and made their way towards Matt Parkman's apartment.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was really late and night and should be in bed, Claire felt it was her duty to tell Dumbledore who was behind these attacks. She got up from where she was sitting with the Golden trio and Keely and made her way towards the Portrait hole.

"Wait, Claire. I know what you're thinking and I'm coming with you" Keely said as she got up, wavering a little at first because of the way she had been sitting and made her way over to her sister.

"We will too and we have the perfect item to get us there without being detected" Ron interjected before he winked at Harry who went up to the room and returned with an old cloak.

"This is an invisibility cloak" Harry explained and was about to continue when he stopped short by Hermione,

"it barely covers us anymore, it definitely won't cover five" she said hotly.

"We'll just have to try" Ron said firmly and pulled the cloak over himself and Harry who disappeared instantly, Hermione then got underneath and pulled Claire and Keely under as well.

"It's rather erm...claustrophobic and squashed" Claire said quietly. "But it's still pretty awesome nonetheless. My uncle has this power but I never thought I'd be able to make myself invisible" she contemplated.

"Your uncle has the power of invisibility?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yeah and many others, he has the same power as Keely but has more as he has come into contact with many people with abilities. Off the top of my head he has telepathy, invisibility, spontaneous regeneration, flight and teleportation" she concluded. "I hope West told them what happened here so they'll come for us" Claire said quietly. She was scared, and knew her sister was too, I mean Sylar was here in England, in the Wizarding World, so close from them...

"Cockroach cluster" Harry said confidently when they approached the stone gargoyle. It moved instantly and they ascended the spiral staircase. Claire reached out a hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said and they removed the cloak and entered the office - it was the second time they had been there today.

"Sir" Claire said instantly, "I know whose behind the attacks" she added.

"You do? Because authorities here are baffled" he prompted with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's...it's Sylar" she said reluctantly, "he's found us" she added quietly.

"I see, and you know this for sure?" he asked her making sure that she was definitely correct in her accusation.

"The man was murdered in the same way Sylar killed his victims" she responded and took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Thank-you for informing me but I am not going to tell the authorities. What I will do is tighten the castle's security and increase the magical bonds surrounding the castle" Dumbledore replied confidently. They left the office and Claire spoke up,

"if Death Eaters could get close enough to the school to attack Keely, I don't think they'll stop Sylar" she mused, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes, but the magical protection is extremely strong, and you were attacked in Hogsmeade which is at least a mile from the school" Hermione reminded her. They returned to the Common Room where Claire was glad she had told Dumbledore who was behind his attacks. It might ease his mind to know it's not Volde-something and that made her feel happier.

* * *

**New York**

Peter, Nathan, Noah and West descended the stairs towards apartment number 24 since the elevator was broken. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I think I should go back to Claire and Keely and tell them what's going on" West suggested decisively.

Nathan thought for a moment and considered it. "I think that would be best" he said and with that West lept into the sky and sped off towards Hogwarts, glad he would actually be able to see it now he had been sorted.

Noah knocked on Matt's apartment door and he answered it with a lot of energy. "Mohinder's here too" he said and allowed them to enter the apartment. They walked in and Matt closed the door behind him. "I want you to keep Molly out of this" Matt said firmly but Peter pleaded with him to reconsider by informing him of everything that had happened.

"Oh my gosh" Matt said finding a chair. "I can't believe it, poor Claire" he sighed. "I'm glad you told me, I can't just sit here and prevent you from knowing whether Sylar is close or not, I mean I would hate it if Molly was in that position" and he went to fetch her.

"Mohinder" Nathan began, "was there anything in your father's book to suggest there was some kind of formula that could suppress people's powers?" he asked.

"With the right chemicals incorporated the general reaction would be that someone's power's could be suppressed. But I don't know how long it would last" he replied in his thick British accent, which made him distinctive in such a large city.

"Is there anything you could do to make one, for Sylar" Noah prompted but Mohinder shook his head.

"The only place I would have been able to have access to those kinds of chemicals was your Primatech research facility and that has burned down with the last bottle of the virus that was plaguing people with powers. I was able to use your daughter Claire's blood to save those who had been infected, you see her regenerative blood had properties within it which destroyed the virus" he explained. "However, that was also destroyed with Primatech" he added.

"That must have been how Sylar regenerated" Peter contemplated quietly.

"It was, he acquired it from Bob Bishop leader of the Company who had stored her blood incase he had been affected with the virus. He killed him for it and his daughter Elle tried to stop Sylar but she was killed in the process, her head completely sawn off just like her father's. We can only assume that Sylar acquired their powers" Mohinder concluded.

"This looks much worse, he seems to be more powerful than before" Nathan mused just as Matt returned with Molly and a map.

"Molly, I know this is difficult for you but it will save lives" Matt reassured her and she nodded mutely. In her mind's eye she pictured Sylar and gripped the pin tightly in her hand. After a few seconds she placed the pin down and the others all looked to where it was - England.

* * *

**Howarts**

Luckily it was Saturday morning, otherwise they would have been in real trouble. The five of them had fallen asleep in the Common Room, by the fire having avidly discussed strategies to deal with both Voldemort and Sylar should either of them attack, which it was likely they would do.

"I'm sorry that we've dragged you into our mess" Claire said as she opened her eyes to see the Golden trio awake.

"Sorry, we dragged you into ours" Harry replied with a small smile and the four of them laughed, waking Keely up.

"I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that Nathan, Peter and Noah were on their way here with some of the other heroes we met at Kirby Plaza and when they arrived was ambushed by Sylar and Volde-whatever who teamed up to work together and a huge battle ensued" she explained.

"That is weird, but..." Hermione paused, "what If Voldemort and Sylar do join forces" she added quietly - there was no telling the kind of destruction that they would cause...

Suddenly they heard the portrait hole open and they turned their heads to see who it was. They received the shock of their life when West walked in and stopped short when he saw them by the fire. The three girls ran over to him and hugged him before dragging him over to sit with them where he explained how Sylar had found out about their whereabouts and Noah's plan to find them and stop his once and for all. He was equally shocked when they told him Sylar was here already and had already killed someone.

"He was probably doing that to strike fear in you two, but we have to be strong. Peter, Nathan, Noah and some of the other heroes are coming for you guys. They won't let anything happen to you two or you guys for that matter" he said speaking to the Golden trio as well.

"Lets just hope that Sylar doesn't use anyone to get access to Hogwarts, since he can't see it" Harry mumbled.

"And hope he doesn't join forces with Voldemort otherwise we're in real trouble" Ron added.

"No-one knows where Voldemort is and no-one except us knows that Sylar has committed these murders, there is no reason for them to know the existence of the other" Hermione stated.

"You're right about that Hermione, but whose to say they're not about to cross paths" West contemplated as he placed a hand on her and squeezed it. "There's no telling what fate has in store for them, or us" he added quietly.

* * *

**Little Hangleton**

Sylar had been in England for over a day and still hadn't found anything out about where Hogwarts was. Perhaps he was asking the wrong people, but how was he supposed to know who was magical and who wasn't. So far he had questioned a ministry official about Hogwarts but he wasn't useful at all. He had wandered aimlessly to this pathetic excuse for a town and as he passed a shop, noticed a magical object - perhaps this little town could give him the information he was looking for.

He saw a man walking towards him and decided to stop him, "excuse me sir, I'm looking for Hogwarts and have become lost you see I'm supposed to be a substitute teacher for one who has been taken to hospital" he lied.

"Well you're definitely in the wrong place. Let's see Hogwarts is" he said tapping his head, "It's in here somewhere you know" he said jokily and Sylar was struck with an urge to get the information himself.

"Let me help you" he said coldly before he threw the man against the building and proceeded to tear open his skull. The man screamed as his blood soaked the pavement and the walls of a shop. Sylar muffled his screamed with his telekinesis, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

He loved the terrified look on the man's face as he was overcome with unbearable pain, but this was short lived as he died and Sylar looked into his brain for the information he needed. "Thanks for the directions" he smirked at the dead man unaware that he had been watched by a Death Eater cloaked and hooded in black.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Reviews and constructive criticism make my day so bring them on :). Soon another Hero will be introduced because he's cool. To give you a clue, his power has been mentioned above - guesses as to who it might be anyone?**


	16. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Sorry about the majorly long wait for this chapter but I got really busy with extra school work - really was not expecting it. Anyway ****here is the next installment, hope you enjoy it :) Thanks again for alerting my story and taking the time to read it, it really means a lot.  
**

**

* * *

**

**New York**

Matt, Noah, Peter and Nathan stared at where Molly had placed the pin, tears in her eyes as she had to find the boogeyman, who both haunted and terrified her.

"Thanks Molly" Peter said breathlessly.

"Come on Molly, I'll read you something" Mohinder said knowing that the others would need time to register what they had just seen. With a look of sympathy on his face he ushered Molly away to bed leaving the other four behind. They continued to stare at the pin with a mixture of shock and bewilderment - it had said England and Molly was never wrong.

"This is worse than we thought" Noah said, trying to restrain the worry in his voice.

"We'll need to decide what to do straight away" Matt mused more to himself than anyone else.

"Nathan, we need to go there straight away - like now" Peter said decisively and Nathan nodded. "You and I can fly, but we'll need all the help we can get. This is Sylar afterall" Peter contemplated.

"Hiro is still in New York" Matt interjected and the others turned to look at him. "I saw him the other day in passing but I know it was definitely him" he added confidently.

"Where?" Noah asked immediately.

"He was walking to KFC but he had a work uniform on for Starbucks" Matt replied. "Shame there are so many Starbucks and KFC in New York" he said quietly.

"Well, where were you?" Nathan prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"8th Avenue, I think....no, I was definitely there" Matt replied trying to remember exactly where he had been.

"We'll start there then and just hope that Hiro didn't take a lunch break far from work" Noah stated and with that they made their way back out of the building and hopefully towards Hiro, he would definitely be useful in their mission - but they would still need to make up a plan...

* * *

**Little Hangelton**

_That's how the murder was described in the Daily Prophet _Bellatrix Lestrange contemplated after she watched Sylar saw into the head of that helpless wizard. _He could be useful to have on our side _she added and began to make her way over to the man.

Sylar noticed a hooded figure walking towards him and used his telekinesis to throw the hood off, only to reveal a mask - how disappointing.

"Hey" she exclaimed and tried to put her hood back, but he kept it down.

"I like to see the face of the person walking towards me" Sylar replied nonchalantly and pulled off her mask with telekinesis, revealing her pale face. She looked ill and exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. "I could see why you'd want to hide those eyes" he teased harshly.

Bellatrix was not in the mood to be made fun of, especially on what she considered to be her turf. "Crucio" she yelled at him with her wand aimed straight at his chest. An intense pain flooded over him as he fell on the floor where he squirmed and writhed continuously. He had never felt such pain in his life, it was overwhelming and he wondered whether his victims felt a similar agony when he ripped their head open.

She stopped and stared down at him. "I won't be spoken to like that" she spat with venom and Sylar turned to face her, feeling the pain disappear as he regenerated. He stood to face her, a worthy opponent and she didn't have anything he wanted so he didn't retaliate.

"I assume you wanted something, otherwise you wouldn't have come over" he inquired raising a bushy eyebrow.

"What, you're not even hurting - that's not supposed to happen. You're just like..." but she paused, collecting herself. "You're just like a girl at Hogwarts I attacked" she added. _Hogwarts? _Sylar thought and suddenly realisation dawned on him - she knew exactly where the school was and had infact had a run in with Keely proving that her 'brother' had actually been truthful. Immediately Sylar pinned her against the wall. If Keely was there, Claire certainly would be and he could finally acquire the power he wanted so badly - then he would be virtually unstoppable. He smiled inwardly at the thought before turning his attention back to the woman he had pinned against the wall.

"What did she look like?" he growled.

"Why do you care?" the woman returned with a question but when she saw the murderous look in his eyes she immediately spoke up - not wanting to end up like the man lying in a pool of his own blood opposite her. "Curly brown hair with brown eyes" she replied firmly but the glint of evil in his eyes did not disappear.

"Lead me there" he ordered and loosened his grip on her throat but kept her immobilized.

"I take orders from the Dark Lord, not you!" she quipped back angrily and Sylar paused for thought.

"Dark Lord?" he replied quizzically and she nodded.

"The most greatest and most powerful Wizard alive." Bellatrix replied. "We are in fact going to return to capture her, he thinks she might be useful in his plan to destroy his arch nemesis Harry Potter" she added. _Why on earth was she saying all this to him, probably because he might join their side _she considered.

"I'm looking for her to finish what I started. However, if this Dark Lord thinks he can use her in his plan I might be lenient and allow the use of her before I kill her in the same way as the man opposite us" Sylar mused coldly.

"Perhaps we can help each other then" Bellatrix asked, raising in eyebrow curiously. "I'll take you to the Dark Lord, you would definitely be of use to us" she added.

"I don't work for anyone" Sylar retorted angrily. "But, if we both want the same thing then I might be able to work alongside you" he added. Ditching his otherwise solitary persona meant he would be able find Keely and Claire. That was definitely Keely the woman had faced and from the sound of things, she might even be more powerful than before. _This should be interesting, and once I obtain Claire's regeneration power, she will not be able to stop me and after I destroy Peter I will be the most powerful superhuman _he thought as he allowed Bellatrix to lead him towards the mansion he had seen earlier.

* * *

**New York**

Matt managed to navigate through the busy streets of late evening New York - Starbucks would definitely still be open, it was just a question of whether they would catch Hiro on his shift They entered the third Starbucks on 8th Avenue, having asked whether a Japanese man called Hiro had infact worked there, and they were all hoping this was the right one. Sure enough, Matt saw Hiro cleaning one of the tables in the back and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Long time, no see" Matt said clapping his hand on the back of Hiro's shoulder in a friendly manner. The Japanese man turned around and saw the beaming face of Matt Parkman and behind him, Peter, Nathan and Noah.

"Flying man" Hiro said happily, almost bouncing up ad down.

"Hiro, is there somewhere we can talk. It's important" Peter said quietly.

"My shift end now, you catch me at right time" Hiro replied with a warm smile and with that he threw the towel behind the counter, announced he was leaving and led the four men outside the building. "What can I do for you?" Hiro asked and Peter explained to him about what happened to Claire and Keely, everything that West had told them and the fact that Sylar was on the hunt for them and was now very close to them, too close for their liking in fact.

"Cheerleader in danger" he repeated and placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Save the cheerleader, save the world" he added with a warm smile. "We will teleport there and stop Sylar" he told them clapping his hands together.

"We need some sort of plan first" Nathan said running after Hiro who had swiftly walked to the alleyway next to Starbucks. In fact it was the same alleyway where Peter had stepped off the building and was caught by his brother almost a year ago, the irony made him laugh inside.

"You mean, you don't have a plan?" Hiro asked with an eyebrow raised. The others shook their head.

"Look, we need to make sure we're not jumping into anything and have as many people as possible behind us" Noah explained on behalf of the others. "I can't let Claire-bear die because we failed to plan" he choked glancing at the floor.

Hiro placed a finger on his chin as he had done earlier and his expression changed to be one of intense concentration. "Well, I know that Niki Sanders and D.L Hawkins survived as did their son Micah" he paused for thought.

"They have a cousin with an ability as well, Monica who has adoptive muscle memory and can replicate any physical act she can see" Noah said. "But we don't know where they are" he added.

"Maybe it will be just us then since we have no clue where everyone else is" Peter stated. "Well we can't waste time trying to look for them. According to West the castle is located near a village called Hogsmeade. It looks somewhat dilapidated but that's because of the magical bonds which surround it and stop non-magical people finding their way into it. He met them near the shrieking shack and I remember him saying what the place actually looked like" he added.

"Hiro, have you teleported this many people at one time before?" Matt wondered.

"No, but we must save cheerleader and friend so I will try to make it work" he responded happily.

"He said, the town was in the English countryside and wait a second..." Nathan said and delved into his pocket. He brought out a phone and Noah suddenly remembered - West had snuck a photograph of the town - they could use that to get there. Nathan flicked through the pictures until he found it. "It looks like this" he said and held up the picture so that Hiro could get a good look at it.

Hiro stared at it for a few minutes making sure the image was imprinted on his mind before he grabbed a hold of Matt and Peter who held onto Nathan and Noah. Hiro imagined the place in his mind's eye with the four of them in the middle of the clearing and sure enough there was that same weird, yet wonderful sensation as they teleported towards the place in question. It took a while for them to get over the dizziness and nausea when they arrived and when they had Nathan looked at the picture again he knew they were in the right place. It was now just a matter of finding the building itself.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Hermione leaned against West as the Common Room began to fill with more people. Everything they had been told and had informed the others about was a lot to take in - for each of them - and it was nice just to sit in silence, this was short lived however, when Professor McGonnagol came through the Common Room looking frantic.

"There you are" she said bustling over to them. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you, it's urgent" she said ushering them out of the Common Room and towards Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and they ascended the stairs. She opened the door and pushed the six of them into the room where Dumbledore was standing waiting for them.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked immediately when he saw the worried look on Dumbledore's face.

"Well I have been told that from one of the paintings that muggles have arrived in Hogsmeade. They're outside the Hogshead and in the words of the painting they look disorientated and lost. But from a conversation they were having they are trying to look for the castle to rescue two girls from a power stealing serial killer" Dumbledore said. "I have a feeling you know them" he added wryly looking towards Keely and Claire.

"What do they look like?" Keely asked instantly, feeling that Dumbledore was right in saying she and Claire already knew who the 'muggles' were but she just wanted to double check so that hers and Claire's hopes wouldn't be crushed if it didn't turn out to be them.

Dumbledore paused for a moment to collect the information he had been told by the portrait. "One short had dark hair, one had Horn Rimmed Glasses, one was a short Japanese man and the other two looked somewhat related, one with hair sweeping in his face and the other dressed in a suit" the man from the painting concluded.

"It's them!" Keely and Claire cried in unison.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"My family" Claire replied happily, "with Hiro who can teleport and Matt who can read minds and put thoughts into people's heads" she added and she exchanged a look of sheer delight with Keely. They embraced each other before dragging the Golden trio and Wet into a huge group hug as they jumped up and down with joy.

Dumbledore smiled at them and turned to the painting which linked directly to the Hogs Head. "Would you tell the owner of the Hogs Head to walk up with them where I will meet them at the front of the school with the girls whom they are searching for. Their names are Keely and Claire just incase they don't belive him" Dumbledore asked the man in the painting who disappeared only to return again and tell them he will send them up.

"Well they're on their way now" Dumbledore said turning to the girls. "Lets go down and meet them shall we?" he asked before he made his way to the door with the res of them following behind.

* * *

**Hogsmeade Village**

Matt looked around the deserted village but couldn't see the tip of a castle. "Hopefully someone would have seen or heard us arrive" he said to the others who looked just as lost as he did.

"Well West did say that he couldn't see the castle first time due to the tightened security" Nathan reminded them before he noticed a man walking towards them.

"I swear this place had been deserted a second ago" Matt pondered to the others in a worried tone.

"Hello and welcome to Hogsmeade" the man said in a thick British accent and the moment he said that, some of the magical bonds surrounding the village had been dismantled and they could see people in various shops looking out towards them with quizzical expressions on their faces. "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore who runs Hogwarts. I have been asked by him to take you to the castle where you will be reunited with the girls who you are looking for" he informed them.

"But...how do we know we can trust you" Noah interjected.

"Dumbledore thought you might say that. Claire and Keely are waiting for you at the entrance at the moment and I'm your best chance at getting to the castle where Dumbledore will lift the magical bonds securing the castle from muggles and dark witches and wizards. You cannot see it because you are muggles - non magic folk - and you will end up wandering around in circles getting lost and maybe attacked by creatures of the forest if you're not careful" Aberforth persuaded.

The five men nodded and followed him up to the castle which they could not see, this was all getting way too weird for them. They travelled up the long and windy dirt-road towards the castle in silence. "I know how odd this must be for you, but I'm sure Dumbledore will explain everything to you when you get there" Aberforth comforted. They nodded again but wondered why the castle was so far from the village in the first place.

***

Dumbledore saw his brother's patronus approach the castle and knew they had arrived. He looked over at the two Bennett sister who were almost squeeling with joy before he took out his wand and muttered various incantations to lift some of the security measures he had put in place. The doors at the wall guarding the castle opened and they saw six figures emerge from the darkness.

"Step in quickly" Aberforth ordered forcefully and the five men stepped in quickly. Claire could not contain herself any longer and as Dumbledore redid the secutiry measures she ran towards the man she knew to be her father and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Claire bear" he exclaimed and became teary eyed as he held his daughter close, finally knowing that she really was safe and well. "Keely" he called out and another girl wandered over to where they were. She saw Noah's smiling face and before she knew it he placed an arm around her and pulled her into his hug with Claire. Nathan and Peter stood there looking at the family and although Nathan knew he hadn't really been there for his daughter in the past, he was envious that she ran to Noah first.

"You should have expected that" Matt said after reading his thoughts and Nathan smiled knowingly because Matt was right. Claire then made her way over to Nathan and Peter who still stood side by side and wrapped her arms around them. They returned her embrace wholeheartedly and Peter almost cried when he saw the tears of happiness fall from Claire eyes as she parted from them.

"We need to go inside" Dumbledore said apologetically. "I'm sorry to break up this reunion but there are some things we need to discuss" he added and the rest of them nodded in agreement. Peter and Noah placed an arm each around Claire and led her inside, Nathan himself had never really been good at showing affection and followed suit with Matt, Hiro and Keely. They then joined with West and the Golden trio who followed them inside and up towards Dumbledore's office. Harry squeezed Keely's hand to show her everything would be okay and West patted her shoulder comfortingly before placing an arm around Hermione knowing what to expect when they reached their destination.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it and please review if you have time, if not thanks for reading and alerting my story it's nice to know that people are reading it!!**


	17. A Painting of the Future?

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates but exams are closing in so I've been really busy but I will try and update frequently :). Thanks for your wonderful review which make me so ecstatically happy! I really appreciate the time you've taken to read my story :). On with the next chapter now**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts**

Peter, Noah, Matt, Nathan and Hiro almost doubled over with the sheer amazement and beauty of the castle. The stone walls were covered with paintings of moving people, objects etc. and the large oak doors looked like something out of a Medieval or Period film. They followed Dumbledore towards his office and their jaw dropped as the stone gargoyle sprung to life to move out of the way so they could ascend the spiral staircase.

When they entered the room they looked around taking in the intriguing room. A hat on the top of a shelf caught their eyes and swallowed when a face appeared in the hat, winked at them before turning to its original motionless expression and was then just a hat. Peter jumped out of his skin when he almost walked into a beautiful golden red bird - a phoenix, but Peter was sure they only existed in myth...

"Again, I am sorry to break up your reunion but we really must talk" Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

"We completely understand Professor. What did you want to talk to us about?" Nathan stepped in to answer on behalf of the rest of them, the political side stepping up to take control of the situation.

"Wee firstly, I'd like to welcome you to our town and our school" he said with a warm smile. "But all pleasantries aside, I need your assistance" he continued, "there is a man very much like your Sylar who is terrorising the wizarding world and the muggle world to an extent. We did not want to get them involved but Claire and Keely have decided to fight for our side and I would like to ask you if you would do the same?" Dumbledore asked with an eyebrow raised. When there was no answer he added, "I understand this is a lot to ask, but in return we will help you get rid of Sylar once and for all".

"Dad" Claire said as she made her way over to Noah, "I know we have to worry about Sylar, but these people need our help and Keely and I couldn't just say no. We were given our powers to do the right thing" she added.

Noah looked down at Claire and even though part of him was angry, he knew that she was right. Their powers were a gift to do good in the world and that's exactly what they needed to do. "I don't see a problem with it Claire" he said. "But if this man is anything like Sylar is there a chance we may not survive?" Noah directed this question at Dumbledore.

"He does not have your kind of power and I don't think is any match for it" Dumbledore replied, he didn't want to let on that there was s slight chance they could die if Voldemort used the killing curse...

"I can only fly - that's hardly a power against magic" Nathan interjected trying to cover the worry in his voice.

"Look, this is our destiny. There is supposed to a final battle where all of us are involved, between the heroes and villains or their world and ours. If we turn our back on this whose to say what could happen to our future?" Keely asked and the others could sense a hint of exasperation in her tone.

The adults looked at each other. "West never mentioned that" Matt mused out loud.

"That's because I didn't know" West retorted with a sharp glare.

"Nathan if Keely is right, we can't run away from our destiny. We tried it once before and nearly blew up New York, I can't let this happen again and I will go through with this with our without your help" Peter said firmly. There was a moment of silence between the two brothers which was then replaced with understanding, Nathan nodded in agreement before stating "I'll help".

"We save the world once more!" Hiro exclaimed joyfully.

The Golden trio felt like bystanders to the scene happening around them and it was really aggravating. "I think you should meet the rest of your team" Harry said, stepping into the conversation for the first time. "The Order of the Phoenix will be happy to know they have more people to help them fight the battle, especially people with such great abilities" he added.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Noah asked staring intently at the boy he hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron and Hermione. I'm in the same boat as your daughters Mr. Bennett but with the man from our world" he explained.

"We understand better than anyone what you are going through, I mean we're not exactly normal are we?" Hermione added with a warm smile and entwined her fingers with West's.

"We had better go and see them then" Nathan said with his award winning smile. With that Ron explained to them how to use the floo powder network seeing as he was the most experienced. He went first to demonstrate followed by Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, West before the heroes and finally the Bennett sisters.

They experienced that same strange tingling sensation as before and with a thud on the ground ended up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The wizards recovered first and went into the usual meeting area - the kitchen - to announce the arrival of the heroes. The Bennett sisters and West recovered next along with Hiro who said that it was like teleporting.

"Well I hope I never have to teleport" Matt grunted as he helped Peter off the floor. Nathan brushed himself off as did Noah before they followed West to the kitchen ready to experience one the weirdest conversations they would have in their life.

* * *

**Little Hangleton**

Bellatrix Lestrange made her way the man with the powerful abilties to the gates of the mansion. "Whose that?" drawled Lucius Malfoy as he looked Sylar up and down.

"He's a useful addition to our team" she replied quickly. "So open the door before I hex you into next year" she snarled at the man with long white blonde hair. He laughed under his breath before he retracted the security spells and allowed Bellatrix and the man to enter.

As she brushed passed, Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him "he had better be useful, the Dark Lord has had enough of your mistakes and this time there wil be no-one there to protect you if this goes wrong" Lucius gave a word of warning before he pushed her away and let her make the walk up the mansion. She entered the front door and made her way down a long corridor.

"Miss Bellatrix" came the high-pitched voice of Peter Pettigrew as he saw her approach. His eyes darted between her and the man she had accompanying her.

"I need to see the Dark Lord, it is urgent" she said with authority. Peter nodded before he stepped aside and allowed her to pass into the room he was standing out side of. Belatrix waltzed into the room and kneeled on the floor as low as possible to the man she served, Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord..." she began but was quickly silenced when she saw Voldemort raise a hand to stop her.

"This had better be good" he said coldly, his intense gaze never leaving hers. The gaze sent chills down her spine and Sylar understood why the man or half man half serpent was served by so many - they were afraid. He knew a similar feeling but not to the extent of this man, what he wouldn't give to have Peter Petrelli bow down to him out of fear and the thought almost made him salivate.

"Well, the young girl I attacked who had extraordinary power" she started but stopped suddenly as Voldemort did not appear to be impressed. "This man has the same powers, if not more and he had agreed to be of service to us to not only help you destroy Harry Potter but allow you to obtain the powers before he disposes of the girl himself" she finishied, coming straight to the point out of fear that he would attack her for wasting any of his time.

Voldemort considered her for a moment. "Leave us" he hissed and Bellatrix bowed once more before she darted from the room leaving Voldemort and Sylar alone. "So you have extraordinary power then?" Voldemort asked, venom detected in every word he said.

Sylar nodded with a smirk on his face, but he knew better than to get to this man, he was obviously a worthy adversary who struck fear into everyone he encountered - well except himself, this was definitely someone he could work with and knew this man would lead her to Keely and Claire and the rest of the heroes no doubt. "I hear that you are also a powerful wizard" Sylar said.

"I'm not _a _powerful wizard. I am _the most _powerful wizard. I can bewitch the mind, control the people around me and make use of their abilities. I can make people scream in agony and kill without remorse" Voldemort replied in a tone that seemed to suck the confidence out of Sylar - this man was most definitely a force to be reckoned with and was someone Sylar could definitely get along with.

"I have a proposition for you" Sylar said taking a seat on the leather recliner, he was not about to be undermined or appear weak or vulnerable. "If you help me kill the heroes of my world and obtain their powers so that I am unstoppable, I will help you destroy that Potter kid and give you unlimited power for you to take over this sorry excuse for a world" Sylar added with an eyebrow raised.

Voldemort considered the man for a moment, he was certainly cocksure and arrogant but could prove useful in his plans and there was something about him that reminded him of himself - a cold and strong man hellbent on being the most powerful. Whose to say this man won't be a threat in the future, but if everything appears that way he could just kill him along with everyone else. He had made his decision and nodded in agreement, it was now up to them to think of a plan of attack.

* * *

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Welcome" came the warm voice of none other than Sirius Black, who sat at the head of the table surrounded by the members of his organisation. He introduced them one by one before allowing the heroes to sit down with them. They looked like a picture of a dysfunctional family from a soap opera, but each of them knew there was work that needed to be done.

"Let's get down to business then" growled Alistair Moody.

"Moody you never stop working do you?" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley who stirred around the ingredients in her bowl for dinner.

"Well now that we have extra help to battle against the dark lord, what's the point in waiting lets figure out a plan of attack" he retorted firmly, with a bang of his fist on the table to show how serious he was.

"You know him better than anyone so I don't think we can help in the plan" Peter reminded them and all the heads at the table whipped around to look at him.

"What powers have you got?" Ron asked hastily, in all honesty he had wanted to know and he didn't want there to be a full fledged argument at the table.

"How do you know I have them?" Pete returned his question with another hastily.

"Claire said that you and Keely had the same power and since she told us what it entailed we were just wondering how many abilities you have actually absorbed?" Hermione answered for Ron, receiving a deathly glare from him when she had asked her question.

"Well I have time manipulation, teleportation, invisibility, telekinesis, spontaneous regeneration, telepathy, induced radioactivity which I don't use anymore, precognitive dreaming, precognition through painting, flight, phasing, electric manipulation, enhanced strength and pyrokinesis. But it's extremely difficult for me to control them all at once so I use some more than others" Peter explained as the jaws of everyone around the table dropped, including Claire's.

"What, last time you only had about 6?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Well it has been a while and after the incident at Kirby Plaza I met more people with powers when I put myself into the company's care. I was afraid that I was a danger but knew that I wasn't because I only wanted to do the right thing. Sylar is the real menace to society and stopping him is my priority now" Peter told them.

"Well you will definitely shock Voldemort" Lupin mused quietly.

"So what's the plan then?" Noah asked eagerly, he just wanted to help them, stop Sylar and then get back to America to be with the rest of his family along with Claire and Keely.

"Wait, what about the rest of you don't you have powers too?" Tonks asked as her hair changed from a vibrant red to a dark purple.

"First tell me how you did that" Hiro replied quickly and she explained how it worked to him.

"Well I can travel through time and manipulate the time space continuum" Hiro said proudly.

"So that means you can stop time?" Ron asked eager with excitement - it was extremely cool to learn about all their different abilities and kind of made him jealous because he wanted some.

"Yep" Hiro replied with a warm smile. Matt and Nathan were still silent so Hiro decided to step in. "Nathan can fly and Matt has telepathy. There are other heroes, but we couldn't find them on short notice" he added.

"Cool" was all Ron managed to say before there was silence again at the table.

"Peter you and Keely both have the same power, does that mean she has acquired all the abilities you have now?" Moody asked, his false eye moving swiftly around the room.

Holding in his repulsion Peter was about to reply when he was beaten to the punch by Keely. "Well, yes if I know how to use them but I wouldn't want to. I can barely control the few powers I have at the moment and could not do with anymore, I would be completely useless and probably crumble under the burden of carrying so many" she explained.

"Well Peter, just to warn you, if Voldemort finds out Sylar won't be the only one hunting you down" Mr. Weasley warned him, speaking for the first time. "Like you villain Sylar he is attracted to power and would do anything to get yours" he added in a serious tone.

"We'll make sure that we defeat him then" Matt said for the first time since he had entered the strange and dilapidated house.

"Well now, back to business. Do you think it would be beneficial for us to wait until Voldemort attacks us, since we have no idea where he is and knowing about the powers that are here wouldn't he come to collect them and also try and kill Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Why do you always make this about me?" Harry piped up instantly rolling his eyes. "I have escaped him countless times now and yet you still treat me like a vulnerable and fragile person who constantly needs saving" he added angrily, a little too angrily as Tonks stared at the table. Harry hesitated for a moment, "Look I'm sorry it's just that..." but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't worry I know what you mean" Tonks said with a smile as she looked up.

"Well anyway Tonks, I think you are right in what you say. It should only be a matter of time before Voldemort attacks, according to Professor Trewlany's prediction" Lupin added and the an idea hit him. "Peter, can you use your precognitive painting now?" he asked and the rest of the members at the table mentally slapped themselves - how had they missed that.

"Well I could try, but there's no guarantee it will be the future you want to see. Do you have a canvas and paint?" he asked them.

Molly Weasley used _accio _to retrieve the products Peter would need and the others watched intently as Peter placed the canvas against the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment of collecting himself he began to move his hand swiftly across the canvas.

"How long?" Tonks asked restlessly even though it had been less than a minute.

"It's difficult to tell" Matt responded before he turned back to see what Peter was slowly but surely panting. They sat there for what seemed like hours when only a half hour had ticked by and sure enough the painting was beginning to look almost complete. What the saw shocked them immensely. It was a picture of the school and what looked like a young girl with blonde hair lying in a pool of her own blood, head sawn open and next to her lay a boy with a lightning shaped scar, glasses askew lying next to her with the mirthless expressions of Noah and Peter himself standing over them tears filling their eyes. In the distance there were more dead bodies, of students from the school including Keely and West. And even more frightening Sylar and Voldemort attacking Nathan and Dumbledore in the background while members of the Order battled with the Death Eaters. It was a painting of the potential future of the ultimate battle.

"No" Hermione breathed as she stared at the painting. Peter regained consciousness and stared at the painting, he gasped being just as shocked as the others at what he saw on the canvas.

"We cannot let him get away with this. We must save the cheerleader again and save Harry!" Hiro piped up instantly.

"Does everything you paint come true Peter?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Isaac's did, but mine you can change. The future is not written in stone" he said winking at Claire for she had told him those wise words once.

"If Sylar and Voldemort have joined forces then we know that they will attack at the school and will have to wait until then" Mr. Weasley said. "We'll form a plan to make sure than neither of them win" he said firmly but choked at the end. "We cannot fail you Harry nor you either" he said referring to the cheerleader and the others heroes, he then sobbed a little and Mrs. Weasley comforted him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We will not let this happen. If this is the ultimate battle good has to truimph no doubt about it the future of our worlds are at stake" Moody concluded. They al sat there racking their brains trying to think about what they could do to avoid the future and the golden trio kept returning their gazes to the picture. Peter explained how they had prevented the future and saved Claire before and the same could happen again, they decided that they must have been caught unawares and wondered how they got near the school in the first place with all the magical bonds surrounding it.

After hours of deliberating the pros and cons of each idea they finally came to a conclusion. The Order members would round up as many other members as possible and Hiro would teleport to find as many other heroes as he could and persuade them to join the fight. Dumbledore would watch all his students for any suspicious activity and ask Snape to mix various potions they could use against the opposition, including banned potions. The Golden trio would learn as many defensive spells as possible as they knew they would want to fight and would end up leaving the castle anyway. The heroes would learn to control their abilities particularly Peter and Keely, they would then wait for the attack and be ready for it so that when the time came there was no chance that the villains would prevail. Students would stay inside the castle and the teachers would be called out to fight. There was no telling what could happen then but they would be better prepared thanks to Lupin and Peter.

***

The students and Dumbledore had returned to school to sleep an the heroes were given rooms in the Black household to sleep in. Peter lay awake, and wasn't the only one, thinking about the canvas again but soon drifted off to sleep.

_He was walking outside the school ground when he saw a marking appear across the sky. It was eleven thirty when he looked at his watch and looked up to notice a green light and the mouth of a skull open to let a snake come out._

_"He's here!" he heard Dumbledore shout from behind and noticed all the teachers stand ready to fight. He saw his brother and himself and then realised he was about to see the future. He watched in horror as Death Eaters appeared from the darkness and swept some of the teachers away. People wee dogding spells and sending them in any direction, a stunning spell hit the young Ron who fell to the floor. Across the field emerged the Order members who had been informed and had used the floo network to get there. Peter watched as they fought each other until Voldemort and Sylar appeared, he stared as Sylar looked for Claire and used his telekinesis to move people forcefully out the way. He finally found her and Peter stared as she ran away but the telekinesis threw her onto the floor and he held in a breath as Sylar sawed her head open. Her ear splittng scream was to much for him and he turned away to himself face to face with Voldemort, stopping him from getting Harry, he teleported the young boy safely out of harm's way but noticed that Sylar was already making his way towards Keely. How could he have missed everything that was happening, especially as he saw Hiro get stunned by a spell, leaving him unconscious on the floor? He noticed his brother and West piking up Death Eaters with much effort and dropping them in different places. The problem was they cushioned their fall with spells and then turned on them, allowing them to fall the few feet above the ground they had been. Luckily they were only unconscious as they had lowered themselves ready to lift another. Thank God Peter thought.  
_

_Peter looked on as Voldemort turned on Dumbledore an evil glint in his eye and heard Harry yell "NO!" as a jet of green light just missed the old man, but the force still sent him backwards. Harry ran towards Voldemort with his wand shouting obscenities and spells but Voldemort just laughed mercilessly before he used a cruse on Harry which had him writhing on the floor in agony. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Keely fought hard against Sylar's telekinesis and Peter admired her courage and attitude to not give up. She was overpowered though and thrown to the floor, but his attention turned to Ron who stood infront of Hermione sheidling her from the cruciatus curse sent by Bellatrix Lestrange. It hit him in the chest and he was on the floor in the same way as Harry. Voldemort had moved away from Harry who was unconscious on the floor from the pain, and was now standing by Keely who was held in place by Sylar. He watched the two talk for a moment before Voldemort began whispering to her and Sylar shouted at her how to feel his hunger._

_It was pandemonium and it appeared it though there was nothing they could do to stop it. However, there was a sudden gust of wind and Voldemort and Sylar were thrown backwards away from Keely who fell to the floor in tears, probably worried that they had accessed the hunger. Peter received the shock of his life when he saw Claire move over to his friend/sister and comfort her before the two of them held hands and stood up - Claire was alive?! But how?! He then watched as Harry cast a spell at Voldemort's snake which crumpled beside him - dead, had Harry missed was the thought that went through his mind but then he saw himself and Sylar face off battling with each others acquired powers he looked on at Sylar irritation that Peter was just as strong as he was and smiled inwardly at that.  
_

_Hermione, Ron and the Order members appeared to be getting the upper hand and the Death Eaters were falling one by one and Dumbledore and Voldemort began to duel as Harry woke up and joined the fight. Keely found a new power in herself and began using it to her advantage, she created hurricanes sending Death Eaters into the air only to start swirling in a tornado and Harry was struggling against Voldemort, despite Dumbledore's aid. Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" a jet of green light flashed towards him but Hiro stopped time, he positioned Voldemort infront of his own green light and then began time again. Voldemort had no time to act and was hit with his own spell and at the same time Harry shouted "expeliarmus" which caused the jet of light to go straight into him. It had been their combined effort which left him lying dead on the floor along with other Death Eaters. _

_He looked over at Claire where he heard an echoing scream but she was making her way towards Sylar who was slowly ripping Keely's head open. Claire grabbed a sharp rock from the floor and jammed it in the back of his head, the part where he cold be killed. Keely dropped to the floor and gasped for air before she was helped up by Claire and they made their way over to where the Golden Trio sent spells flying at the remaining Death Eaters and watched himself pick up Keely's ability of weather control and use the power to send a bolt of electricity through their bodies. _

_The battle was finally over and the last picture he saw as he began to wake up was all of them safe and standing at the front of the castle ready to continue with their lives..._

Peter woke up from his prophetic dream, sweat pouring down his face. He looked up and saw some of the residents above him. "You were shouting in your sleep" Moody stated in a gruff tone, he obviously did not like being woken up.

"Did you have a nightmare Pete?" Nathan asked a little more comfortingly.

"No, I saw the future" he replied simply.

* * *

**Wow this was definitely my longest chapter, hope it makes up for the long time in which it took to reply. Well I hope you enjoyed it, if not constructive criticism is welcome - I really hope I stayed within role of the characters and tell me if you would like to see more of others. Sorry if it was too long but I got a little carried away, hope it all made sense and soon there will be the actual battle, but will it be the same? It will also be from most character's POVs to make it more interesting as Peter's dream would have missed some bits... Anyway review if you want to, I won't force it but it would be appreciated very much. If any of you want to give ideas for endings or the battle then that's cool too cause I'm still debating on what to do for it... anyway I'll leave it at that before this gets too long, Thanks again for reading and reviewing so far it really means a lot!**


	18. What is the Future?

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for ages but it is now crunch time for exams so there will be less time to write obviously. But thanks for waiting and reading my story, here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"What do you mean you saw the future Pete?" Nathan asked in a worried tone. "You already painted it, unless it's changed now?" he asked another question becoming restless while trying to process what a dream of the future cold mean and what would happen if it was different.

"I think it was the same but it showed how everything happened until something really strange happened and nothing about the painting came true" Peter said, barely making any sense as he tried to piece together every single bit of the dream.

"So you mean, we win?" Moody growled, it was too early in the morning for him to be thinking straight and he needed clarification.

"Well, yeah but it is subject to change now that you know" Peter replied hesitantly as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"This is too confusing, I'm going back to bed" Moody snarled angrily before he retreated out of the room towards his bedroom. It was then that Lupin decided to speak up.

"What was in the dream, if you can remember?" he asked calmly and Peter placed his head on his hands as he tried to remember everything about it and soon it all came back to him in an instant. He explained what he had seen and at this point Moody returned listening intently to what he had to say - he could hardly sleep when everyone was talking about a potential future.

"That's pretty much the opposite to earlier" Mr. Weasley mused, "you say that Voldemort and Sylar were defeated? It seems so simple...in fact too simple" he added in a worried tone.

"I'll give the information to Dumbledore so that they can know what you saw" Sirius said before he vacated the room and went to the portrait which connected to Dumbledore's office.

"Get some sleep, Pete" Matt said for the rest time since he had listened to Peter's prophetic dream. "In fact we should all get some sleep and think about this more tomorrow, we'll need to be at our best" he added before he turned in his bed, l;aced his head o the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

"He's right we'll need to be ready for this date - whenever it is" Lupin said and he ushered the rest of them out of the room. A few moments later Peter could hear the snores of Matt and doors in the house shut, indicating the others were going back to sleep. He remained awake however, there was something in his dream, something he had missed the first time. It was behind the Dark Mark....it was a full moon.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore awoke the next day and made his way to his office. It was early morning and the sun was streaming through the windows of the castle. When he entered his office, he saw the sleeping wizards in their portraits and envied them - he had to put some thoughts into the pensive. As he drew the wispy white substance from his head with his wand, he heard a voice from behind him. "Professor, so glad to see you awake" and he realised at once who it belonged to - Nigelus Black. He listened to his explanation of the events in the manor that night and thanked him before taking a seat at his desk. _So the battle is won _he thought, _but not without sacrifices _a voice in the back of his mind said. Peter wouldn't have seen everything that happened and anything he missed could have resulted in the death of a co worker, student of Order member...

He was about to place these unwanted thoughts into his pensive when he noticed a green flame appear in the fireplace. He made his way towards it and was about to check whether any floo powder had dropped into it when Peter Petrelli appeared in the fireplace looking dazed and disorientated. "That's worse than time travel" he said wearily as he staggered out of the fireplace and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Sir, I have some information" he began but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him and Peter lost his trail of thought instantly.

"I already know about your dream" he said as he placed the wand to his head and placed his thoughts into the swirling water of the pensive. Peter stared at him with a mixture of confusion and admiration _I'd love to just get rid of some of my thoughts _a voice in the back of his head said. He snapped back out of this thought instantly when he remembered why he had come.

"Professor, there was something else I remembered and I was going to say something straight away but I wanted to make sure. It was something behind the Dark Mark and I've thought about it long and hard and I'm pretty sure it was full moon" he stated firmly. Dumbledore turned to look at him before he closed the pensive and walked towards him.

"The full moon is this coming Friday" Dumbledore contemplated. "Peter, are you sure that's what you saw?" he asked quickly and Peter nodded. Dumbledore knew in his eyes that was confident with his theory. "Well then, we have three days until the battle. Go back and inform the others, I'll tell your niece and the others" he added as he placed an arm around Peter's shoulder and moved him towards the fireplace. Peter took one last look at the office before he grabbed a handful of floo powder and made the journey back to the Order.

*****

Harry woke with a start that morning, he'd had another nightmare about Voldemort and this time Sylar was in it, but then if he was, wouldn't he have seen into Voldemort's mind? Harry inadvertently used that gateway in his dreams sometimes and perhaps this was just one of those. He couldn't remember the specific events in the dream but assumed it was their preparation for attack. He got out of bed sleepily, changed and made his way down to he Common Room only to find Hermione, Ron, Claire, Keely and West sitting in their usual places around the fireplace.

"Dumbledore wants to see us mate" Ron stated as he saw his best friend at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you know what it's about?" Harry asked.

"We assume our battle preparation" Hermione said, stepping in for Ron who was yawning at that moment.

"Well we don't know what it is definitely about" West added, "but that's our guess. I mean they could attack at any time and thankfully we have free lessons this morning. Dumbledore has managed to get us all out of class for this week" he added and when he saw Harry raise an eyebrow and opened his mouth to question he beat him to the mark. "He told the teachers about the prophecy - and us" he said pointing to himself, Claire and Keely.

"Okay. I can't believe this is going to happen" he said as he took a seat on the sofa beside Ron. "I mean I knew this was going to happen sometime, I just didn't think it would be so soon" he added looking at the floor.

"It's a shock to all of us mate" Ron comforted, "but at least we know what the future holds and can work to stop it at all costs" he added with a small smile on his face.

"Anyway, we better go to Dumbledore now that you're up he wanted us all together" Claire interjected and got up from the floor with her sister.

It didn't take them long to get to his office since they sped walk, wondering what their task would be or what Dumbledore wanted to tell them. "You go first" Keely said to Harry when they reached his office door.

"Ah I was hoping to see you soon" Dumbledore said as they entered the door, but he didn't have a beam or wink is his eye, his face was grave and serious.

"What's wrong?" Keely asked instantly, feeling not a good vibe from her empathy.

"You should probably take a seat" Dumbledore said and he conjured chairs for them out of thin air using a transfiguration spell they were supposed to be learning. They each took a seat as Dumbledore explained everything that Nigelus Black had told him and about Peter's unexpected visit and finally that they would need to start controlling their powers and learning defensive spells this morning. "It cannot be put off any longer" Dumbledore concluded as he stared sadly at the terrified faces before him.

"You mean this Friday?" Ron asked again, his jaw at his chest. "but w-we need more t-time" he stuttered.

"I know it's a shock but we can't let this set us back. I need you now more than ever to be strong and try your best to learn these spells incase our defense falters and the Death Eaters enter the castle" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked angrily. "You mean you're going to push us to one side and just let us sit there while you all fight and we don't know what's going to happen. No - I don't think so" he added defiantly. "We want to fight!" he half shouted at Dumbledore.

"Harry I understand you want to help, but we're running out of time and we need to make sure you're safe" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But even Peter saw a new version of the future where we all win and I was there" Harry quipped back with venom and Dumbledore knew this was a fight Harry was probably going to win and by that he knew Harry would sneak out to fight regardless or whether it was a stupid move.

"You had better get learning then" Dumbledore said after a moment's silence and Harry noticed him wink at him. Dumbledore certainly admired Harry's fighting spirit and just hoped that it wouldn't get him intro trouble. "Oh and Keely" he said as the six of them were about to leave. "Peter said you used a new power in his dream - ecological empathy, you made a tornado when you were attacked by Sylar" he began and he noticed her shiver at the name. "Maybe you should try and practice that now you know you have it" he said with a smile

The six of them left Dumbledore's office and made their way straight to the Room of Requirement to practice. Harry used the same techniques they had used in Dumbledore's Army last year and Hermione excelled quickly, however Ron was struggling but was trying his best and Harry knew he would get it eventually after all he had in their practices last year. The room became a vast open space, which included various objects and where the Golden trio were practicing they had model Death Eaters to shoot spells at which would retaliate so they could practice defending as well. On the other side there was a large tree for Keely to try and move in order to increase her telekinetic power and sharp objects for Claire and Keely to practice with as well as model Death Eaters that shot spells any which way and it was West's job to dodge them while Claire made it her aim to regenerate as quickly as possible!

Keely worked on her telekinesis and Claire repeatedly attacked her with objects to get her spontaneous regeneration up to scratch. She then tried to replicate a tornado as she had apparently done in Peter's dream but it wasn't working. No matter how hard she tried, she failed everytime and couldn't even lift anything off the ground in a gust of wind.

"Why won't it work" she cried out before she slumped to the floor and put her head in her hands. Claire came and sat by her side and put an arm around her.

"Look Keel don't give up you will get it, you obviously just need a bit more work" West said and made a move towards her hands in order to lift her up. "Just imagine Sylar is there infront of you since that's when you used it" West said with a smile.

Keely stood in the middle of the room and looked quickly at the Golden trio who were still practicing and she turned her attention away and closed her eyes. She pictured Sylar infront of her instead of the tree she pictured Sylar and every emotion that ran through her whenever she thought of him. She opened her eyes and with all her might thought of a huge and strong gust of wind to move the tree. As she concentrated she saw the tree begin to move as if in a breeze and that breeze then became wind. However, she wasn't strong enough and she stopped immediately and fell to the floor - that had completely drained her of energy. She gulped in oxygen as quickly as she could, as she hadn't realise she had held her breath for the whole time and when she regained composure she sent a blast of electricity at the tree in her frustration that she was unable to activate a new power. The tree fried quickly and she stared at its black and crispy branches.

"I wouldn't wanna get on your bad side" West joked as he gave her a thumb's up and an air hi-five. Keely burst out laughing and soon enough Claire, West and the Golden trio joined in with her. It was then that they realised they had been in the Room of Requirement for a the duration of their classes and son enough it would be dinner, they also realised that they hadn't eaten since breakfast that day and were so hungry.

They sat down at their usual seats at the dinner table and were about to start eating when Neville rushed over to them with the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. "Have you seen this?" he asked instantly as he threw it infront of their faces and took a seat next to them. The six of them stared at the headline of the paper, it read:

_Ministry Member Murdered!_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, member of the Ministry of Magic was found unconscious in his household after being tortured near death by the Minister who became worried when he was not answering his calls. Authorities were baffled by the state his body was discovered. His head was almost sawn open and the bones in his fingers were dislocated and bones in his leg, arms and rib cage were broken completely in half. He was rushed to St. Mungos hospital where he received treatment for his wounds. Nurses say had he been left any later he would have died but they are unsure when he will be allowed to leave incase the torturers return or whether he will be physically healthy enough to leave in the near future. Authorities are convinced this is the work of the same serial killer who has tormented our magical world in the last week. Only a few days ago another victim was found dead with his head sawn off in Little Hangleton and it appears he has changed tactics and is after Ministry officials..._

They couldn't read anymore of the article, it was too shocking and disgusting. Neville took the paper away from them and looked nervously at his plate of food. "Kind of puts you off eating doesn't it" he said quietly. "What if he isn't after Ministry officials but members of the Order?" he asked hastily under his breath so only Harry would be able to hear him.

"No-one knows where the hideout is, the rest are safe for now. I'm just glad that Kingsley was found in time" Harry replied and satisfied Neville began to eat his food slowly.

"Voldemort knows who the Order members are because of the battle at the Ministry of Magic last year. He just wants to strike fear in us to make us back off and be too scared to fight but we need to for Kingsley and everyone else who they have murdered" Harry whispered to the other five around the table.

"We know, but we have a lot of work cut out for us Harry" Claire replied quietly. They finished eating their food in silence and hastily made their way to the Common Room, ready to hear if the future had changed by tomorrow and decide that they would fight in Kingsley's honour.

* * *

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
**

Peter and the other heroes had practiced all day with their abilities and he had managed to increase the ability of quite a few. He lay awake staring at the ceiling not wanting to fall asleep in fear that he may dream of a different future but if that was the case then he needed to know. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

_He was standing outside the school again and looked up in the sky to see the full Moon already with a snake infront of it - the battle had already commenced. He raced towards the forest where screams and cries were coming from and stared again as he saw Claire regenerate from Sylar's attack and watch as she tried to save Keely but was thrown back by Voldemort with a cruciatus curse. He watched her writhe on the floor in agony as Sylar tried to saw open Keely's head and Peter watched as Voldemort turned from Keely and stopped Sylar, he then moved towards Keely who was hanging in mid air and shouted "Imperio!" Peter watched as Keely was under the control of Voldemort and made her way towards Harry Potter and saw himself stand between her and the boy using Matt's telepathy to counter act the curse. It worked and Keely crumpled to the floor and he looked on as his self ran into the fight with the Death Eaters to rescue his brother leaving Voldemort walk towards Keely, madness in his red eyes. _

_Instantly he put her under the cruciatus curse and Harry used expeliamus to knock his wand away and help Keely who turned to fight in the other battle leaving Harry and Voldemort to have a final stand. In an instant they threw their spells at each other at the same time and they locked together but Voldemort's strength was increasing and Peter watched as the connection broke and Voldemort raised his wand for the Avada Kedavra curse and saw Keely run towads them. The spell was fired, Keely jumped and..._

Peter woke up with a jolt - had that been the same future from a different angle or had it changed again, he was unsure. But one thing he was definitely sure about was that he would tell them tomorrow after all the battle would be on Friday. Peter stared at the ceiling before realising that the Dark Mark wasn't infron of the full moon anymore. It was in front of a gibbous moon which was in two days...

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't very confusing and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I also hope you don't mind the future changing again, if you do then I won't change it again but I thought it would be an interesting cliff hanger anyway enough rambling. Reviews would be appreciated very much but I won't force them. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and constructive criticism or criticism is welcome! **


	19. It is Time

**Whoop exams are over now!! Finally, and now I can update more frequently. I honestly know when this story is done, if anyone has any requests or ideas, or criticism I love it and welcome it. Thanks for all those alerted my story and favourited it. Thanks to those who review, they mean so much to me and it's nice to know that people are enjoying the story. Anyway here is the next chapter hopefully it's okay.**

**Hogwarts**

Harry woke up with his arm around Keely, she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He withdrew his arm and sat up on the couch remembering the events of last night when Dumbledore called them to his office yesterday to explain with Peter that it was going to be the next day and to top everything off he had dreamt about Voldemort again last night. This time he remembered seeing Sylar and Voldemort talk about turning Keely against her friends with the Imperius curse before removing her powers and using them to destroy him once and for all. He had a feeling that Sylar would turn against Voldemort but there was no way Voldemort wouldn't be one step ahead of him. Harry felt numb inside knowing their plan of attack, but couldn't bring himself to worry the others about it and decided to tell just Dumbledore, he would be able to help him. He looked around the room, realizing it was early morning and rubbed his eyes as his mind drifted bak to his conversation with Keely in the Common Room last night.

_"Harry?" Keely asked as she placed her head on his shoulder and moved her position on the couch._

_"Yeah" he replied quickly as he watched Ron, Hermione, Claire and West head up to their dormitories._

_"I don't want you to think less of me, but I just need to tell someone, okay" she said more as a statement than a question. She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I'm scared of what will happen tomorrow. I don't think I've ever been this scared before in my life... I just can't shake this gut feeling that something terrible is going to happen tomorrow night. I haven't dreamt anything, but when I saw the look on Peter's face, I knew that he was afraid and if he is - well, I just want to run away but I can't because I don't want to disappoint you all" she sighed as she finished before running a hand through her hair. _

_Harry pulled her chin up to face him so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "I'd never think less of you. Of course you're scared Keel, we all are - but this is our destiny and we just have to take it as it comes. I know what you mean though about the bad feeling cause I have it too. I want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you" he said firmly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips._

_"That's funny Harry - I can't die thanks to Claire, shouldn't I be looking out for you" she replied with a small laugh. It was nice to see her smile, she had such a beautiful one and it made Harry more relaxed, he was about to reply when he noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Well that had to be expected after the day they'd had and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep._

Harry looked at the sleeping Keely beside him, she looked so peaceful and serene and thought about her instinct - she had been right about the bad feeling and he just hoped that what he saw in his dream was not about to happen. He stood up from her sleeping form and stared down at her before he made his way upstairs to change and then made his way to Dumbledore's office - he laughed inwardly as he seemed to be going there a lot recently. As he stepped up to the door he heard voices from within.

"Professor, please calm down" Dumbledore said and Harry pressed his ear closer to the door.

"I can't. Not after what I've seen" came the voice of Professor Trelawny, but her voice wasn't wispy and breathless like it normally was, it was hesitant and worried.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked calmly and Trelawny turned her glassy eyes to him and licked her dry lips, she looked as though she was about to cry and Dumbledore was about to comfort her and offer her a drink when she began to speak in a quiet voice.

"The Dark Lord and his accomplices murdering everyone. Those with the powers were ripped limb from limb by them and the young girl, Keely was forced under the influence of the Imperius curse where she tried to murder her friends before she was gotten to by Peter Petrelli. He fixed her before he was attacked by Voldemort who tried to force his powers away from him with some kind of incantation, but Claire saved him and Sylar took her power. Then I saw Keely dive and a jet of green light and I couldn't see anymore" she finished, her voice shaking and tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Professor" Dumbledore spoke and put an arm around her gently, "I will not allow that to happen" he added firmly and Harry knew that he should turn around and leave before something else happened.

As he wandered back to the Common Room he couldn't help but think about what he had just heard. So the events in his dream were about to become a reality. He couldn't let that happen, there had to be some way to stop it. He could tell Keely, but then what if she ran away, she's scared enough as it is. These thoughts tormented him as he stepped in through the portrait hole to come face to face with Ron and Hermione.

"Hi mate" Ron said sleepily as he greeted him with a wave and Hermione smiled at him. They were his best friends and if he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore about his dream he should certainly tell them and everything he heard between Professor Trelawny and Dumbledore. He took a deep breath and began, "guys there's something I need to tell you..."

When he finished the stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. "And y-your sure you heard correctly?" Hermione asked in a strangled voice.

"Of course I did, you think I would make something like this up?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not at all" she said quickly. "Are you going to tell her?" she asked after a moment's silence and Harry shook his head.

"I won't let it happen, I can't let it happen" he told her and she gave him a weak smile. She wasn't going to fight him with his, when Harry made his up about something he was going to stick with it no matter what.

"Don't worry mate, everything'll be alright, I mean we got the upper hand and all" Ron said brightly, tying to put everyone's nerves at rest.

"Funny, I never thought I would hear the day when Ron didn't moan in the morning" Claire said from behind them with a mischievous smile on her face. Ron simply glared at her, it was too early in the morning to start an argument, especially when what she said had been true. He did moan a lot int he morning, but he would never admit to that.

"Keely, wake up" Claire said nudging her as she lay on the sofa. Keely stirred before opening her eyes and blinking rapidly to adjust to the brightness of the room. Claire gave her a look and Keely understood it was time for them to practice again before that evening. She made her way up the stairs and changed quickly before reappearing at the bottom of the stairs with West and with that they made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Peter stared at the paintings on the walls as he made his way down to the evening meal. This was the last time they would all be together before they headed to Hogwarts for the final battle. He hadn't had another dream of the future and thought back to the last one he'd had. Tonight they would be battling against Voldemort and Sylar and there was nothing they could do about it, only prepare themselves for the future.

He took a seat at the table next to Matt Parkman who was staring down at his food lost in thought. He looked around at everyone else, they were all spaced out in another world of their own probably because thinking about what would happen that night. He pushed some eggs onto his plate with some bacon, hash browns, beans and chips - he may as well have the British fry up incase he didn't make it back... He pushed that thought away for a moment and ate his food.

Conversation was little over breakfast, people wrapped in their own thoughts trying to think of strategies to come up with and eventually they all made their way to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder where they were transported to Hogwarts and came face to face with Dumbledore and the kids.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"Well now you're here, we had better made our way down" Dumbledore said and in silence they filed out of the office and down towards the field. Dumbledore had charged Professor Flitwick with a school lock down for the events that were about to unfold and soon some of the teachers would be down to fight the good fight not with no telling how things could play out now. Peter's visions had helped, but as a wise philosopher once said the future is not written in stone. All Harry and everyone else could think about was how close they were to whatever fate had in store for them.

***

Sylar an Voldemort made their way through the Forbidden Forest with their band of followers close behind them. They were in the middle of the forest, but already Sylar could hear the heart beats of those they would be fighting. He sneered at their fear and quickened his pace. He loved the exhilarating feeling before a battle and he felt it already with every step he took closer and closer to fulfilling his primary goal and gaining some powers in the process. Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw the entrance to the Forrest and he felt the same exhilarating feeling as Sylar - he would finally be able to fight Harry Potter and this time, he was going to win.

***

Darkness was falling and the heart beats of everyone increased ten fold as they stood there waiting. The gibbous moon was shining high in the sky and they knew that soon enough Voldemort and Sylar would step out of the forest and make their way towards them. Harry turned to the friends he had known since his first day at Hogwarts and smiled at them as a sign of good luck before he turned to Keely, Claire and West and did the same.

"No matter what happens, we keep fighting" Nathan's voice rang out in the silence. "We keep going and don't give up" he added firmly. Being a politician he was used to giving rousing speeches, but he couldn't find the words of comfort or strength to make it worthwhile. That's what fear does to you, it messes you up and right at that moment they were all feeling it. Suddenly a dark mark appeared above the sky, right in front of the moon just as Peter had seen in his vision. That battle was about to begin...

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it may have been short but I wanted to fill something in before the battle and give a few more hints as to what could happen. Next chapters will be the battle itself from people's points of views, I will try and write it as soon as possible so bear with me. Thanks again to all those who read, review, favourite, alert you make my day. Reviews would be appreciated too, as I said before I welcome all criticism, ideas, requests so bring them on :).**


	20. The Ultimate Battle

**Well, I guess the previous chapter was just to fill. Anyway, hopefully this one should be better and a lot longer. Now it is time for he battle, it's finally here and I will try and make it the best it can be :). Everyone else's POV will start after the introduction point (or more or else there, except a couple) marked by Volde's little speech. So on with the story..**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts**

**Claire's POV**

Claire stood there staring off into the darkness and sure enough she saw figures forming in the distance and one leading at the front was definitely Sylar - the man who haunted her dreams. "Stand strong" she heard Nathan cry and in the distance she could here a chilling laugh which sent shivers up her spine just listening to it. The figures were so clear now and soon they were facing in front of them, a line of them opposite and Voldemort stepped forward.

"I'm surprised you came" he began coldly, his voice dripping with venom. "Make no mistake Dumbledore we will crush you and your school. This is one fight you will not win" he finished his eyes boring into Dumbledore's before he raised his wand and cried "Immobulus" - a freezing charm which Dumbledore readily blocked, thankfully. Claire let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding as the battle commenced and Death Eaters began attacking the teachers. Instead of using the killing curse straight away they were going to pay and endure their suffering.

She could hear the Golden trio yell "Stupify", managing to stun a few of the weaker death eaters. Suddenly she heard a shrill voice infront of her - it was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had attacked her sister and best friend. Anger welled up inside of her as Bellatrix stood before her sneering.

"Let's play a game" she said menacingly before she waved her wand and cried out "Crucio!". Immediately, Claire was on the floor writhing in agony - it was a pain she had never felt before, it was coursing through her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She cried out in pain and began to drift into unconsciousness when she saw a jet of electricity fly above her and hit Bellatrix, sending her flying backwards. Claire looked up to see the face of Keely standing over her, she held out a hand and pulled her up, squeezing her hand before turning back to the other Death Eaters and using her telekinesis against them, but she was still not strong enough.

Without thinking properly Claire thew herself into the action, blindly attacking Death Eaters at random with anything she could get a hold of, particularly logs. She batted one log against the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy and saw him fall to floor. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and whipped around to see Sylar standing their before her. Her heart skipped a beat as he made his way towards her with a smirk on his face.

"It's been a while Claire" he said in a menacing tone. "But now, I can finally get my hands on that delicious power of yours" he added and Claire could see the desire in his eyes. Before she could think to do anything, Sylar used his telekinesis and lifted her above the ground, strangling her to muffle her cries. Claire desperately clawed at the invisible force clutching her throat but knew it was in vain. She could feel herself become dizzy as she couldn't get enough oxygen into her body. "I'd like to see how that works" she heard Sylar say before he lifted his forefinger and began to drill open her skull. Pain shot through her entire body and she wanted to scream and shout to try and draw attention to herself. She could feel her head slowly ripping and realised she shouldn't be alive this long - it was torture. After what seemed like hours, when only minutes had passed by Sylar dropped her to the ground and she saw the top of her head at the side of her. He made his way over to her and began looking at her brain, searching for the right switch.

"You know Claire. Most of my victims wouldn't be alive now. You're different. Special" he said to her as he found the right part of her brain and shared her power with his. As he stood up, her noticed that her eyes were blank. She was dead. _So that's how you kill the indestructible cheerleader _he thought with a smirk plastered on his face. Sylar stood there, debating whether to leave her there or bring her back to life so that she could watch her family and friends die at his hands and didn't think twice before he placed the top of her head back on and watched as it re-attached itself. Claire woke up with a gasp, dried blood on her forehead and stared at him with utter loathing - she knew why he had brought her back in an instant and really wish that he hadn't...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry cried out "No" as Dumbledore was attacked by Voldemort. Luckily he blocked it, but also knew that he had to do something quickly as he would soon be next. Voldemort's intention was to murder Dumbledore and knew that when that was done, it would be his turn. However, he couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to fight and stop the Death Eaters. Before he could act, however, he noticed the large frame of a Death Eater - Fenrir Greyback and immediately shouted the first spell that came to mind. "Expelliarmus" he cried and when that failed to work he cried out "Stupify!". Luckily, the werewolf was stunned - but it wouldn't be long until he was up again. He saw Ron and Hermione across the field and ran over to help them. There he battled alongside them against Lucius Malfoy and Dolohov. Suddenly, he heard an ear splitting scream from the other side and knew it instantly - Claire. Lucius saw the look on Harry's face and knew he was about to run and help when he immobalised him and left him frozen in place. "Aargh, I need to help her!" Harry screamed at him in rage, but Lucius just laughed mercilessly at him making Harry's blood boil.

His occuppied attention meant that he didn't see Ron and Hermione stun Dolohov and come after him, but not a second later he was hit on the back on the head with a log by Claire.

"I've got your back guys" she said beaming. "Quickly, go and help Nathan and West, they are having some difficulties" she ordered and they nodded before disappearing, unaware that she was being attacked by Sylar.

"West!" Harry called out as he saw him swoop off with a Death Eater up into the sky and just let him drop. "Can you get the a hold of the Ministry and tell them what's going on so they can be prepared if we fail?" he half asked, half ordered.

"He won't listen to me, I'm just a kid!" West argued with an apologetic look on his face. Harry sighed, West was right parents didn't think it in their best interested to listen to kids/

"I'll go" Nathan said as he touched feet on the ground next to West and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can get through to him. I'll warn him so he can prepare himself - there's no telling how this battle will turn out" he added with a small smile. He was a true politician and Harry nodded before Nathan jumped into the sky and was off.

"Harry" came the voice of none other than Hiro Nakamura, his voice was so distinguishable from the rest. "I don't know how many more times I can teleport and freeze time so they hit spells at each other rather than us" he said in a gentle tone and Harry realised his nose was bleeding, from the amount of stress the time travelling was causing.

"Hiro" Harry said firmly, "I'm going to ask you to stop for a moment and not use your power unless you have to. We don't know what other effects it could have on you" he added, taking charge as he always seemed to do in these kind of situations. Hiro simply nodded before he was stunned, completely knocked out by Bellatrix Lestrange. She faced Harry with a smirk on her face before Harry suddenly felt a force push him backwards and onto the ground. As he stood up and turned around he saw Ron, Hermione and West with looks of fear plastered across their faces, suspended in mid air and saw Keely hold them there with one hand outstretched, the other towards him freeing him in place. Under the Imperius curse she appeared to be a lot more powerful and Harry realised she was about to use her powers against him, in the same way she had used it against Bellatrix to save Claire. Keely was not a killer and couldn't bring herself to kill Bellatrix, just weaken her and that's what she was about to do to him so that Voldemort would finally be able to destroy him. He watched in horror as Keely produced a ball of electricity in her hands, a smirk on her face. She was completely controlled by Voldemort and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Keely's, Ron, Hermione's and West's POV**

Keely watched in horror as madness began around her, in every direction she looked. For a moment, she lost track of what she was supposed to do, but quickly regained composure as a Death Eater made his way towards her. She felt her heart in her throat as she tried to quell her increasing apprehension and channel her energy into her powers. He was gaining closer and raised his wand to attack her when she finally felt that burst of energy and used her telekinesis to throw him back towards the forest. She was not a killer and didn't want to be, she hoped she could just stun or weaken them and eventually they would retreat, but understood that she may be called to kill in order to save the majority - something she would be willing to do if the time came.

Suddenly, she heard an ear splitting scream across the field and recognized it instantly. It was Claire. She set off at a sprint and soon enough came into contact with Bellatrix Lestrange, torturing her sister with the same curse she had used against her. Her desire to protect her friend and love for Claire as a sister enabled her channel enough electrical energy to throw Bellatrix back, rendering her unconscious if only for a little bit. She smiled weakly down at her sister, before she grabbed her hand and pulled her up, watching as Claire regenerated herself. With a brief smile and a squeeze of the hand, Keely made her way over to Matt and Peter who were more ruthless than she was. Matt was using his power to push thoughts of madness into the minds of the opponents and Peter was using fire to intimidate them.

However, she was frozen before she even got half way and turned around to see red eyes like slits boring into her green eyes and she swear her heart stopped beating. Voldemort stood there staring at her, relishing in her fear. Eventually he spoke, "I've been told your powers are great, but seeing you use them, you don't appear to have the correct strength to use them to the best of your advantage" he said coldly. _Was he trying to lecture her? _Keely thought and just prayed that he got distracted or attacked - where was Dumbledore anyway?

"Sylar told me that inside you there is a hunger for power. Your weak character prevents you from accessing this and becoming even more powerful, perhaps more so than Sylar -" but he was cut off by Keely before he could say anything else.

"I will never be like Sylar. Never!" she said angrily through gritted teeth. "He's a murderer and I will always try to take the side of righteousness and goodness" she spat. Voldemort stared at her momentarily before laughing icily, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You say that, but to win you will have to kill myself and Sylar. Righteousness and goodness don't exist in this world" he said spitting the words as if they were disgusting. "You will have to access that hunger to kill and when you do, you won't be able to stop. You will crave power, just like me" he explained venomously and Keely realised that she might have to kill them, if no one else did and that was something she didn't want to do.

"You will turn against you friends and those who love you, they will leave you. Abandon you. And eventually kill you" he said in that same cold tone as before. Tears burned the back of her eyes threatening to fall, she didn't want to listen to him try and corrupt her. "I can help you activate that hunger. If you join our side now, you'll be on the winning side" he tempted but Keely shook her head vigorously.

"I'd rather die" she said through gritted teeth as tears began to stream down her face. He laughed mercilessly at her, an evil glint in his eyes.

"That can be arranged, but first I'd like to use your powers to my - advantage" he said firmly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Imperio" he said casually, as if he had conducted it many times and it was second nature to him. _Use your power against Harry Potter, weaken him but don't destroy him. If anyone gets in your way, use forceful measures to get rid of them. _His voice echoed in her mind, she nodded before she turned and made her way towards Harry. He was with Ron and Hermione, speaking to West and Nathan - now was her chance to weaken him so that Lord Voldemort would be able to defeat him once and for all.

She immobalised West, Hermione and Ron with absolute ease and suspended them in the air. She pushed Harry to the floor with her telekinesis and watched as he stood to face her. Now was her chance and she produced a ball of electricity, loving the amount of power that was coursing through her - much more so than before.

"Keely, don't. Please!" Hermione cried out to her.

"You don't have to do this. Think about what you're doing" Ron called over the sounds of spells and screams of teachers and Death Eaters still battling. Hermione and Ron had been with Harry the whole time, battling alongside him - they hadn't been paying attention to what else was going on around them. Harry told them yesterday that she was going to be under the Imperius curse, and it happened. It must have happened, there was no other reason she would turn against them and try and weaken Harry. They'd need to get a hold of Peter or Matt, they could hear their thoughts.

"We need to get through to Matt and Peter, if they can hear our thoughts they can counteract the curse" Hermione whispered so that only Ron and West could hear.

"What do you mean, what curse. I don't understand" he said just as quietly. It seemed that Keely was stalling at the moment, she was just staring at Harry, probably trying to access the right energy to only weaken him, surely Voldemort would want to finish him off himself. He just wanted to make sure this time that he would have the upper hand, since from the past experiences with Voldemort Harry had told them about it always seemed as though he had the upper hand. If only West could break free, he could use his flight to save Harry and fly him to a safe place.

"She's under the Imperius curse. Harry knew but didn't want to tell her, it was stupid really cause maybe she would have been careful to avoid it. His argument was that you can't avoid destiny and perhaps he was right - but we should have tried" Ron spoke up before Hermione. "She's under Voldemort's control that's why we need the mind control powers of Matt or Peter, they can counteract it" he added.

"We don't have much time West, so please just try and get through to them" Hermione pleaded, eyes glassy. It was clear she didn't want to lose Harry or Keely and West nodded before each of them thought as hard as they possibly could, willing Peter or Matt to hear them. _Please, we need your help, Keely's under Voldemort's control and we need you to counteract the curse. Matt, Peter please hear us, you're our only hope otherwise Harry will be weakened and Keely will be disposed of. _Suddenly, they saw Keely throw a bolt of electricity straight at Harry.

"No!" they cried in unison as it headed closer and closer towards him...

* * *

**Peter's, Claire's, Hiro's and Matt's POV**

Claire watched as Sylar and Peter battled it out, after he took her power she felt completely helpless and that nothing she would do mattered. Matt was defending himself and Hiro against Death Eaters as Hiro's power was taking its toll on him and there was no telling what would happen if he kept using it.

"Face it Peter. You are no match for me now!" Sylar snarled over the noise with a smirk on his face as Peter threw a jet of flames at him. Peter was determined to destroy Sylar once and for all, but there was no chance since he stole Claire's power. He desperately wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but Sylar attacked him straight away. When he saw her lifeless form in the distance it nearly destroyed him, but luckily she regenerated. Peter was suspended in mid air suddenly as Sylar tried to overpower him with his telekinesis, but he was not ready to give up yet!

_Please, we need your help, Keely's under Voldemort's control and we need you to counteract the curse. Matt, Peter please hear us, you're our only hope otherwise Harry will be weakened and Keely will be disposed of _this thought pushed its way into Matt's head as he stood infront of Peter and Sylar's battle pushing thoughts into the minds of the Death Eaters. Most of them seemed to think it was appropriate to turn against each other, just as he had hoped. Finally it seemed to be working and he turned his attention to Peter.

"Peter, Harry and Keely are in danger, she's under Voldemort's control and need us to counteract it!" he shouted at him, desperate to get his attention. Hiro heard and turned his attention to Keely and Harry a few yards away from them just as Claire appeared behind him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?!" Claire asked angrily as Matt pushed her behind him and concentrated on overpowering Sylar's mind since Peter was otherwise preoccupied. He tried to force Sylar to believe that he needed to cease all powers and attacks on Peter and concentrate on getting involved in the fight between the Death Eaters. There would be time later to dispose of him but right now they needed to concentrate on helping Keely. Soon enough Sylar bent towards Matt's thought, unable to fight against it and fight Peter at the same time.

"Peter, we'll deal with him later but we got to help Keely right now!" he shouted as he headed over towards the with Claire, Hiro and Peter following behind. As they passed a group of Order Members and teachers fighting against Death Eaters they saw Keely shoot a bolt of lightening towards Harry - it looked like they were too late and West, Hermione and Ron hadn't seen them either. Claire broke out into a run towards Keely and Harry before suddenly everything stopped. Hiro stopped time in that moment and moved towards Harry, moving him out of the way of the blast before running time again. The lightning missed Harry, but Hiro collapsed into him as more blood ran from his nose.

"Hiro" Claire screamed and tried to make her way over to him, but was thrown back by Keely who glared at her, still under Voldemort's control. From the floor she looked around trying to spot where he was but he had hidden himself. She stood up and went over to Hiro as Matt and Peter both turned towards Keely and tried to break into her mind.

_Keely, this is not you. Voldemort has you under his control, but we can stop it together, just allow us into your mind _Matt began.

"Get out of my head!" she snarled but Peter froze her with telekinesis and Matt turned back to Keely quickly. He could read her mind and she was regaining her power ready to use against them all. He had very little time and tried again, forcing himself into her mind, breaking down the barriers Voldemort had helped to put up. _Keely, this is not the way it has to be. You are strong and can fight Voldemort, I can help you Keely. I know Voldemort's been poisoning your mind against us all but everyone here still care about you and we want to help. Please, just let us et through to you and we can fight this evil the way that we are meant to. _Matt kept repeating this over and over again to her and he saw her face relax. She looked gentler and more peaceful, and then West, Hermione and Ron were place gently back down on the floor able to move again.

"Matt" she began quietly and when Peter released her, knowing that she had been restored, she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, s-so sorry" she said through tears as Claire. "Thank-you everyone" she said with a small smile.

"We knew you'd come through" Ron said and Keely nodded, knowing she would have to make this up to them - somehow.

Voldemort, looked on from afar and saw what had happened. _Enough _he thought and made his way over swiftly. He didn't need the upper hand against a weak child, he could easily win against Harry Potter. He strode past the ongoing battle between the Order Members, teachers and Death Eaters, knowing that they appeared to be losing. They were a weak bunch of followers anyway and he was set on destroying Harry Potter once and for all. He passed Sylar and thought what better way for Harry to die than to see his friends completely helpless and watch as they died. He used the Imperius curse, forcing Sylar to join him and keep the others at bay so that he could destroy Harry Potter. Anger boiled inside him hoping it would affect Harry, it would have been more enjoyable for him if the people who cared about him turned against him but this way was just as good.

Harry clutched his scar suddenly and fell to the floor in agony, "Argh!" he cried through gritted teeth. "He's coming and he's angry" he added as he doubled over with the sheer amount of pain in his head. And sure enough Voldemort an Sylar appeared and Voldemort used the cruciatus curse against his friends while Sylar gripped Matt, Hiro and Peter by the throats, overpowering them with his power as they struggled against his grasp. Claire, Keely, Ron, Hermione and West were on the floor writhing in agony and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, don't hurt them!" he called out. Voldemort looked at him before laughing mercilessly as Hermione, Ron and West lay unconscious on the floor whilst Claire and Keely were trying desperately to regenerate but finding it extremely difficult due to the sheer force Voldemort inflicted upon them in his anger - more so than Bellatrix. They just hoped that the others would be alright.

"Harry, I've waited for this day for 16 years and now it has finally come. Prepare to meet your end" Voldemort said cruelly before he raisd his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" while Harry screamed "Expelliarmus!" causing a bond between the two wands just as it hand in the graveyard in his fourth year. _Priori Incantartum. _It was a battle of wills as each refused to give in. Claire and Keely watched in horror as they battled and Sylar was gaining the upper hand against Peter, Hiro and Matt. Everything was going wrong, this could not be how it ends, it just couldn't be!

Claire got warily to her feet as Hermione and Ron regained consciousness, blinking rapidly. Claire looked at their blank eyes, they must have suffered intensely. "Harry" Hermione breathed as she saw what was going on. If only, Claire could dispose of Sylar - and then it hit her. How could she have been so stupid to overlook it before, with every ounce of strength she had she searched for something sharp to stick in the back of his head. There was a point in the brain when disconnected would kill him, that was how he killed her. She just needed something sharp.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked quietly.

"Something sharp, a rock or a knife or something" Claire replied hastily frantically searching. She didn't want to lose anyone especially not her uncle.

Hermione concentrated that last remaining strength she had, her determination to save Harry and end this battle enabled her to use an incantation that would form a dagger out of thin air before she fell back to the ground again, exhausted.

"Here, Hermione formed one" Ron said as Claire grabbed it ad plunged it in the back of Sylar's head. He fell to the floor, dead as blood spilled out onto the ground and Peter, Hiro and Matt were freed. However, the bond between Harry's and Voldemort's wands broke, leaving Harry exhausted as Voldemort raised his wand. "It is done! Avada Kedavra" he cried, sending a jet of bright green light straight at Harry. The others looked on in shock as he was pushed out of the way by Keely who took the full blast of the curse, falling to the floor as Peter stopped time and moved Voldemort into the firing line of his own spell. As time started again Voldemort didn't have enough time to think and was hit by his own spell, sending him flying to the ground - dead in an instant.

Keely lay on the ground, choking and spluttering as Claire and Harry kneeled by her side. "I've never seen anything like it" Dumbledore said, appearing for the first time since his confrontation with Voldemort. He had been fighting alongside the Order members and teachers and now that Voldemort was dead, they fled the grounds. The battle was over but not without sacrifices as Trelawny had told him in his office earlier.

"I don't understand, how is this working?" Ron asked utterly bewildered.

"I t-think, my r-r-regen-neration is t-t-try-ing t-to c-c-ounter-a-a-act the c-c-cu-r-se" Keely stuttered through her state.

"But, you can't die right?" West asked quietly. Claire gripped Keely's hand, the choking and spluttering stopped abruptly, but the colour was slowly draining from her face.

"I didn't think so" she said quietly. "I wanted to make amends..." she paused as her breathing became shallow and she had to work to catch her breath. "I wanted to save you, Harry" she added as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Everything will be okay, won't it. She'll be fine right?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I think...I think it's my time. I can feel it...I care about you all so much - never forget that" she said breathlessly and the tears slid down her cheeks. Claire gripped her hand tighter and Harry put his hand on her free one and ran his finger across it as tears threatened to fall. He could hear Hermione's whimpers as West held her close and Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Keely could feel herself getting colder, and it seemed that Claire and Harry noticed too. "You're cold" Claire choked as tears fell down her face, it was becoming so real now. Keely was dying right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to help her.

"I will... I will always be with you" Keely said, forcing a smile as she took her last breath. The hand that Claire was holding going completely limp. The light faded in Keely's eyes and Claire let out a scream as she threw herself onto her sister and held her tight. It seemed that the indestructible girl wasn't so indestructible.

* * *

**Well that is deifnitely the longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Review, criticism, ideas, requests all appreciated. I would very much like reviews, so please do cause it's always nice to hear what people think, even if it's criticism.**

**I know Keely's' last line was cheesy but I was watching Moulin Rouge and just couldn't resist. Anyway please review, it would be much appreciated :D. Thanks again to those who take the time to read the story :)  
**


	21. The Final Frontier

**A million sorries for the length it has taken me but I had huge writer's block. Thankfully I pretty much dreamt the ending on the flight back from Greece. Thanks to all those who alerted and favourited and reviewed in my absence! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint if it does I will rewrite it till you're happy and that's a promise!**

**

* * *

**Harry stared down at Keely's lifeless body on the ground just as the Order members and teachers rushed over to inspect the scene. He heard gasps from behind him and turned around to see McGonnagol and Tonks with their hands over their mouths, eyes wide with shock. He watched as Claire's whole body shook as she brought her sister up into a sitting position and craddled her in her arms. _How could this have happened? Why did she try and save me? _Harry thought as he squeezed her hand tighter, foolishly hoping it would bring her back to life.

"Please, tell me it doesn't have to end like this" Claire whispered, although her anger was apparent. Claire felt herself suddenly pulled away from Keely and tried to push away and lashed out at the person.

"Claire-bear" her father said calmly, having witnessed the battle from the castle's Astronomy tower, before she turned to face him and collapsed in his arms crying. He stared down at Keely's lifeless body, crumpled in a heap on the floor and felt tears burn the back of his eyelids threatening to fall. He blinked them away in order to be strong for his daughter and be her much needed shoulder to cry on.

"Why didn't she survive?" Harry asked suddenly, it was more to himself than out loud but he heard Peter try and mumble an answer.

"I think the curse was too strong, even for her - perhaps her body just.... gave into it" Sirius answered quietly.

"Is there nothing we can give her, a potion - maybe the elixir of life to try and restart her abilities" Moody suggested quickly, his glass eye swiveling around madly in its socket.

"I'm sorry" Dumbledore sighed, "I know of nothing can counteract the killing curse, even with someone as extraordinary as she was" he added. The word _was _hit the Golden trio and West the most and West began to cry silently as he held Hermione closer along with Ron who tried and failed to hold back tears.

Nathan saw the Hogwarts field in the distance and the sight that met his eyes both shocked and horrified him. _Why is everyone gathered in a circle....Please tell me someone isn't dead - Peter _he thought instantly as he touched on the ground, the thoughts replaying in his mind.

"Peter" he yelled, bringing his return to everyone's attention.

"I'm here Nate" he replied in a choked voice.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly but Peter couldn't bring himself to utter the words, he just pointed and Nathan's gaze followed to Keely's body. He stared for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. "Can't we inject Claire's blood to restart her?" he asked suddenly, drawing everyone out of their reverie.

Claire perked up suddenly. "Yeah that would work, I mean it worked when you were shot. It could work again right?" she asked with new found hope growing inside her. Dumbledore nodded and produced a needle out of thin air and handed it to Claire.

"What are you gonna do?" Ron asked curiously. Claire ignored him, concentrating but his question was answered when she slammed the needle inside her and pulled sharply on the other end, drawing the regernating blood out of her system. She placed it at Keely's chest and was about to slam it down when Sirius grabbed onto her hand.

"I don't think it will work that way, you need to inject it into a vein"" he stated calmly and Claire mentally slapped herself. She had been so focused on bring her friend back to life she forgot that it needed to be injected in a vein. She swiftly placed the needle at her wrist and injected the miracle blood into her system. She then grabbed her hand forcefully and threw the needle to the side.

They all waited. Seconds turns to minutes but still there was no sign of life. The only sound that could be heard was the rapid breathing of Claire and the Golden trio as they watched in the hope that she would come back. But nothing happened.

"There still might be a chance right. What if I tried again?" she asked hastily before she leaned over for the needle and slammed it into herself again drawing more blood and injecting it into Keely. The teachers, heroes and Order members looked on at her desperate attempts to bring her friend back to life. It was a gut wrenching sight as she repeatedly plunged the needle into herself and then into Keely, trying every possible vein in her body. It was still hopeless.

"Why isn't it working" she cried out in frustration, more tears falling from her eyes which were now red raw from crying.

"The curse must still be too powerful" Tonks said quietly.

"Wherever she is buried, we'll make sure she has a hero's burial" Moody said with a small smile of comfort to Claire.

"No!" Claire cried angrily and stood up from her friend. "There is no way that she's dead - she can't be. It wasn't supposed to end like this and I won't let it!" she screamed at Moody who flinched by the sudden surprise attack. "I'm sorry" she added quietly and he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as a sign of both comfort and apology accepted.

Harry had been holding Keely's hand and thought of everything he wanted to say to her, but never got the chance. _If only I could turn back time and change this _he thought quietly. Suddenly it hit him - he couldn't turn back time but Hiro and Peter could. "We should go back" he stated in the silence that followed Claire's outburst.

"Harry" Sirius looked at him with a grave expression on his face. "I'm sorry about Keely, but we can't just re-write history it would have huge repercussions for the future" he added solemnly.

"But it would work, she would still be alive" Ron interjected. "We won't have to change much - just stop her from jumping infront of the spell while you use your power to freeze time and do what you did last time" he suggested.

Harry nodded vigorously and Claire looked at Hiro and Peter expectantly, waiting for their answer. The exchanged looks of fear at the prospect of changing the past.

"Claire, we have only ever changed the future. For good, not for" Nathan paused, "not for personal gain. If we change the past, there's no telling what could happen" he continued in a firm voice.

"It's not for personal gain!" Hermione screamed. "It's to save the life of a girl who is supposed to live for the rest of time" she added, grimacing inwardly at the sound of what she had just said now that she had heard herself.

"What if this was her destiny. Peter saw it" Nathan argued, "maybe she wasn't supposed to live forever" he added sternly, beginning to lose his patience with the teenagers.

"Wait, what do you mean Peter knew?" Claire asked, shocked by what she had just heard.

"I saw Keely running to Harry in a dream of the future - I didn't...." he hesitated, looking down at the floor with an ashamed expression on his face. "I didn't know she would be running to her death" he finished, while Claire feeling sorry for him put an arm around him and hugged him.

"I think we should go back" Hiro said suddenly. "No-one has to die here today, well except those two" he said pointing at Sylar and Voldemort. He began to screw up his face in concentration and Peter did the same.

"Wait!" Matt shouted. "I....Well...." he stuttered, while the rest of the group looked at him expectantly. "How do we know this is going to work? How do we know what's going to happen to the past us if they see the future us? And also" he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "No matter how quickly you stop Keely, if she doesn't push Harry he will most likely be hit with the spell instead. You see the spell was already travelling and hit Keely just at the moment you stopped time, I think we were too late to get there and if we become out past selves as they were - then we won't realise this" Matt concluded in a worried tone.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Besides we don't know what could happen" Harry said firmly as Hiro and Peter nodded and used their combined strength to take them back to the very end of the battle.

* * *

**Near the end of the battle, back in the past**

It felt as though they were travelling at the speed of light and Harry felt much dizzier than he did travelling by floo powder. They had no idea what was going to happen when they arrived at their destination. Suddenly he saw the scene unfold before him and just as Matt had worried, he became fused with his past self in the particular time zone. From that moment on, her had forgotten about the events of the future.

Harry clutched his scar suddenly and fell to the floor in agony, "Argh!" he cried through gritted teeth. "He's coming and he's angry" he added as he doubled over with the sheer amount of pain in his head. And sure enough Voldemort an Sylar appeared and Voldemort used the cruciatus curse against his friends while Sylar gripped Matt, Hiro and Peter by the throats, overpowering them with his power as they struggled against his grasp. Claire, Keely, Ron, Hermione and West were on the floor writhing in agony and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, don't hurt them!" he called out. Voldemort looked at him before laughing mercilessly as Hermione, Ron and West lay unconscious on the floor whilst Claire and Keely were trying desperately to regenerate, but it was in vain as Voldemort was much angrier and stronger than Bellatrix. They looked over at the others who were unconscious from the pain and just prayed they were alright, while they lay there unable to move.

"Harry, I've waited for this day for 16 years and now it has finally come. Prepare to meet your end" Voldemort said cruelly before he raisd his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" while Harry screamed "Expelliarmus!" causing a bond between the two wands just as it hand in the graveyard in his fourth year. _Priori Incantartum. _It was a battle of wills as each refused to give in. Claire and Keely watched in horror as they battled and Sylar was gaining the upper hand against Peter, Hiro and Matt. Everything was going wrong, this could not be how it ends, it just couldn't be!

Claire got warily to her feet as Hermione and Ron regained consciousness, blinking rapidly. Claire looked at their blank eyes, they must have suffered intensely. "Harry" Hermione breathed as she saw what was going on.

"Yeah and look at the heroes, Sylar is really powerful" Ron whispered in a worried tone.

"Urgh, if only I could get rid of Sylar, then we'll be able to help Harry" Claire said in an agitated voice. She felt anger boil up inside her at the thought of Sylar as she remembered what he did to her and how he left her dead - if only for a second. _Wait, if I can die - then so can he _she thought and immediately turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Is there some sort of conjuring spell and do you know it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" Hermione replied, answering both questions in that single statement.

"Well, then I'll need a dagger if you're up to it" she said with a small smile as Hermione nodded and gathered her remaining strength. Claire watched as Hermione concentrated and within moments a dagger appeared before them, she certainly was a powerful and competent witch. Hermione half collapsed suddenly but Ron held her upon, motioning to Claire to move fast with the dagger. With the speed and agility she had left she maneuvered herself behind Sylar and looked for the spot he had used to kill her. She felt the back of her head where she thought it was before she plunged the dagger into the back of Sylar's head. She had got it right and Sylar fel to the floor, blood filling the ground underneath him.

Keely felt herself able to move, she was so weak and had no clue what to do but she knew she needed to redeem herself. She saw Sylar's dead body on the ground and felt sick with herself when she felt a large smile form on her face at the sight of him. Hiro, weakened from travelling from the future to the past felt his nose bleed even more as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. "Peter, you'll have to save her" he said and Peter nodded while Claire looked between both of them a bewildered look on her face. "hurry" Hiro urged and Peter took off at a spring in the direction of Harry and Voldemort whose wands, luckily were still joined together.

Harry could feel his strength draining as he tried to keep hold of the bond between the two wands. He strained his eyes to see Voldemort who had a blank expression on his face, almost as if this was easy for him. He knew that soon he would break the bond and when that happened, Voldemort would take his revenge - he just had to hold on until then.

Peter made his way over and saw Keely on the ground, watching in horror unable to do anything. Now was his chance to change the future and just hope that it didn't have any repercussions. Using his telekinesis he broke the bond between the two wands and shoved Voldemort across the field. Harry turned to him, a look of shock plastered on his face before it softened and he mouthed "thankyou".

"He'll be back" Keely stated quietly and sure enough they saw Voldemort gliding across the field, his features contorted in rage. He shot the Cruciatus curse at Peter, who fell on the floor writhing in agony, just as the others had done. He wished he didn't possess Claire's power of regeneration as the pain refused to go away - how was he supposed to make sure Keely survived and the rest of the future didn't change if he was unable to move.

Seeing Peter in that state made Keely's heart want to break. She knew she had to do something, but she was too scared to bring herself to do anything. She stared at Peter's face pleading for the pain to stop and she managed to pull herself away from her trance and shoot a bolt of lightning at Voldemort who was thrown back, but just not far enough.

"Peter, please tell me that you're okay" she begged kneeling down beside him.

"What took you so long?" he joked breathlessly, but his attention turned back to where Voldemort was making his way towards Harry who was standing, ready to fight for his life.

"Stupify" yelled Ron and Hermione and jets of red hit Voldemort. The dazed look on his face was enough for West to swoop in and launch himself into the sky with Harry. They landed a few feet away at the end of the field, where West made his way to the floor, weak and tired.

Suddenly, a line of fire in between Voldemort, Ron and Hermione brought Keely to her senses and she turned to Peter. "I'll get them to safety" she said. "Be careful" she added before she ran over to Ron and Hermione and supported them as she dragged them across the field towards Harry and West. _Why am I always the one who duels with the bad guys? _Peter asked himself as he stood up and faced the extremely angry and vicious Voldemort. He sent a bolt of lightning while Voldemort used some sort of spell and the two met in mid air, just as Harry's and his had done. _Wow, he's strong _Peter thought as he struggled to try and stand his ground.

Claire saw Keely, West, Hermione, Ron and Harry just ahead of her and thought it best to drag Hiro to where there was company - afterall it was safer in big groups, or that's what he father had always taught her anyway. _I hope he's okay and not too worried _she thought as she lay Hiro down next to the others.

"Peter looks like he's having a bit of trouble" Ron murmured and the others turned to see the struggle between Peter and Voldemort.

"We should help him" Claire said instantly.

"You don't know... what he's capable of" West said in a weak voice. "He could kill us all" he added to underline his point.

"We can't just stand here" Harry said angrily. "He needs us. It's me Voldemort wants anyway" he added firmly.

"Harry you may have survived the others times, but there's no telling what could happen. Stay here where it's safe" Hermione pleaded, but Harry shook his head.

"Look, this is my mess and I'll have to clean it up. Look after them" he said to Claire and Keely before he took off in the direction of the fight.

"Harry! Harry" the three girls screamed after him, but they knew he was ignoring them - he clearly wanted to go through with this and there was no way they could stop him, unless by force.

"Please, just go and stop him before he gets himself killed" Ron ordered as Claire and Keely set off at a run after him. Hiro, while laying there had listened to their entire conversation and really began to worry. _Everything is different now, but what if it was Keely's destiny to die saving Harry...I still cannot let that happen _he thought and tried desperately to make himself get up and go to stop time or something, but he couldn't move. It was all up to Peter and Matt now.

Finally Matt had managed to turn most of the Death Eaters against each other and the teachers and Order members had the rest of the under control. He was exhausted from all the mind control, but out of the corner of his eye saw Harry running towards a dueling Peter and Voldemort with Keely and Claire desperately chasing him in order to stop him. _There's no rest for a hero _he thought and followed them, hoping that he cold try and get into Voldemort's mind too.

Voldemort broke the bond between them easily and hit Peter square in the chest with the cruciatus curse, there was no point in killing him when he could be useful to him in the long run.

"Leave him alone!" he heard the familiar and annoying voice of Harry Potter. "It's me you want anyway, so here I am" he added in a challenging tone - a tone which Voldemort did not like. He sent the cruciatus curse in Harry's direction and sneered down at him writhing in agony on the floor. "You'd do best to remember who you are speaking to" he seethed. Keely and Claire just arrived with looks of terror plastered across their faces - _what the hell is going on? _was the the first though that went through their heads, but they both knew they had to help him.

"I'll use my telekinesis and you find a way to give Harry you're regenerative abilities. He'll certainly need them after that" she said in a scared tone as she watched Harry drift in and out of consciousness, his scream echoing in her ears.

"Using it you'll be weak, just be careful okay" Claire replied before she heard Matt behind her. "Matt" she cried happily, "I need your help. I need you to connect with Hermione and ask her to conjure a needle so that I can use it and give Harry my blood otherwise he could die" she ordered and while Matt happily obliged she saw Keely gather her strength and channel the powerful energy she had under the Imperius curse and send it straight at Voldemort.

He soared into the air, and dangled a few above the ground. Already, Claire could see Keely straining under her ability but she knew her determination would keep him away from Harry. Matt tugged her sleeve and told her that the needle should be there for her return. She set off at a run and Matt kneeled down next to Harry, checking his pulse. It was shallow - Voldemort had really taken it out of the boy.

"I think I underestimated you" Voldemort hissed at Keely who struggled to keep him in place. "No matter, I won't make such a mistake again. You will be useful to me in the future. Imper-" he began but Keely reacted quickly and used her other hand to choke him before he could even utter he curse on her - she hated herself for being so slow and foolish last time and wasn't ready to let it happen again. She watched his red eyes dance with what looked like pride. "I knew you ... were like us" he half choked, but the venom was still evident in his voice. Keely's shock at his words stopped his choking and almost put him right back on the ground.

"I'm not and I never will be" she cried and used both hands to hold him in place and tighten the grip on his neck. She could feel her strength ebbing away and didn't know how much longer she could last like this - she just hoped that Claire would be back soon or that Peter's strength would come back. Having so many powers really took its toll on them both and she knew that as she found it difficult to activate her regeneration abilities after she was attacked and knew it would be worse for Peter as he had so many more. She saw the apologetic look on his face and gave him a reassuring smile as she heard footsteps in the distance - hopefully Claire had returned.

Claire _had_ returned and quickly slammed the needle into a vein and drew blood which she quickly pressed into one of Harry's veins. A few seconds later, she saw his eyes blink a few times before they opened fully. "Thanks" he breathed as he sat up and looked at Keely, now crippling under the energy using her powers had caused. He saw her legs droop and Voldemort begin to move ever closer to the floor.

Keely's legs felt like jelly, in fact her whole body felt like jelly. She knew any minute she would collapse and hated herself for being so weak, if only she had spent more time training her abilities. She thought about sending a jet of electricity to stun Voldemort so he couldn't attack straight away. It wouldn't be enough, but at least it would be something. However, she knew that if she did she would be useless an drained of practically all energy. Thankfully she had kept herself going long enough to keep Voldemort at bay while Harry regenerated and with her last remaining ounce of strength sent a small jet of electricity at Voldemort before she collapsed in a heap on the floor and he landed on the ground beside her, only slightly stunned.

He maneuvered over her body and began to glide towards Harry. "No more waiting" he seethed. "This is it" he cried and raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" he cried, venom dripping from his voice. Harry saw the green jet of light get closer and suddenly everything stopped. Peter, struggling to get up moved as quickly as he could to push Harry to the floor out of the way and drag Voldemort into his own spell. Just as he got there, time started again and collapsed to the floor, missing the jet of light himself which hit Voldemort square in the chest sending him backwards and landing near the dead Sylar. He then activated his power and Harry looked on as he sent a jet of nuclear energy towards Voldemort. "Watch out!" he cried as Hermione, Ron and West ran out of the way and towards Peter and the others. There was a small blast as the nuclear energy collided with the bodies of both Sylar and Voldemort and Hermione, Ron and West were sent in the air, landing on the floor with a thud, but safe nonetheless. The battle was over.

Claire and Harry raced towards Keely who was unconscious on the floor. Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Tonks and the teachers had sent the Death Eaters back - the death of their master helping them too and moved over to the crowd of people on the floor and Lupin bent down to check Keely's pulse. "It's pretty shallow, we'll need to take her to the hospital wing as well as Hiro, Matt, Ron, Hermione and West" he stated conjuring stretchers out of thin air and placing the injured upon them just as Nathan returned.

"Pete" he yelled, embracing his brother in the tightest hug in all his life. "I'm so glad you're alright" he added holding his brother's head in his hands and looking him over finding nothing in need of immediate attention. He then turned his attention to Dumbledore who had just joined the group after putting protective seals around the castle. "I spoke with the Minister about the situation and he gave advise to send letters to all parents of the students explaining the situation that unfolded before the events of tonight will appear in the Daily Prophet tomorrow" he explained.

"Very well, I will write the letters tonight and send them. Nathan, I know we have asked much of you already but could you return to the Minister and inform him of the safety of the students, school ourselves and also the end of Voldemort's reign of terror" Dumbledore asked politely. Nathan nodded, "but first just answer met what happened to Sylar" he ordered in a polite manner.

"He's dead" Matt called out from his stretcher. "The only downside is we'll have to clean up the mess tomorrow" he added jokily before he was taken off to the castle following Ron, Hermione, West and Hiro. Keely was being placed on the stretcher when Claire heard running footsteps and spotted the silhouette of her father in the distance. When he saw her outline next to the stretcher his face lit up.

"Claire-bear!" he called out as he arrived and embraced her tightly. Claire returned the hug and she listened to his rapid breathing as she understood that now they were all safe. While Claire and both her fathers reunited, he gripped Claire's hand and squeezed it gently so that she turned to see him accompany her sister on the stretcher. She smiled in appreciation and through her eyes told him she would be at the hospital wing soon.

***

Keely woke up in the hospital to streams of sunlight shining through her window and the shadows of people who were clearly in the room with her.

"She'll be fine" came the voice of Madam Pomfrey, "she just needs to rest. Using her abilities really took all the energy out of her" she explained to, who she assumed was Noah. Her guess was confirmed when she saw him appear at her bedside.

"Glad to see you're awake" he said loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. In an instant everyone appeared around her bed, smiling down at her. It was like something out of a fairytale story and she returned their smiles before she remembered the events of the previous night and was hit with the memory of her under the Imperius curse and her smile suddenly turned upside down.

"I'm surprised you're all here after what happened last night" she said quietly. "You are all so good to me and I allowed myself to be put under that curse which made me do terrible things to all of you. I'm so sorry" she sobbed as Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You were scared, things happen when you're scared. We don't blame you at all" Sirius said in a gentle voice.

"Besides, you made up for it when you put yourself at risk using your telekinesis against Voldemort for so long. If you hadn't done that, it probably would have taken us longer to stop him" Moody growled, but in a comforting way.

"Or not at all" Ron piped up.

"Ron, we were always going to win" Lupin interjected with a laugh and red creeped up on Ron's neck and ears as he felt embarrassed, earning a kind smile from Claire who was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah but, what I did was-" Keely began but Claire held up a hand to stop her.

"Look girl you apologized and we accept right everyone" she asked turning to the others who nodded vigorously. "See, nothing to worry about. You just concern yourself with Snape's homework due for this afternoon" she added jokily trying to lighten the mood and getting a smile from Keely.

"He can't be to angry if we haven't gotten around to it, can he?" she asked, a little worried now.

"Well you obviously have a lot to learn about Severus Snape" Sirius said seriously, while the other Order members and the Golden trio laughed, knowing there would be hell to pay for not completing the 7 page essay.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed. "Glad to see you are feeling better" he said softly. "And I would just like to thank you and the heroes for helping us with this battle. We certainly couldn't have done it without you" he added earning smiles and your welcomes from the heroes.

"Hows Hiro?" Keely asked, seeing he was the only one who wasn't there.

"Madam Pomfrey treated him and he'll be fine, he just needs a blood transfusion via Claire" Nathan said.

"Alright, I'll do it now. I just wanted her to wake up first" she replied giving her birth father a playful punch in the arm as she looked for the nearest needle.

"Well now that the parents have been informed and the Daily Prophet has written everything they need about the events of last night. I think we should head to the Great Hall for dinner" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I could eat" Ron said hungrily while Hermione rolled her eyes at how much that boy could eat! All of them, with a fully awake and healthy Hiro, made their way down to the Great Hall, even though their was an underlying sadness underneath the celebration as they would most likely have to go their separate ways and leave their new friends behind.

***

After dinner the heroes made their way to the Entrance Hall, ready to say their goodbyes. "Well, I appreciate the position, but I'm needed as a State Senate back in New York. But don't think I won't visit" Nathan said with an earnest smile as he shook rnds with the teachers who had fought as well as the Order members.

"I got a family to head back to, just like Noah" Matt said with a sad smile. "You're more than welcome to visit though. And if you're ever in New York look us up" Matt added shaking hands all round.

"Likewise" Dumbledore replied. "You are more than welcome here, always" he added.

"Yeah and also at the Order of the Phoenix if you can endure my screaming mother's rants from the godforsaken portrait" Sirius said jokily as he also shook their hands.

"I will miss you all" Hiro spoke sadly before he hugged everyone goodbye - he always was a really sweet guy.

"Hey girls. Looks like we're back where we started chosing which path to go down" Noah said with a small smile. "Dumbledore has offered for you to keep your places here at the school if you want and we'll see you every holiday" Noah explained.

Claire and Keely exchanged looks with each other then at West who had his arm around Hermione. "I know where I'm staying" he said planting a delicate kiss on her cheek. "You wouldn't mind telling my parents would you, Noah. I'll also send them a letter too" he asked and Noah nodded.

Keely looked at Harry who was staring at the floor, looking as though in a world of his own and she knew she wanted to be in that world with him - wherever it was. "Thanks for everything Noah, but I'll take my place here and visit in the holidays. I've really come to love it here" she told him with a sad smile. "I'll miss you though, dad" she added, tears welling in her eyes as she hugged him and the others heroes who she had come to know and respect, even if it was in such a short amount of time.

"I'm gonna stay too dad. I hope you understand, I just feel like I fit in here more than at school in America. But I'll write every single day or if I'm busy with exams, then when I can. I love you dad" Claire said as she threw her arms around her adoptive father and then her birth father.

"Pete, you can fly _and _teleport so there is no excuse for you not popping over to visit" she argued while giving him a hug.

"There's no need, cause I'm not going anywhere. Snape resigned from Defense Against the Dark Arts to take up Potions again and I'm fulfilling the place. Now with Voldemort gone the job might not be jinxed, since that's the rumour" he replied before he hugged Nathan, Matt and Hiro as well as the Order members and teachers.

"Cool, you'll be one of the best teachers we've had. After Lupin of course" Ron said with a smile as Claire stood next to him ready to wave goodbye to the heroes, _her_ heroes. Hiro teleported with Noah and Matt while Nathan flew, and as she watched them disappear she realised just how much her life miss them and how much they had changed her life.

"Claire, you and Keely best show me some of our moves and I'll show you some of mine" Tonks said as she changed her hair to purple and made her nose become a beak, making Claire laugh.

"Well, I don't about you showing us cause I couldn't do that in a million years but we'll see you soon for sure" Keely said with a smile as they both embraced Tonks followed by Lupin, Moody and Sirius who had been having an in depth conversation with Harry about how he should visit him soon now he's a free man and how he has no excuse to get poor grades now that Voldemort's gone for good.

The Order members then turned to use Dumbledore's floo network to return to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, leaving Dumbledore, McGonnagol, Snape and the teenagers.

"Goodnight" McGonnagol said politely, "I hope you enjoy your time here" she added to West and the girls.

"Yes and know that your friends will teach you everything you need to know about magic and England. Now you can live as you've always wanted, without hiding in fear or wondering about the dark side. Those dark times are over and just enjoy yourselves" Dumbledore said with a happy expression in his eyes before he and McGonnagol returned to the Great Hall, no doubt the students would want to know about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and about who the heroes were. Snape lingered behind, his lips curling in a sneer.

"I'll want that essay tomorrow morning" Snape snarled before he stalked off into the hall.

"Now, he's just pissed cause he is no longer the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Ron said as he glared at Snape's retreating form.

"We sure are in for one hell of a year" West nodded in agreement to Ron's statement.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Hermione asked casually as she and West began to make their way up the Grand Staircase to bed.

"I don't know, but I know I'll miss the heroes" Harry said wrapping his arm around Keely's waist.

"I think we should just see how things play out in this school year and just try not to get too many detentions, especially with your uncle here" Keely said to the others before she planted a kiss on Harry's lips. She didn't pull away however and he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore hers as the others rolled their eyes knowing that if they didn't get a move on they would have front row seats for a full make-out session. Feeling the eyes of their friends on them they pulled away and with the others made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room ready to see how their lives would play out now and also ready to take on the rest of the school year.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Alright well here's the longest chapter yet. I really hope you guys liked it cause I had fun writing it but my promise at the top still stands. Reviews would be love, even if it's criticism. I love reviews and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story I'm just sad it's the end. Anyway, enough rambling just tell me what you think if you want to and have the time :)  
**


End file.
